Cross Dimensional Battles
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: This is an experimental story to test my writing skills. It is a story about Tails and Cream trying to form a romantic relationship while also helping to fight a flock of Gayos and an enemy from Sonic's past. Read the story it'll all make sense...I hope. STORY IN PROGRESS OF BEING RE-EDITED AND SLIGHTLY RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. The waves were breaking against the sandy shore. It all seemed to be very peaceful. Not a thing seemed to be wrong. Then suddenly a metal box washed up on the shore. It just sat there for about an hour when a little bird landed on top of it. The bird just sat there pruning it's feathers, never noticing the gloved hand that reached out of a small hole in the side of the box. The hand grabbed the now squealing bird and then returned into the confines of the box. After about the minute the hand reached out again and started feeling around the outside of the box as if it was looking for something. What it found was a button. The hand then pushed said button, which caused a the other side of the box to open up.

Out stepped a creature of sorts that was hidden by the darkness of the night, for it waited until a cloud covered the moon. When the creature's eyes were able to adjust to the darkness, it saw that even though the cloud was covering the moon, it was an otherwise peaceful and beautiful night. And the ocean was very calm. But the creature didn't care about any of that at the moment. The creature pulled a raggedy old cloth out of the box it just came out of, then wrapped it around it's face just before the cloud moved out of the way of the moon. When the moonlight washed itself over the land, the creature decided to take a moment to look at the ocean. Originally the creatures plan was to let nothing stand in the way of its revenge, but this was the first time it had seen anything in the outside world in years. The sight was so beautiful to the creature that a tear almost escaped its eye. But it quickly shook any idea of weak emotion out of its head.

This masked stranger started walking into the town that was closes to the beach. It was here that the masked creature discovered a garbage dumpster in an alley. The creature quickly ran to the dumpster and started eating what scraps it could find. The animalistic noises the creature made brought one of the occupants living in the apartment complex the dumpster was behind out to investigate. The old hedgehog held up a lantern so he could see what was causing the noise. What he saw disturbed him greatly.

"Hey now there, sunny boy!" the old hedgehog shouted.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to move along. Your disturbing the peace now, ya hear?"

The creature continued eating.

"Now listen hear. Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Sir Charles Hedgehog!"

At the mention of that name, the creature ceased eating. It turned around and looked at the elderly hedgehog. After about a minute of the creature staring, Charles Hedgehog was starting to feel uncomfortable with this thing just staring at him.

"You go on now," Charles said with a little bit of a shake in his voice.

The creature finally started walking away. As it past Charles, it dropped what looked like the small bones of a bird. Charles saw the bones and became very afraid. He ran back into the apartment complex and up into his apartment and locked all eight of the locks on his door. The creature started walking away from the town and into the world of Mobius. The world that it is no longer familiar with. The only thing the masked creature knew for sure was this, it owed a certain blue hedgehog a great deal of payback. It would have its revenge.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"COSMO! COSMO!"

Tails awoke gasping for air. He felt the sweat all over him. This had been another of the many restless, nightmare filled nights that he often had. Tails went to his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He did not like what he saw. Tails placed his hand over the mirror no longer wishing to see himself like this. Sure the nightmares don't happen as often as they use to, but when they do happen now they seem even more painful. A tear escaped Tails's eye which he allowed to run down his cheek.

"Cosmo..." Tails whispered to himself.

Even after so many years, he still hadn't forgiven himself for firing that cannon. Tails's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He came to the door and opened it to find his best friend ever Sonic The Hedgehog waiting on his front porch.

"Hey, big guy. How have you been?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, Sonic. I just woke up, so I'm not sure how I am yet," Tails replied.

Sonic looked troubled.

"Tails, it's 12:34 in the afternoon. Not even I sleep in that late. Even after an encounter with Eggman."

"I know, Sonic. It's just...uhh uhh...it's just..."

"It's just that you miss Cosmo isn't it?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"Yes," Tails said as tears started to run down his face.

Sonic wrapped his arms around his young friend.

"I miss her so much, Sonic and I don't think I'll ever stop missing her. I don't know what to do."

"I know what you need to do," said Sonic.

"Whats that?" Tails asked as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"You need to come with me, Amy, Cream and Cheese to a picnic on the beach," said Sonic.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Why not? Look I get how you feel about Cosmo...I get it. But sleeping all day isn't going to bring her back. You need to move on, Tails. Cosmo would've wanted you to."

Tails thought about it for a little bit. Then a smile came across his face.

"Alright, ya talked me into it Sonic!"

"That's great, Tails. I'll tell the others your coming."

"Okay."

As Sonic started walking away, Tails waved and said, "Tell the others I'll meet them there. I've got a few things I've gotta take care of here."

"You got it, Tails. I'll see you there. I know Cream will be happy to see you."

And with that Sonic sped away as only Sonic can do. Tails shut his front door with a puzzled look on his face. _Why did he just say Cream would be happy to see me,_ Tails thought to himself. He shook it off and went to his closet where he got out his tan vest that he started wearing 3 years ago. He opened the front door and leaped outside. Before he could hit the ground, his tails started spinning. He flew a couple feet high into the air. He felt happy to know he still had friends who would love him no matter what. He stopped by his shop to see how the X-tornado was doing. He hadn't been to his shop in a few days. He saw that the X-tornado needed a lot of cleaning. But he would do that later. For now he was going to the beach to hang out with his loving friends.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I was just sitting around the house one day and decided to get on my computer and look at some of my older stories. I read this one and I hate to toot my own horn, but I really thought this had the potential to be a good story.<strong> **What it needed was a small clean up and re-editing. So I decided to do that. Yes, I'm gonna fix misspelled words, edit the story into separate paragraphs so it'll be easier for the reader to...well read. I may even change a few of the plot details since they SERIOUSLY need to be. I decided to edit the first two chapters into one because of how short they are and just cut out the terrible prologue I had here before. I know they are a few things that need to be brought that happened in the last few chapters of the story. Trust me, they will be...in the sequel. Yup, that's right, a sequel will be written for this story. I hope you people who read this story before will come to love the changes and to the new readers who have no idea what the story was like before, trust me these changes needed to happen. I always welcome reviews. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chris Thorndyke looked to the open ocean as the sun continued to shine on over Emerald Beach of Okinawa. Chris had been sent to Japan to study a new fish species that was discovered there recently, but his university roommate Bryan had convinced Chris to lighten up and take a day off. And today was a great day for it. The sun was shining, people were playing and having fun. It was almost like the recent tragedy that hit Japan didn't happen. Even though several of the after effects still lingered in Japan. Chris looked out to see his roommate and best friend just getting back from his swim. Even though it was Bryan's idea to take a day off, Chris knew Bryan wouldn't stray to far from his assignment. Because Bryan was a trainee in a new type of study, kaijuology the study of giant monsters or kaiju, hence the term. And seeing as how Japan is considered Kaiju capitol of the world, Bryan was sent here on assignment to study Japan's local kaiju like Chris was sent to study Japan's new fish species.

Of course we all know which job is easier said then done.

"Hey, Bryan, how's the water?" Chris asked.

"It's colder than a stepmother's kiss," said Bryan.

Chris couldn't help but laugh. When Chris first met Bryan, he didn't know what to think of him. He seemed to be a bit eccentric, but while at the university, Chris got himself into a bad spot that almost cost him his life. But it was Bryan who saved him and the two have been friends ever since.

"Ah what a great day this turned out to be," said Bryan.

"Yeah it's beautiful and all, but Bryan don't you think we should get back to our assignments? I mean our time's almost up, which means we'll have to get on a plane back to America and to the university and if we don't turn in any new data or studies of any kind, the professor will have our heads."

"Chris, Chris, you're worrying too much. We still have two weeks to do all that studying stuff."

Bryan went over to his back pack and pulled out his laptop and turned it on to look at the notes he had gathered so far.

"Still...I actually would like to get more data on the kaiju species then what I have now," said Bryan.

"Well unfortunately you can't really do anything about it. I mean except going out looking for a kaiju," Chris said with a laugh.

Then Chris looked closer at Bryan and saw that look Bryan gets in his eye when he gets a usually bad idea.

"No, Bryan, no! I was just fooling. There are several other things you can do besides looking for a two hundred and twenty foot monster. LIKE GOING TO THE LIBRARY AND LOOKING UP SOME BOOKS ON THEM!"

But Bryan was already heading toward the boating docks.

"Bryan, come back!" Chris yelled as he ran after Bryan.

By the time Chris reached the dock, Bryan was already handing some guy money to use his motor boat. Chris watched as his friend jumped into the motor boat.

"Bryan, stop. This plan is crazy," said Chris

"So am I in case you forgot. Besides, if I don't get more data than what I do have, the professor's gonna have my ass served to him on a silver platter. So you can either help me out on this thing, or you can go lay back on that beach and hope some hot girls come and caress your body," said Bryan.

At first Chris just stood there looking down on his friend. After a little bit Bryan took a deep breath and said, "Alright, look at it this way. If you go out with me on the boat, not only can I look for monsters in the ocean, but you can look for that new fish species of yours. So come on. Whatta say?"

Chris thought about it for a minute, then smiled and said, "Okay, Bryan, you win."

"As usual," Bryan said with a smirk.

After Chris untied the rope that kept the boat tied to the dock, Bryan gunned the motor and they were off to find knowledge.

**MEANWHILE:**

About 20 miles away from the beach and several hundred feet underwater a giant battle was taking place. On one end was the giant almost goblin shark-like monster known as Zigra. On the other end was the legendary Guardian of the universe, Gamera, who had not been seen by human eyes since 1999. Gamera had been sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the ocean for all these years. It was the presence of Zigra that disturbed Gamera's slumber. Part of the reason being because Gamera knew Zigra meant harm to the people on the beach close by. As long as he was breathing, Gamera would not let that happen. Zigra charged at Gamera with all his strength. Unfortunately for Gamera he was a turtle, and turtles are not known for their speed. Zigra hit Gamera head on knocking him into the side of a reef. Gamera quickly found his footing, not wishing to give his foe anymore of an advantage then he already had. Zigra charged at Gamera again, but this time Gamera stuck out his arms and caught Zigra.

Gamera wrapped his right arm around Zigra's head for a head lock, while he used his left hand to punch Zigra in the face. Zigra struggled to get out of the head lock, but Gamera was too strong. Gamera then smashed Zigra's face into the reef and started scrapping it along the side. Zigra tried shaking himself free again. This time Gamera didn't have as good of a grip as he did before, so this allowed Zigra to break free. Zigra swam away from Gamera and out into the dark depths. Gamera tried to swim after him, but Zigra was far too fast to be caught by a turtle. Zigra used the darkness to his advantage by sneaking up on Gamera. Zigra charged at him sending his sharp beak and the horn on top of his head impaling into the left side of Gamera's body. Gamera let out a wail of pain as he wrestled Zigra to the ocean floor, refusing to let up.

Zigra started using his sharp side fins to slash at Gamera, who in turn used his right arm to club across Zigra's body. Gamera decided to add more pain by biting into the side of Zigra's head. But Gamera didn't hold his bite for long, as he saw tons of his green blood pouring out of his body where Zigra impaled him earlier. Zigra used his right fin to slash across Gamera's chest. Gamera was taken a back by this, which gave Zigra enough time to turn so that he was looking at Gamera face to face. Zigra's eyes started to glow red and then released a deadly lazer-like attack. The beam struck Gamera in his chest right where Zigra cut him before. Gamera fell onto his back in pain. Zigra started circling Gamera like a hungry shark. Gamera started thinking of a plan to get out of this. He tucked his arms, legs, head and tail into his shell just as Zigra was charging in for an attack. Zigra knocked himself loopy by smacking into Gamera's shell head first. Gamera then came out of his shell and delivered a right hand haymaker punch to Zigra's face.

Then Gamera delivered two more right haymakers to Zigra's face before digging his claws into the sides of Zigra's body. Gamera slipped his legs and tail into his shell and used his rocket boosters to fly straight upwards toward the surface.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Hey, Bryan, can we head back now?" asked Chris.

"We just got out here. Why do you wanna go back like fifteen minutes after we left?"

"Well...to be honest...I feel uneasy, like...something really bad is about to happen."

"Something really bad? Like what?"

"I don't know exactly. I just...don't think we should be out here."

Bryan was thinking about what Chris said when the waves suddenly started getting rougher and rougher.

"Whaaaoooo. CHRIS! I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Then two giant creatures broke through the water's surface. The waves they made knocked the two boys off the boat as it capsized. Chris resurfaced after being forced a few feet under and then swam to the capsized boat where Bryan was waiting for him. Bryan reached out and pulled Chris onto the boat.

"So, think there's a way we could get this poor girl right side up again?" asked Bryan.

"Forget it," said Chris.

After that all of Chris and Bryan's attention was caught by the high pitched wail of the turtle looking monster as the fish-like monster bit down on the turtles left wrist. The turtle used his right arm to club the fish creature over and over again.

"Bryan, you're the kaijuologist in training. What the hell are those things?" asked Chris.

"I don't know what that fish thing is. But that giant turtle thing with the walrus tusks is called Gamera. He's actually on our side. Yeah, get this. That thing was actually made by an ancient civilization to protect the Earth. And he has been protecting Japan ever since he was resurrected in 1995. How cool is that?"

"So this...Gamera thing is fighting that monster because it actually means to cause harm to the people on the beach?"

"Yeah. That about sums it up."

Gamera eventually got his wrist free of Zigra's jaws. So Gamera was able to pick Zigra up over his head and throw him several yards away. However, he threw Zigra in the direction the beach is in. Gamera knew that there was a chance that Zigra would forget the fight and head for the beach. Then hundreds of people would be in danger and Gamera could not let that happen. Gamera was about to go after Zigra when he saw Chris and Bryan on top of the capsized boat. Gamera bent down and held out his right hand next to the boat. Chris and Bryan looked at each other for a moment, then looked at the hand and then back at each other.

"Well what do you think we should do, Bryan?" Chris asked.

"Hey, they don't call him The Guardian of the universe for nothing," Bryan responded.

And with that he jumped on Gamera's open hand.

"Come on, Chris. Get on the hand. Look, don't stop to think about it, just do it. You can think when you're in class."

"O...okay."

Chris slowly worked his way onto Gamera's hand.

"There you go. Don't you feel better. Hey, Big G, we're all set," said Bryan.

And with that Gamera sucked his legs into his shell and activated his lower jet rockets and flew toward the beach.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Bryan.

"THIS IS SUICIDAL!" yelled Chris.

"OH QUIT BEING A BABY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! THIS IS SOOOO BITCHIN!" Bryan responded.

Gamera looked on to see that Zigra was about to attack a cruise ship full of people. The inside of Gamera's maw started to glow a fiery orange.

"Hey, Bryan, what's happening in his mouth?"

"I don't know, but I think we might wanna duck and cover. Oh and plug our ears."

"Good idea."

They did that as a giant plasma fire ball shotgunned out of Gamera's mouth and at Zigra. The fire ball hit Zigra in the back with a huge explosion that sent chunks of Zigra's flesh flying into the air. Gamera gently landed in the shallow water and set Chris and Bryan on the beach.

"Thanks for the lift, big guy. We appreciate it," Bryan yelled up to Gamera.

After that, Gamera walked over to where Zigra's body was. Despite the pain, Zigra was still trying to swim toward the cruise ship, fore his hunger was stronger than the pain. When Gamera was only a few feet away from Zigra, blades slit out of his elbows and forearm. Gamera let out a huge wail as he stabbed his blades into Zigra's body over and over again. He continued stabbing for two minutes. After that Zigra laid dead in a pool of his own blood. Gamera was about to let out a victory roar when he stopped and turned his head to a different direction.

He looked on for about a minute when a sudden intensity appeared in his eyes. Gamera's arms, legs, tail and head slid into his shell as he started spinning around and around as blue fire sprouted out of the parts of his shell that housed the body parts that were tucked inside. Gamera then took off flying into the sky in the direction he was looking before.

Bryan and Chris just stood there for a moment unsure if they saw what they really saw. Then Bryan started running toward the parking lot where they left their car. Chris ran after him.

"Bryan, where are you going?"

"To follow him."

"What? No! Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what that thing could do to you? I mean I know you're suppose to be studying giant monsters, but damn it, Bryan, you can't do this! It's like committing... No wait. Scratch that. It's not like committing suicide, it is committing suicide. Now I'm begging you for the last time."

"Listen to me, Chris! First off, I'm well aware of the risks of chasing a giant monster. But did you space the part where he saved us and that cruise ship? Second, I have an assignment to do. I was sent here to study kaiju. And here I have one of the most powerful of them all. That monster is a gold mind of knowledge. Not just in the kaiju line of study, but possibly in all kinds of study. I mean you can't, you cannot tell me that after seeing it in action that you're not the lest bit curious about it."

Chris didn't say anything. Bryan took a deep breath before saying, "This is important to me, Chris and I'm gonna do it, with or without your help. So you have to choose now."

"You know you're not the only one who was sent here to study something you know? If I go monster hunting with you, I won't get my studying assignment done,"said Chris.

"Oh yes you will. If you help me with this, I'll help you study those fish. Deal?"

Chris thought about it for a little bit. Then he looked and saw Bryan doing the lower lip look.

"Aww man. Don't do that! Alright! Alright! I'll help you find your giant mutant turtle."

Bryan grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"This is such an emotional moment for me. ...So can you pay for a plane and pilot? I gave all my money that I had on me to that guy for the motor boat."

Chris grabbed a small rock and threw it at Bryan. Although it missed completely.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I'm doing this whole re-editing thing, but I think I might need some help. I need you the readers to help me go through the story and help me find typing errors and see if you can spot words that you think may be missing. I'd appreciate it very much. Don't put it in a review (unless you're a guess reviewer). PM what you find to me. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff and I love ya like a play cousin.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

When Tails finally got to the beach, he saw that Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese were already there waiting for him. Tails was greeted with waves and hellos, as well as sibling-like love.

"Hello, Tails. I'm very glad that you were able to come hang out with us," said Cream.

"Believe me, Cream, I'm happy to be here too. It's great to see you all," Tails said.

"Well are you gonna stand there all day like a stranger? Or are you going to sit down and taste some of this macaroni and cheese I made?" asked Amy before she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Tails gladly took a spot around the beach towel that his friends surrounded. He sat down next to Cream who seemed really happy that he chose to sit next to her. Ever since the events surrounding Cosmo's death, Cream has been trying to get closer to Tails. They weren't as close to each other as they were with some of the others, but Cream has always wanted to change that. She just had a hard time telling Tails this, especially after how hard he took Cosmo's death. But now that it has been a few years, Cream is hoping to finally let Tails know how she feels.

"So how is it, Tails?" asked Amy.

"Excellent, Amy! The best macaroni and cheese I've ever had. And that ain't bull. This is really really good."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I had to do a little something special with the cheese sauce. I knew that for such an occasion it needed to be extra good."

"Well whatever you did, it was genius. I could eat this everyday of my life."

"I'm flattered."

"So, Tails how come we never see you anymore?" Cream asked.

"Well uuhhh...it's just that...uuhhh...I've been very busy lately. Ya know, working at the shop, helping people at home with their utensils. I've just really been busy lately," said Tails.

"Well busy, or not you should try to make more time for your friends. Because...we all missed you, Tails. ...Especially me," said Cream as her cheeks started to blush.

But she quickly caught herself. However Tails was able to notice before she got a hold of herself. _Does she have a thing for me,_ Tails thought to himself. He then thought about how odd it would be since they never really hung out that much. Although he had to admit, with her sitting there so close to him, he could make out signs that he could be attracted to her.

"Hey, Sonic, you've been awfully quiet over there. Whats up?" said Amy.

"Huh? Oh, just enjoying the peaceful sunny day and afternoon breeze. Those are a few of the things in life that people take for granted. It's really a shame because they're two of the best things life gives us," said Sonic.

Tails looked up at the sky to take notice.

"It is a really beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Yes, Tails. It certainly is," said Cream.

Tails looked from the sky to Cream who's eyes made contact with Tails's. The two started to feel awkward as each other started to blush. Cream's heart started to race, while Tails was trying to figure out what to do now.

"Hey what's up with you two?" asked Amy.

"I smell love in the air," Sonic said.

"Chao, chao," Cheese said.

"Whoa! Oh. Uuuhh, heh heh. Hi, Cheese. Didn't notice you were there, you were being so quiet this whole time," said Tails.

"Chao, chao," Cheese responded in an understanding way.

After that awkward moment, the group of friends spent the next few minutes sitting, eating and telling stories about what each other had been up to in recent years. Amy had been trying to convince Sonic to go on a trip with her to the royal city, Mobotropolis, while for some reason Sonic was trying to avoid going to the royal city. Cream and Cheese had basically just been hanging out doing all kinds of things. Tails well...Tails had been spending his last few years trying to forget Cosmo. Of course he didn't tell his friends that. Instead he just told them, that he has been busy working in his shop. Which was partially true. After they got done eating, Amy said "So, today's a beautiful day out today. I say we take advantage of it. Who wants to go water skiing?"

Cream and Cheese excitedly agreed. Tails on the other hand was kinda quiet at first.

"Come on, Tails. It'll be fun," said Cream.

Tails decided that he could use more fun in his life.

"Alright, I'll come too!" he said.

"How about you, Sonic? It's gonna be really cool," said Amy.

"Inches above water with only thin ass water skis to keep me from falling in? Thanks for the invite, but I'm gonna be busy not doing that," Sonic said as he threw a Frisbee down the beach and ran after it.

"Ah never mind him. We're going to have a blast! I've got my motor boat parked by the docks. So lets go," Amy said.

As Tails was running along side Cream, he couldn't help but stare at her. He was 14 going on 15 this year, while she was 13. And it was just now, that he was discovering her beauty. He always knew she had a beautiful soul, but he was now discovering her physical beauty as well. Cream looked to her side to see Tails quickly looking away. She couldn't help but blush. Cream had a feeling that this was gonna be the day where her secret wish came true. This would be the day that she and Tails would fall in love and be together.

They made it to the docks and saw Amy's boat. They could tell it was hers, because it kinda sticks out in a crowd of motor boats.

"Wow, Amy, it's a beautiful boat. You're very lucky," Cream complemented.

"Well of course. Sonic only buys the best for his goddess," Amy said.

"Does Sonic really call you that?" Tails asked.

"No," Amy said with a frown.

"But I'm trying SOOO hard to make him. But he just won't do it!"

Everyone stared at Amy as if something was wrong with her (which we all of course know there is). Amy looked back at everyone with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Uh. Lets just get on the boat. How 'bout it?" asked Amy.

"Works for me," said Tails.

"And me," said Cream.

"Chao," said Cheese.

And with that they got on the motor boat, Amy had Tails start up the engine, Cream was on the water skis while holding onto the rope attached to the end of the boat because it was decided she'd go first. And with that they were off into the open water having a wonderful time.

Meanwhile Sonic was still on the beach playing with his Frisbee. No matter how hard or how many times he threw it, Sonic was always able to catch it. After a long time, Sonic finally said, "Alright, this is starting to get boring. I'm gonna throw it one more time. And if nothing exciting happens, I give up."

So Sonic threw the Frisbee and then he ran after it, and just as he was about to catch it...when he ran into something metal sticking out of the sand.

"That'll teach me to look where I'm going," Sonic said as he tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

But to add insult to injury, the Frisbee landed on top of Sonic's head.

"Hey who's the wise guy? Oh yeah, I'm the wise guy," Sonic said talking to no one in particular.

After all that, Sonic saw what he ran into. It appeared to be some kind of metal box. Sonic inspected it closer and found that one side of the box was open. When he looked inside, he only saw some kind of cloth that looked like it had a piece ripped off of it. He also saw bloody bird feathers all over the cloth. Sonic put his hand over his mouth and tried really hard to keep from throwing up. _What was in this box_, Sonic thought to himself. _And why would it do this to a bird?_ That question would have to go unanswered for now. Sonic noticed that the sun seemed to be shining brighter. So much brighter that it was hurting Sonic's eyes. Sonic held one hand over his eyes as he tried to look through the gap between his fingers so he could try and make out what this bright light really was. He only had seconds to run as the fiery object came crashing down where the metal box was. Sonic took a deep breath of relief as he looked back to see the impact crater left by the fallen object. Sonic slowly walked back to where the crater was. Then he peeked his head over the edge of the crater and saw...what looked like a metal egg. Then many more metal eggs fell from the sky in a ball of fire. Some fell on the beach, while most fell into the town not too far from the beach.

"That's where Uncle Chuck is," Sonic said in fear.

Not fear for himself, but fear for his old uncle. Sonic had a decision to make. Either stay on the beach and help the people there, or run into town and try and help the local residents, including Uncle Chuck. Sonic's decision was a selfish one. But he could not risk the life of his own uncle. He ran as fast as he could toward the town.

"Hang on, Uncle Chuck. I'm coming for ya."

Meanwhile, Cream was having the time of her life water skiing while also getting a chance to hangout with her best friends, especially Tails. She could see him sitting back as the wind blew through his fur. She couldn't help but go ga ga eyed seeing him like that. She really thought that if anyone could fill the void in Tails's life left by Cosmo's passing, it could be her. She wanted it to be her and she felt that Tails wanted it to be her too. She never had these feelings for anyone before, she couldn't help herself. She loved him. Deep down inside, she loved him with all her heart and despite how selfish this sounded, now that Cosmo was gone, Cream felt she had a true chance with Tails. He could be hers and if Cream had anything to say about it, Tails will be hers.

She then noticed something out of the side of her eye. She then turned to get a better look. She watched in terror as balls of fire fell from the sky and onto the beach and then onto the close by town, Beachside Paradise. Cream looked back to Tails and started shouting to try and get his attention. Tails was sitting looking up at the sky, thinking about what it might be like if Cosmo was here enjoying this with him. His train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like a girl's voice, calling his name. Tails looked around and eventually realized it was Cream calling from behind the boat. When she saw that Tails was looking at her, she started pointing to the shore. Tails looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the horrible sight. Tails ran up to Amy who was at the steering wheel.

"Amy, Amy!"

"What is it, Tails? I'm trying to steer!"

"Look over at the beach!" Tails replied.

Amy looked and gasped at the sight.

"Amy, we've gotta go help those people. They could be seriously injured, or some may even be dead. We gotta head in now."

"Right."

Amy turned the boat and started heading for the beach. Tails grabbed the rope tied to the end of the boat and pulled Cream in.

"Thank you, Tails."

"My pleasure, Cream."

"Which way should I head, the dock or the beach?" Amy asked.

"Head for the beach. Do not stop. Let no thing get in your way," Tails replied.

"Yes sir, General Prower!" Amy said sarcastically.

They reached the beach and got out to help people. Thankfully, only a few people were hurt and even fewer critically.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran into the town to help the residents out," said Tails.

"Guys! Over here! Quickly! Come look at this!" said Cream.

Tails and Amy ran over to where Cream and Cheese were standing. Which was right on the edge of one of the impact craters.

"What is it, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Look there," Cream said pointing into the crater.

Amy and Tails looked in to see what looked like a giant metal egg.

"Eggman," Tails, Amy and Cream said at the same time.

Then the giant metal egg broke apart revealing a black armored robot that looked like a knight, except for the fact that his right arm was replaced with a canon with a slide on it like a shotgun. It looked up at the group of friends and said, "Scanning. Subjects confirmed as Miles Prower, Amy Rose, Cream Rabbit and Cheese. Course of action: terminate."

And with that the robot brought up his left arm and slid the slide on his right arm and fired its arm canon at the group. But they were able to get out of the way.

"Oh yeah. It's Eggman alright," Tails said.

"Guys look!" Cream said pointing toward another impact crater.

What they saw was another of those black armored robots climbing out of its crater. Then all at once, more of those robots all climbed out of their impact craters.

"Guys..., I think we might possibly have a little bit of a situation," said Tails.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Amy who already had her giant hammer out.

The first robot tried to grab Cheese, but Cream ran at the robot delivering a jump kick to it as she said "Lay off my friend, clanker."

"Chao chao," said Cheese in happiness.

However the robot quickly recovered from the blow and responded with a punt kick knocking Cream off her feet. Tails reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out an explosive.

"Why do I have a bomb in my vest?" Tails asked himself.

He shrugged off the thought and started spinning his twin tails to fly. Tails flew up high enough not to be seen by the robot that was attacking Cream. He then landed quietly behind said robot and without being detected put the bomb on the robots leg and set the timer for 30 seconds. Tails then ran to Cream, picked her up in his arms and started flying away. The robot exploded into several pieces. Cream snuggled her head into the fur on Tails's chest with her arms wrapped around him, as she tried to steady her breathing. She realized that she had her eyes shut tight. She opened them and finally saw where she was. She looked up to see Tails staring down at her blushing redder then a fresh apple.

"Th-thank you, Tails," said Cream.

"Uh yeah. Sure. No problem, Cream."

A robot was shooting at a family. Amy saw this and ran up to the robot and started smashing the robot's legs. After taking so many armor bending shots to the legs, the robot toppled over to the ground at which point Amy changed her attack from the legs to the head.

"Well don't just sit there like you're waiting for a picnic. RUN!" Amy said to the family of badgers.

Amy was looking for her next target when an explosion knocked off her feet. Several explosions were set off all over the beach by the canons on the arm of the robots.

"Amy, we're in way over our heads!" Tails shouted over the sound of the explosions.

"No we're not! We're doing fine!" Amy said.

At that point a robot locked and loaded his canon and fired in Amy's direction. The blast didn't hit her, but it landed a few feet in front of her causing an explosion that sent Amy flying several feet. She landed on ground that was a lot harder than the smooth sand of the beach. Amy slowly got back to her feet.

"Okay, maybe we do need some help. So what do we do?"

"We get the people to safety, then head to the town and try to help Sonic. Also in town there will be a phone. So we'll be able to call Knuckles and the Mobotropolis Royal Army for help," Tails said as he landed next to Amy and let Cream back on her feet.

"Where do we lead these people? We can't lead them to the town. It's in even worse condition then the beach is. Just look for yourselves," Cream said as she pointed toward the town.

Tails and Amy could see that they were flames coming from the town. "But that's where Sonic is!" Amy yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sonic can take care of himself, Amy. You know that," said Cream.

"Chao," Cheese added.

"Come on, guys. We've gotta get these people out of here," said Tails.

"Amy, you gather up the young men and women. Cream, you and Cheese escort the children. I'll guide the elderly. We'll lead them to the chao village in the woods not far from here. Then we're gonna go help Sonic."

"Right," Amy and Cream said at the same time.

Amy went up to a couple of foxes who were trying to enjoy their first beach trip as a married couple.

"Excuse me. But if you two want to live, please follow me," Amy said. A bunch of other anthropomorphic animals looked at her.

"Yeah, you all too. Come on, we're going to the chao village where it is safe. Let's move, move, move!"

With that all the people were following Amy who led them into the nearby woods. Tails flew over the heads of the seniors who were desperately trying to get into the woods.

"Don't crowd. You're all gonna make it to the village all right."

Unfortunately as Tails said that, a few of the seniors in the back of the group were swept away by three explosions that ended up combining into one. Tears ran down Tails's face. These people were his self imposed responsibility and he just let a few of them die. Despite all the sadness and anger building up inside him, Tails crunched all those emotions down so that they couldn't cloud his judgment. "The best thing to do now is see to it that no more of these people die," The voice came into Tails head. Tails did not question how that happened. He only knew that the voice was right. He had to get these people to safety.

"Come on, people. Move! Let's go! Let's go! We gotta get outta here!"

Tails looked down to see an elderly couple struggling to pull a cart of their belongings. Tails landed next to them.

"Allow me," Tails said as he started pulling the cart toward the forest.

"Thank you, young man," said one of the elderly cats.

"Alright children, everyone get in line behind me. Single file now," Cream said.

She saw one kid crying because her stuffed rabbit was on fire. Cream came over and hugged the young female fox.

"Come on and follow the real rabbit," said Cream.

As she started walking she saw that Cheese was actually having a hard time getting the children to follow him. Cream came over and gathered up Cheese's group of children.

"Now everybody stay close," said Cream.

An explosion ripped a tree out of it's roots. The tree landed right next to Cream's group. The children all screamed and started to cry.

"Children, children, please. Standing here crying will accomplish nothing. Now we gotta get moving. Come on now and stick together."

Cream lead the children deep into the woods where they met up with Tails and Amy's groups.

"Cream, Cheese, I'm so glad you guys made it," Tails said as he walked up toward them.

Cream couldn't help herself. She ran over to Tails and wrapped her arms around him as he stood there with a surprised look on his face. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. They released their embrace just as Amy came up to them.

"Okay, now what's the plan?" Amy asked.

Tails thought for a moment.

"Cheese, I need you to come with me," said Tails.

"Chao, chao," said Cheese as he started following Tails.

Tails walked to the front of the group and stood on top of a rock.

"Alright, everybody, listen up!"

All eyes were on Tails.

"Now not far away is a small chao village. This little chao will take you there," said Tails as he pointed at Cheese.

"Everybody follow, Cheese. Seniors and children first."

Cheese looked at Tails with a troubled look on his face.

"I know you can do this, Cheese. You've got too. It's important. I'm counting on you to lead these people to the village. Can you do that, Cheese?"

Cheese just floated there for a moment with his eyes closed, not saying a thing.

"Chao," Cheese finally responded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot, Cheese. Thanks a whole heep, man," Tails said.

Cheese floated over to Cream and rubbed the side of his face against hers.

"Come back in one piece, alright, Cheese?" Cream asked as she started to sob.

"Chao, chao, chao," Cheese said as he winked at Cream.

And with that he turned to lead the group.

"But what are we gonna do in the meantime?" Amy asked Tails.

"We're gonna go help Sonic in town," Tails responded.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Hold onto your socks, cause this is gonna get messy!" Amy said as she started running for town.

"Hey, Tails." Cream said.

Y...y...yeah, Cream?"

"Thanks again for saving me on the beach. It was very brave of you."

"S...s...s...sure. Uh...don't mention it."

As Tails and Cream walked out of the forest, Tails had to fight really hard to keep from reaching out for Cream's hand. Although more than likely that was what Cream was secretly hoping he'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people like I said before. I may end up needing your help with the re-editing of this story. In the two chapters before this one and in this one itself, if you see I made a spelling, or grammar error of some kind, or you think a word is missing don't hesitate to tell me. While we're on the subject, do any of you know if Chao is suppose to be capitalized all the time, or if it can be lower cased also. I hope to better myself as a writer. I know my stories wont ever be considered high class entertainment, I mean they're fan fiction for goodness sake. But I can at least try to be the best I can be. Anyways, feel free to leave a review after reading. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Sonic got to the town, all the robots had broken out of their eggs and they had already caused several fires that sent people running into the streets in fear and panic.

"Damn you, Eggman. Damn you to hell," Sonic whispered.

He saw a young cat standing in the streets calling for her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy, help! I'm scared!" the young one screamed.

The building behind her exploded in a cloud of fire. Several giant pieces of falling, burning debris were about to fall on top of her. But Sonic ran over grabbed the girl and ran several feet away from the building.

"Are you alright, kid?" Sonic asked the young cat.

"I can't find my mommy," the young one said as she started crying.

"I'll help you find your mom, little girl. What's her name? And for that matter, what's yours?"

"My name Penny and my mom's name is Pam."

"Alright, Penny, let's find your mommy."

"Okay," said Penny.

"Now, Penny, you may wanna hold on tight."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Penny said as Sonic started running.

After five minutes of running, Sonic finally found Penny's mother who was with four other children. "Excuse me, ma'am, are you Pam?" said Sonic.

"Yes, sir. Have you seen my baby Penny?" Pam asked.

"Well let me think. Hmmmmmmmm. Do you mean this Penny?" Sonic asked as he stepped to the side to reveal Penny standing behind him.

"My baby!"

"Mommy!"

The two embraced each other.

"Thank you, sir for saving my daughter," said Pam.

"No prob., ma'am. But sir is a name for old guys. My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog."

And with that Sonic sped off into the town. Sonic came across a group of six robots. They were cornering a family of walruses. Sonic started spinning toward the robots like a pinball. He easily ripped through two of the robots and got in front of the walrus family. Sonic stuck his tongue out at the four remaining robots.

"Scanning," said all four robots.

"Subject confirmed as Sonic Hedgehog. Course of action, terminate."

"Oooohhhh. So Eggman wants you to terminate me huh? Okay. In that case, I won't be back," he said that last part with an Austrian accent and then ran off.

The robots ran after him. As Sonic turned a corner, some unseen person pushed a dumpster off the side of a building just as the robots were about to be in that spot. The dumpster crushed three of the robots while the fourth was unable to stop himself in time and ran into the dumpster thereby knocking the robot off it's feet. Sonic stopped and looked up to see Uncle Chuck standing on the edge where the dumpster came from.

"Uncle Chuck!" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"Hey there, Sonic. How's it hangin?" said Uncle Chuck.

A robot started shooting at the ledge Uncle Chuck was standing on. Sonic ran toward the robot then jumped up into the air and dropkicked the robot in the chest. Sonic ran at another robot and delivered a running headbutt to the robot's stomach area. Both robots were able to get back up from the blows. Sonic started running at them, but a third robot that was hiding shot in the direction Sonic was running. The blast made the ground in front of Sonic explode, which sent Sonic twirling through the air. Sonic landed in a pile of debris. Sonic looked up to see a robot reach out and grab him by the throat. The robot lifted Sonic off the ground and up to the robots eye level (the robot is 6 ft. 3).

"So, heh, heh. Come here often?" Sonic asked the robot.

He responded by putting his canon up close to Sonic's face.

"Okay so I'm not your type. All you had to do was say so," said Sonic.

"In that case, if you're going to be like that, I'll show myself out."

Sonic started kicking his feet into the robots chest at super speed. The kicks left big dents in the robots armor and forced the robot to release its grip on Sonic. But before Sonic could go running away, another robot shot at where Sonic and the dented up robot were standing. Sonic went back flipping into the air. He landed on the cold, hard ground with a loud thud. Sonic tried to get up but was in too much pain.

"Man, these guys are lousy shots, but those explosions could take down a dragon," Sonic said.

Ten robots formed a circle around Sonic and pointed their arm canons at him. Sonic tried getting up, but one of the robots used it's arm canon as a club and knocked Sonic back to the ground. The robots were just about to fire their guns (Thanks AC/DC), when some lazer blasts that seemed to come out of the sky blasted the robots away. Sonic looked up to see the X-Tornado flying through the sky with Amy on one wing and Knuckles on the other. Knuckles jumped off the wing and as he fell swung his right fist through a robots head. When Knuckles landed he smashed his left fist into a robots body three times. The robot fell to the ground in pieces. Knuckles jumped on another robot's back and then smashed his right fist through the robot's upper back and out its chest. Knuckles did a flip over another robot's head, then turned around and smashed the robot's legs with both his fists. Knuckles walked over to where Sonic was laying. Knuckles held out his hand with a smile on his face. Sonic accepted Knuckles' helping hand.

"So what are you doing lying down on the job? Do I have to do everything around here?" asked Knuckles.

"Don't worry about doing the work yourself. I owe these tin heads some major payback. But the real question is, what took you so long to get here?" Sonic replied.

"I was stuck in traffic when Tails, Amy and Cream, picked me up," said Knuckles.

Amy came down with her hammer swinging it down on a robot that was sneaking up behind Knuckles and Sonic.

"You two can talk later! Right now time for talk is over! Let's kick some iron ass!" said Amy before she ran down the street at two robots.

She smashed them both flat with her hammer. Meanwhile Tails and Cream were in the cockpit of the X-Tornado blasting any robots they could find. Well actually it was Tails doing the blasting. Cream was sitting in the back seat watching as Tails flew the X-Tornado into battle. _Oh he's so brave,_ Cream thought to herself. Amy looked to her left and saw a group of robots breaking into a burning building that she could see still had people in it. She ran as fast as she could toward the building. She made her entrance by crashing through a window onto the two robots in front of the group. She smashed them easily with her hammer. But another robot in the group slammed its knee into Amy's face. Another mafia kicked Amy in the left side of her head. She tried to keep her balance as she smacked her hammer into the right side of a robot's body. Although it's armor had a huge dent in its side, it was still able to stay on its feet. A robot shot at Amy. But the shot instead hit her hammer, blasting it into pieces. The impact of the blast knocked Amy to the floor. Before losing consciousness she saw that most of the family was able to make it out past the robots. A few others were not so lucky. The smoke and the fatigue from the kick to the head was overpowering Amy, forcing her into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Tails was watching all the chaos outside the burning building unfold from the cockpit of the X-Tornado. After seven minutes Tails started to worry about Amy because she had not yet come out of the burning building. Tails decided to contact Sonic via communicator.

"This is Tails calling Sonic. Sonic, you there, dude?"

"Right here, little bro. What's up?"

"A few minutes ago, Amy went into a burning building to save a family from a group of those robots and she hasn't come out yet. I'm really worried about her, Sonic."

"Amy went into a burning building? Why the hell didn't you tell me before? Which building is it?"

"The one a few yards to your left."

Sonic looked to his left to see that the roof on the small building was starting to collapse.

"AMY!" Sonic screamed as he started running toward the building.

However a robot shot at the ground where Sonic was about to be. Sonic had to slide onto his back to keep from running straight into the explosion. Another explosion happened a few feet to Sonic's left, the impact forcing him to roll away. Sonic was starting to hear a ringing in his ears that kept echoing. His vision was also very blurry and it also seemed like there were streaks of red crossing through his vision. Sonic was however able to see a small lazer handgun laying next to him soaked in blood. Sonic had only seen guns before, and even held them, but he never actually used one. But right now he didn't even think about it. He picked up the gun and started running again. Sonic's vision was starting to clear a little. He fired his gun at a robot on his left, then two on his right. He stopped running and started firing at three robots that were on his left hiding behind some debris. He managed to hit one, but wasn't able to get a clear shot at the other two. A robot came up behind Sonic and fired its arm canon. Sonic heard the slide and managed to duck and let the blast hit the two robots in front of him. Then Sonic twirled around and fired off several shots at the robot that tried to sneak attack him. The robot went down without a chance. Sonic ran up to the burning building and kicked in the front door.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Sonic shouted over the roar of the flames.

"Amy where are you?!"

Sonic finally spotted Amy laying on the ground. Sonic started walking towards her, but one of the support beams came crashing through the ceiling, cutting off Sonic from Amy.

"No! Amy!"

Sonic looked desperately for a way to get to Amy. He made a rash decision. He ran then leaped over the fire. He got back to his feet and started looking through the black smoke and bright blazing flames. He saw Amy still laying where she was before. Sonic ran over to her and then knelt down to one knee to check her out.

"Amy," said Sonic who was unable to hide the concern in his voice.

Amy slowly looked up at Sonic and then smiled a little, fore she was happy to see him.

"S-s-Sonic," Amy managed to say before passing out.

Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and started looking for a way out. He saw something he didn't see before, a back door leading to the outside. H3 started walking for the door being unable to run amongst the flames and falling debris. Sonic was a few feet from the door when a piece of the ceiling fell on top of Sonic's head. Sonic fell to one knee, but was able to keep Amy in his arms. His vision started to get blurry again and the echoing whistle started in his ears again. Despite not being able to see very good, Sonic got back to his feet and basically limped toward the door. Meanwhile Knuckles had just smashed his right fist through the last robot when he realized Sonic was gone.

"Tails, what happened to Sonic?" Knuckles said through the communicator.

"He went into a burning building to rescue Amy," said Tails.

"What? Are you sure? Which one?"

But as Knuckles said that, a big fiery explosion burst through the roof of one building. Knuckles saw Sonic come crashing through one of the building's doors with Amy in his arms. Another explosion shook the building which then collapsed. Sonic took a few more steps before finally passing out and collapsing. Knuckles ran to Sonic and Amy. Tails was taking the X-Tornado in for a landing when a bunch of bigger ships appeared in the sky. They all landed near the burning town. When the hanger doors opened, a bunch of troops wearing Moboius royal military and paramedics uniforms came running out of the ships. The paramedics had stretchers, and first aid kits, while the military group had guns to fight whatever the threat was and hoses to put out the fires. Knuckles watched as paramedics took Sonic and Amy on stretchers to one of the ships. Knuckles went up the ramp with them and said to one of the military men,

"I'm getting on this ship with them."

"Agreed," said the military man who was a leopard and a general leopard at that.

"The Queen wishes to speak with all the survivors of this tragedy. Food, water and medical aid will be served on the way."

"Sounds good to me," said Knuckles.

"Hey there, Knuckles old boy," said Uncle Chuck who was coming up the ramp.

"Uncle Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Well up until about recently I lived here. But now...well let's just say I've decided to relocate."

Knuckles felt bad about Uncle Chuck's living predicament.

"How's Sonic?" Chuck asked.

"I honestly don't know at this time. But the medics will be looking after him on the way to Mobotropolis. So we should know more before we get there."

Meanwhile a stranger with a cloth wrapped around his face watched in hiding as the X-Tornado landed. Tails had just opened the cockpit when a solider came up to the X-Tornado.

"Are you Tails and Cream?" asked the armadillo solider.

"Yes, sir, we are," replied Tails.

"You are to move your ship into the hangar of the main command ship. You will be accompanying your friends Sonic, Sir Charles, Knuckles and Amy on route to the royal city of Mobotropolis. The Queen wishes to speak to any and all survivors and witnesses of this tragedy. Food, water and medical aid will be provided. Now get a move on."

"Yes, sir," Tails and Cream said at the same time.

The stranger ran to the X-Tornado and grabbed onto one of the wings just as it was taking off. The X-Tornado landed in the hangar without a single problem. And without anyone seeing, the stranger jumped off the wing and hid behind a pile of boxes. Tails helped Cream out of the cockpit and they both waited as a lizard solider came up to them.

"Follow me if you wish to see your friends."

"Yes sir," said Tails and Cream at the same time again. This time they laughed a little.

"What are the chances we'd say that exact same thing twice in a matter of a few minutes?" said Tails.

"I know, tt's weird. But still funny," said Cream.

They followed the lizard solider through the interior of the ship, while the stranger followed them in a way so as not to be detected even by the ship's security cameras. The lizard solider stopped outside the entrance to the sickbay.

"Step right in. They should be the first bed you see."

"Thank you, sir," said Tails and Cream together.

"Alright that was funny the first time. Now it isn't as funny," said Tails.

"Yes it is," said Cream.

Tails turned to look at Cream who simply gave him a cutesy, innocent smile. Tails returned her smile and the two giggled a they stepped inside and saw Sonic laying in bed surrounded by Uncle Chuck and Knuckles.

"Uncle Chuck, Knuckles, how very nice it is to see you both again," said Cream.

"Hello there, little Creamy," said Uncle Chuck as he hugged her.

"It is good to see you again too," Knuckles said.

"Hello, Tails. I haven't seen you in almost two years. How have you been?" Uncle Chuck said as he hugged Tails.

"I've been great, Uncle Chuck. It's great to see you again after so long. And it's good to see you too, Knuckles."

"Likewise, Tails. Likewise."

"So do you two know where Amy is?" asked Cream.

"She's in a bed four beds down," said Uncle Chuck.

"She's in very bad condition though, Creamy. She suffered first degree burns to her arms and a lot of smoke got into her lungs. She may need more treatment once we're in Mobotropolis. I'm sure she'll be fine though. Amy has always had the heart of a fighter in her. But at the same time, she's had a spirit of gold. Although she can be a little hotheaded sometimes."

That last thing Uncle Chuck said got a little chuckle from Tails, Cream and even Knuckles.

"Man, don't we know it," said Knuckles.

"What can you tell us about Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Well, Tails, I'm afraid that Sonic suffered a small concussion. It can be treated at the hospital in Mobotropolis. So he'll be all right. Still..., it's hard to accept that your nephew has got a concussion," Uncle Chuck said as he started to weep.

Cream came over and hugged Uncle Chuck, hoping to relieve some of his sad feelings.

"Thanks, Creamy girl. Thank so much," Uncle Chuck said as a sad smile came to his face.

"You're awfully quiet, Knuckles. What's eating ya?" said Tails.

"I'm trying to figure out why Dr. Eggman would attack a random village. Usually his attacks are aimed directly at Sonic. So what's up with this attack?" said Knuckles.

"Oh I believe I can answer that one, Sunny. He was trying to attack me to get at Sonic emotionally. Plus I was at one time Moboius's knight in shinning armor before Sonic was. Maybe he was trying to see to it that I could never be the knight again."

"But why would he wait until now to do that?" asked Cream.

"Well, Creamy, sometimes Dr. Eggman does these things when he has a huge master plan up his sleeves," said Chuck.

"So you think Eggman's up to something big?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes I do, Knuckles and if that's the case, we need to give this information to Queen Aleena. She'll be very interested to know about this."

"Do you know what Eggman is planning?" asked Cream.

Uncle Chuck took a deep breath.

"No, Cream, I don't. But what I do know is that it's no good. We've got to talk to The Queen about this. We just gotta."

"Excuse me," said a nurse.

All eyes were now on the dog nurse.

"The doctor says the concussion is not as bad as we once thought. He says Sonic will regain consciousness before we arrive in Mobotropolis."

"What about Amy?" asked Cream.

"Well... If we do some work on her now she may be healthy enough to walk around the ship as long as she doesn't do anything to physical."

"You do whatever you can for these two, ya hear?" said Uncle Chuck.

"Yes, Sir Charles. We will begin immediately. But I'm afraid you all have to wait outside in the hallway while we're working."

"Alright, children. Let's get out of the way so the doctors can fix up Sonic and Amy alright?" said Uncle Chuck.

As they walked out into the hall, the stranger quickly took refuge in a supply closet.

"Now, children, all we can do is just sit here and wait," said Uncle Chuck.

Sonic's eyes started to flutter, then they opened. He sat up. He looked around. He could tell he was in some kind of medical center. He slowly got up out of his bed and started walking toward the door that would lead to the hall. When he came through the door he saw that Tails and Uncle Chuck were looking in his direction like they'd been waiting for him to come out. He also saw Knuckles staring out a window at the clouds. He saw that Cream was sleeping with her head on Tails's lap. Sonic smiled at Tails and then gave him a thumbs up and an 'ALRIGHT' wink. Uncle Chuck ran up to Sonic and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Chuck..." Sonic said.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You here me now, sunny boy. I was worried about you. We all were."

Tails nudged Cream's shoulder a little and he said, "Cream, Cream. It's time to wake up."

Cream's eyes started to open as she looked up to see Tails's smiling face.

"It's time to wake up, Cream," said Tails.

Cream sat up and stretched her arms as she let out a yawn.

"Are we in Mobotropolis?" asked Cream.

"No, but there's someone here we've all been waiting for," said Tails.

Cream looked to see Sonic. Cream ran over and hugged Sonic who returned the kind gesture.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad your all right," said Cream.

"Thanks, Cream, I'm glad to see you guys are all in good health too. Wait, where's Amy?" asked Sonic.

"The doctors are still working on her. They say if it goes good, she'll be able to walk around the ship with the rest of us. So all we can do is sit and see how it works out," said Tails.

An hour went by. Sonic was really worried about Amy. So worried that he was fighting back tears. _I should have been faster,_ Sonic thought to himself. _I have to be faster. I'm the fastest thing alive. But I wasn't fast enough this time. Why? Why wasn't I fast enough to save the girl I love the most? Why? If I love her so much then why wasn't I fast enough to save her_? Sonic's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the sick bay door opening. Several doctors and nurses of different species surrounded Amy who was walking on crutches. Sonic ran to her and kissed her right on her lips. Amy could see Sonic had been crying.

"Don't ever do anything like that again unless I'm right there next to you! Please don't ever do that to me again! I love you too much to lose you like that!" Sonic said as he looked into Amy's eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I was only trying to help that family. Like how I promised myself I would help others in need," said Amy.

"I understand that. But if it comes down to you or your duty. I pick you. Because I love you."

Amy was never so happy to hear Sonic say that.

"I love you too, Sonic."

After a minute went by for all that to sink in Sonic finally spoke.

"So where are we and where we going?" asked Amy.

Then Tails explained.

"We're on our way to Mobotropolis to see The Queen."

"Oh yeah?" said Sonic not sounding enthused.

"Yes, Sonic. She wants to talk to all of us because we were witnesses and survivors of the town attack," said Cream.

"Oh I see," said Sonic.

"Wow Mobotropolis? When are we gonna get there?" asked Amy.

"We should be there in an hour or two. Until then, we all should grab something to eat," said Uncle Chuck.

He continued, "I don't know about all of you, but I could go for a chili dog."

"A chili what? What's a chili dog?" asked Sonic.

"You've never had a chili dog?" asked Uncle Chuck.

"No," said Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic boy, are you in for a treat. Come on, children, I'll show ya to the cafeteria," said Uncle Chuck.

As the group passed by the supply closet, the stranger creaked the door open a little. When he saw Sonic walk by he growled a little. So close yet so far. With all his friends there to help him, Sonic would easily overpower the stranger. He'd have to be patient. Wait 'til Sonic was alone then the creature would have its revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let you all know if it wasn't clear before. The continuities this story follows are from the Gamera Heisei trilogy and loosely follows the Sonic X anime, while also borrowing elements from other pieces of extended Sonic The Hedgehog media. Just thought I'd clear that up. Please remember to leave a review and let me know how I'm doing in my re-editing of this story. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"And explain again why I'm paying for the pilot and island guide," said Chris.

"Because I'm all out of cash. I spent that last of it paying that guy for the damages to his motor boat," said Bryan.

"You know what, why are you complaining? I'm taking you on an adventure. It's not like you've ever done anything crazy like this before. In all the time I've known ya, you've been a bookworm, study nut, work crazy nerd. So come on. Leave the protection of the books."

"Yeah, you're right, Bryan. I've never done anything adventurous ever," said Chris sadly smiling to himself.

"But in case you forgot, I do have to do studies on the new fish species here in Japan. How am I suppose to do that when I'm off with you chasing monsters?" said Chris.

"I told you. Once we gather all the info we can on Gamera, then we'll go fishing, okay? Cool. Now help me and the little guy here..." 'points to pilot' "...load the bags on the plane," said Bryan.

"Hey, I may be little, but I have feelings too. You either treat me with respect or you no get me or my plane's services! You got that?" shouted the excitably pilot.

"Yes, sir," Bryan said like he meant it.

Chris stood on the dock looking off into the sunset. He thought about the adventures he had as a kid. At that time he was hiding people from another dimension in his parents' million dollar mansion. They eventually became his best friends. He got especially close to the one called Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Hey, Chris! You gonna stand there daydreaming all day or are you gonna get in this plane so we can be off to face adventure and a mutant turtle who isn't even a ninja or a teenager?" asked Bryan.

"Your friend is right. We have no time for day dreaming. I have very busy schedule to keep. My schedule get messed up, people responsible get messed up," said the pilot.

Chris and Bryan got into the passengers seats of the small plane while the pilot got in the pilot's seat.

"Are you all prepared to go?" asked the pilot.

"We're cool, man. Way past cool," said Bryan.

"Don't say that," said Chris.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds stupid."

"Oh come on, you're going to sit there and try and tell me that no one you've ever known has said that?"

"As far as I know, no. And I would like to keep it that way."

"Whatever, man. If you ask my advice, you need to chill out."

"How do you expect me to chill out when we are going after a giant fire breathing turtle, Bryan? How?"

"You two shut up back there! Hard to concentrate with all this loud noise and arguing!" said the pilot.

Having his speaking rights revoked for the time being, Bryan decided to get out his iPod and started playing his favorite song by his favorite band. Rock And Roll All Nite by KISS. In all the time Chris had known Bryan, the one thing that has always been constant is Bryan's never dieing love for KISS.

"Hey, bro?" said Chris.

Bryan paused his iPod.

"Yeah, what?"

"Umm...is KISS the only band you listen too?"

"Oh no. But they are the band I listen to most. Nope, I listen to everything from Van Halen, Bon Jovi, Poison, Guns'n'Roeses, Motley Crue, Black Sabbath, Journey, 38 Special, Green Day..."

"Forget I asked. Continue Rocking n Rolling all night," said Chris.

"Yo, Chris, I may fall a sleep. So if I do, wake me when we get there," said Bryan.

"Wait, what's the name of the guide we're meeting on this island?" asked Chris.

"Huh? Oh, it's a girl named Asagi Kusanagi who I wired a pay fee to with the cash you gave me before. She's been living on that island for the past few years. She knows it well. That's why I chose her. That and from what I could tell from her picture on the guide to guides website, she's kinda hot. You know, for a Japanese babe," said Bryan.

**MEANWHILE:**

Asagi stared at the approaching storm clouds. According to the weather report, the storm could turn deadly. Asagi wasn't afraid for herself though. She's been to Hell and back. She was worried more about the two men she agreed to guide around the island. She didn't think they were coming to the island expecting there to be a deadly typhoon. Asagi saw a small plane coming in for a landing. _Guess that's them,_ Asagi thought to herself.

"I guess I'm going to have to tell them that they just have to go back to wherever they came from," said Asagi out loud as she started heading for the docks.

Meanwhile the plane started skirmishing across the water as it slowed to make its final approach to the docks. The plane came to a complete stop next to one of the docks. The door to the plane opened and Bryan and Chris stepped out onto the dock.

"Ah. Look at this man. The great outdoors! But on an island. Which makes it even better!" said Bryan.

"It is beautiful," said Chris.

"I mean except for those nasty looking clouds way out there," Chris added as he pointed to where the clouds were.

"Ah don't be worried about those clouds. We here. We are here. Uh, Mister pilot man, whatever your name is. We're cool. You can head off now," said Bryan.

"I hope I never see you again! You a very rude boy!" shouted the pilot before he closed the plane door and took off.

"So, Bryan, what does this Asagi look like?" asked Chris.

"Just look for a hot Japanese chick," said Bryan.

"Well...there's one," said Chris as he pointed to a girl walking toward the dock through a forest trail.

"Oh yeah. That's her. Come on," said Bryan as he picked up his pack and started walking off the dock.

Chris followed close behind. They all met up somewhere between the path to the forest and the docks. "Are you Asagi Kusanagi?" asked Bryan.

"Yes that's right. I am," said Asagi.

"I'm Bryan Rich. I'm the guy who hired you on the website to guide us. This is my heterosexual life mate Chris Thorndyke. But I'm the sexy one," said Bryan.

"Uuuhh. Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Chris while looking embarrassed by Bryan's words.

"I'm sorry. But I cant guide you today and I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to go back to wherever it was you came from," said Asagi.

"What's that?" asked Bryan.

"I'm sorry, but they said in the weather report today that a possibly deadly storm is going to hit in two hours. It could turn into a typhoon. So I cant risk my life or yours. Forgive me, but my decision is final," said Asagi as she respectfully bowed.

"Hey, hey. It's two hours away. Cant we just like walk around until those two hours are up and then we'll just find a place in town to crash?" asked Bryan.

"No, I just told you, I won't risk my life for some nature hike. Why cant you just get back on your plane and head back to wherever you just came from?" asked Asagi.

"Well you see, Ms. Kusanagi, our pilot just left us here. So like it or not, we're kinda stuck here. You see we were expecting him to be our ride back as well. But for some reason or another he left us here, go figure. And now we don't even have enough money to afford a ride back to Tokyo," said Bryan.

"Wait. So does that mean we're stuck here?" asked Chris in a panic.

"No you're not. I will arrange for you to be sent back to Tokyo," said Asagi.

"Oh wait. No, I cant do that because of the storm. With a storm that could turn into a typhoon, there's no way that they'd allow air traffic around this area. So for now, yeah. You're stuck here," said Asagi.

"What are we suppose to do? We don't have any money to afford a room for the night and that pilot's obviously not coming back. So now what? Huh, Mr. Adventure?" Chris angrily asked Bryan.

"There is no need to berate him. He didn't know this was going to happen. Look because you're both stuck on this island and because you already paid me, I'll let you both sleep at my place," said Asagi.

"Great! Thank you so much ! You're a very kind and sweet person. Well, Bryan, let's hoof it." said Chris.

Asagi and Chris were already walking when Bryan said, "No."

"What?" Asagi and Chris asked at the same time.

"I'm not going with you two. I'm not just gonna sit in some lady's house! No offense. I'm going out there to find what I came here to find. I'm destined to be a kaijuologist. So with or without your guy's help, I'm going to search this island until I find Gamera or some other monster!" said Bryan.

"You guys do what you want. But I'm going this way."

Bryan started walking toward the forest. Before he could get far Chris ran up to him and said, "Hey wait up!"

Chris stopped when he was in front of Bryan.

"First of all, Bryan, you're a crazy son of a bitch! But you're also my friend and I cant let a friend disappear. I did that with a friend years ago and I'm not going to do it this time. So if you really want to go giant turtle monster hunting...I'm with you."

Bryan smiles and puts his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Thanks, bro. You know, I don't usually get all emotional. But, Chris..., you're the best friend I've ever had!" Bryan said as he hugged Chris.

They both started walking to the forest before being stopped by Asagi.

"Wait! If you two are going to go off anyway, I guess I'd better go along with you and be your stupid guide. But if we die, I'm going to kill you," said Asagi.

"I think she likes me," said Bryan as they started walking into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man Uncle Chuck, you weren't kidding! Those chili dogs were the bomb!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'm glad you liked them, sunny boy. I used to eat those all the time when I was your age. I just thought I'd pass on something from my childhood," said Uncle Chuck.

A voice came over the speakers that ran throughout the ship.

"Attention, all personal. We are making our final approach to Mobotropolis. Please return to your stations. And for you guess on the ship, please make your way to the exit ramp, except for those who are injured please return to sickbay. We will make sure you reunite with your friends when the ship lands."

"I guess that's all of us," said Tails.

"Yes indeed, Tails. Come on, children. Let's get cracking," said Uncle Chuck.

"Come on, Amy. We gotta head back to the sick bay," said Sonic.

"Alright, baby," said Amy who kissed Sonic after words.

Sonic and Amy walked side by side and waved to the others as they headed for the hangar. As Uncle Chuck and Knuckles walked ahead, Cream pulled Tails aside.

"Hey um, Tails, can we talk for a minute?" asked Cream.

"Sure, Cream. What's up?" said Tails.

"Well, we've been friends for years and in those years I naturally started to understand how much your friendship actually meant to me. I know we didn't spend quite as much time together as you did with Sonic and I did with Amy. But...after so long...I have to tell you...that I...I..."

"Will you two pick up the paste? The Queen won't wait and nether will I!" shouted Knuckles.

"Alright, alright! Keep your gloves on, Knucks! We're coming!" said Tails.

Knuckles continued to walk toward the ramp area.

"Look, Cream, I want to hear everything you have to say. Really I do. But I don't think Mr. high and mighty Knuckles is gonna gives even ten seconds until we talk to The Queen."

Tails took Cream's hands in his own

"But I've gotta say that your friendship has come to mean more to me as well and I hope that we can hang out more after we take care of this situation at Mobotropolis. What do you say?" said Tails.

Right now Cream was overcome by emotion. She'd never been so happy before and if things turned out they way she was hoping, she'd probably be more happy after they saw Queen Aleena.

"Alright, Tails. I cant wait until we finally get a chance to talk," said Cream.

"Me either, Cream. Me either."

Tails and Cream started walking again not realizing they still had one of their hands locked with the others' hand. They both looked down at their hands and saw this. Then they quickly released each others hand. They both gave nervous smiles to each other and chuckled a little. They got to the hangar and waited for the ship to land.

After the exit ramp opened up all the soldiers, ship crew, patients from the sick bay and all the guest came strolling down the ramp. Sonic and Amy caught up with the others at the bottom of the ramp.

"Well here it goes. We're going to the palace to meet Queen Aleena," said Tails.

"Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaat," said Sonic in an obviously sarcastic way.

"Hey, Sonic, what's eating you dude? I mean you've been like this about coming to Mobotropolis the entire trip. So what's up?" asked Tails.

"Oh uh...nothing. It's uh...not because we're here in Mobotropolis. It's just because uh...I'm still a little upset and shaken up about that whole experience we went through not that long ago. That's all," said Sonic.

Tails could tell Sonic was lying, but he didn't wanna get into it with his best friend. So he let it go.

"Alright, Sonic, if you say so."

Sonic and friends walked up to a group of royal guards who were waiting at the end of the landing platform.

"We have been assigned by The Queen herself to escort you to the palace. We wont be making any stops on the way, so don't ask. While on root to the palace, you will approach no one in the streets and no one will approach you. A carriage has been brought in to transport your sick and injured. When you have loaded them onto the carriage, let us please be on our way."

"Nice guy. Not," Tails whispered to to Cream who giggled a little.

The guard made a noise like he was clearing his throat.

"I suggest we make haste."

"Hey, Amy, wanna ride with me in the carriage?" asked Sonic.

"Of course! I'd love too," said Amy.

Sonic helped Amy into the carriage and climbed in himself. Knuckles spent the trip talking to Uncle Chuck about their past conflicts with Dr. Eggman, while Tails and Cream spent the trip catching up and talking about common interests. It was surprising to both because underneath their seemingly different lifestyles, they also had a great many things in common. Amy spent the trip ooooing and aahhing at the sites of the royal city.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful, Sonic?"

"Not when you've been here the way I was."

"Wait, you've visited Mobotropolis before?"

"Uuuhhh... You could say that."

The trip took a long, long time. But when they came up to the palace, everyone even Sonic looked in aw.

"I haven't been here in years. I've forgotten how beautiful this place was," said Sonic.

Sonic jumped out of the carriage then helped Amy out of it. Everyone started walking up the massive steps of the palace. But Tails could see that Cream was having trouble. Tails came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and started spinning his tails to fly. At first Cream didn't know what was happening so she panicked a little. But when she realized what was happening she started smiling and laughing. Tails was happy to see Cream having such a good time. He flew her all the way to the top of the stairs. When Tails landed he released Cream who turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you, Tails. That was very helpful and fun."

"Happy I could help out, Cream. Anytime you need me, call me. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry."

Tails and Cream looked down the steps to see that Sonic, Amy, Uncle Chuck and even Knuckles were all smiling up at them. When they got up to the giant gold encrusted doors of the palace, the doors opened revealing a big beautiful room. It was like every royal palace cliche rolled into one.

"This room is fabulous!" said Amy.

"Wow, Sonic, you're telling me you've actually been here before?" asked Tails.

"In a matter of speaking," said Sonic.

They saw another flight of stairs that led up to the second level of the palace.

"Well we're not going to get to The Queen standing here," said Knuckles.

"Do you want another ride, Cream?" asked Tails.

"It would be fun. But I don't want you going to any trouble just for me. These steps aren't as big and straining as the last set of steps. So I'll be fine thank you."

"It's really no problem, Cream. But if you say you're all right, then I'm cool with that."

Despite being easier to walk up, this set of steps was longer then the last set. So it took just as long as it did the first time. At the top of the steps there were three hallways. Onto the left, one to the right, and one that went straight forward.

"Which way do we go?" asked Knuckles.

"The hallway on the right leads to Princess Sonia's room and the guest rooms, while the one on the left goes to the private council meeting chamber, the private medical center and so on. It's the hallway that goes forward that we want, Knuckles," said Uncle Chuck.

They walked down the long hallway for what seemed like forever. At the end of the hall there were doors similar to the ones from the front of the palace.

"I guess we'd better knock," said Cream.

Sonic walked up to the big doors. He took a deep breath, then he reached out and grabbed the knocker and banged it against the door. The door started sliding open. Sonic and the others stared in aw. Beyond the door was a beautiful and inspiring throne room and there at the other end of the room on top of a fleet of stairs sitting on her golden throne was Queen Aleena. Sitting next to her in a smaller throne was her daughter, Princess Sonia. As the group entered the room, Queen Aleena said "Greetings, friends. Was your trip here enjoyable?"

"Yes, your highness. It most definitely was. We are most grateful for your hospitality," Amy said in speed talk due to nervousness.

Queen Aleena smiled in amusement.

"I am glad you were treated well. But right now we have to talk abou..."

Queen Aleena stopped talking and looked in surprise and emotion at Sonic. During the whole talk she had been looking this group of heroes up and down and just now noticed Sonic. Sonia had the same look on her face that Queen Aleena did.

"It...it can't be. S..s...s...s...Sonic? Is...is it really you?" Queen Aleena asked as she started to break down in tears.

"Yes. It's me..., Mom," said Sonic.

Everyone except Uncle Chuck gasped in shock and stared at Sonic, who's facial expression and body tone were all serious.

"Oh my God, Sonic! After all these years, I can't believe it's really you!" Queen Aleena shouted as she ran down the steps of her throne stand and down to Sonic.

She threw her arms around Sonic and cried on his shoulder. Sonic then put his arms around Queen Aleena and started to cry as well. They had not seen each other since Sonic was twelve. And now he is twenty. And the feeling of just seeing his mother again let alone getting to hug her was overpowering. Queen Aleena and Sonic hugged each other crying for about a minute and a half. In that time Sonia had made her way down to Sonic and Queen Aleena. Aleena released Sonic who then walked up to Sonia. Several emotions were going through Sonia right now as she stood there inches from her brother that she had not seen in eight years. She didn't know which emotion to show, so she went with one of the two she felt the most. Sonia brought up her right fist and punched Sonic in the face.

"You bastard! How could you do that to me and Mother? You disappear for eight years and show up again like this? I lost a brother eight years ago! And for the longest time..."

Sonia's facial expression went from angry and red to sad and teary eyed

"...I thought I'd lost two. Where have you been all this time?"

Queen Aleena tried to interject "Sonia, please calm yourself..."

"No, Mother, I will not!"

Sonia looked back at Sonic.

"You hurt me, Sonic and you don't know how badly either."

Sonia ran out of the throne room. Uncle Chuck looked at Aleena who nodded at him. Uncle Chuck then ran after Sonia. Sonic fell to his knees. Aleena knelt down beside him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Sonic. She is overcome with emotion. She doesn't know what she's saying."

And then Sonic said, "Yes she does...and she's right. I walked out on you guys. I feel so terrible."

"No, no, Sonic, please don't feel that way. The important thing to realize is that you are here now and I can speak for myself and even though she doesn't know it yet, Sonia too when I say, it's great to see you again after all these years."

Sonic looked into his mother's loving, caring and nurturing eyes. He suddenly felt a big weight lifted off his shoulders. Like all the problems of the world had gone away. He felt that he was home where he belonged. With his mom and sister.

"Thanks, Mom," Sonic said as he hugged her.

She kissed his cheek and said,"You're welcome, my child. But right now we have important business to attend to."

"Right, lets do it to it," Sonic responded.

Queen Aleena stood up and turned to the stunned group who watched this whole family reunion unfold.

"I know a lot needs to be explained, but Sonic can do that for you later. Right now we must discuss Eggman's attack on Beachside Paradise."

"Right," everyone said at once.

Although they still continued to stare at Sonic.

"What can you all tell me about the attack?" asked Queen Aleena.

Tails spoke first.

"Well first of all your highness, we were water skiing when Cream saw from the boat that these meteor-like objects fell from the sky and onto the beach. She brought it to my attention and then I quickly brought it to Amy's attention because she was driving the boat at the time. We came in and rescued the people on the beach. As far as we could tell, there weren't any casualties on the beach. But when we..."

"Oh my gosh! We forgot, Cheese!" Cream shouted.

Everyone gasped realizing their mistake.

"You mean your little chao friend?" asked Queen Aleena.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Cream.

"I sent a transporter to the chao village to pick up the people who were evacuated there. Charles sent me a message to have my men look for a chao named Cheese and have him brought here. He got here at the same time you did and is currently waiting in one of the rooms here in my palace and you are free to pick him up anytime you wish," said Queen Aleena with a smile.

"Oh thank you, your majesty! Thank you so much!" Cream shouted as she started jumping for joy.

Everyone laughed.

"It pleases my heart to see that I can still do things that bring a smile to my subjects' faces," said Queen Aleena.

"Anyway, we discovered that there were robots hidden in those falling objects and they began an attack. Our home town wasn't to far from the beach side town. So we all went there and grabbed my ship the X-Tornado from my shop. Along the way we saw Knuckles out and about and figured we'd better pick him up. We knew that the town was under heaver attack than the beach was. We also made the distress call to Mobotropolis for help. But by the time they got there, many buildings had been burned to the ground. And I fear that there were many people hurt and just as many lives lost. And as you can tell by looking at our friend Amy, we suffered our own casualties," said Tails.

"Sonic had just rescued Amy from a burning building that she went into to help a family that were trapped inside by a small group of those robots. The smoke and the attacks unleashed on her were to much so she ended up passing out," said Cream.

"Sonic suffered a concussion while rescuing her. It overpowered him by the time he got out of the building. Luckily Knuckles was there to pull him to safety," said Tails.

Sonic took over.

"I was on the beach when the bombs fell. When I saw them landing in the town. I also was the first one to see that they weren't meteors or bombs. They were giant metal eggs. That's when I knew it was Eggman. Because you know, with the giant metal eggs and EGGman. Anyways, I made the decision to go into town and help Uncle Chuck. Because well, we all know Beachside Paradise is where Uncle Chuck retired too. So I go into town, find Uncle Chuck, nearly get blown to pieces, have to have Tails, Knuckles and the others come in to save my hedgehog butt and then I end up having to save Amy. And for the record, I got the concussion before I went into the building. It just got a little worse after getting clunked on the head by a piece of falling debris. Then we get taken to a ship, which brought us here, I reunite with you, get punched by my sister and now here we are," said Sonic.

"I see and you say Charles was living in Beachside when this horrible attack occurred. Do you think the attack was directly aimed at Charles?" said Queen Aleena.

"Actually, that is something me and Chuck talked about on the way here," said Knuckles.

"We both agreed that he either did it to get to Sonic emotionally or did it to put Chuck out of action for good," said Knuckles.

"Personally I think Eggman just did it 'cause he's a jerk like that," said Amy.

"Ah I see. And your sure there's nothing you can add to this?" asked Queen Aleena.

"No unfortunately. We've told you everything we know," said Tails.

"Sorry, Mom," said Sonic.

"Oh no, Sonic dear. This is very helpful information you have given me. It could go a very long way in helping my royal soldiers in finding what Dr. Eggman is planning. Thank you very much for your help, Sonic. Thank you all for your help. You are to all be commended for the bravery in the heat of battle. You my son and your lady friend will receive more proper medical treatment before the night is done. The rest of you, f there's anything you all need, just name it and it's yours," said Queen Aleena.

Sonic looked over at Amy then back at his mother and said, "Me and my girlfriend would like to stay in the city for a little while."

"Of course. You're all welcome to stay right here in the palace just as long as you want," said Queen Aleena.

"How about it, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I'll stay if Cream does," said Tails.

"Well...I would have to ask my mom. But if she says yes, then I'd be more than happy to stay here with you all," said Cream.

"Wow! The royal city! This is gonna be soooooooooooo romantic, Sonic!" said Amy.

"Well how about you, Knuckles?" asked Sonic.

"You know I cant just go off and take a vacation whenever I feel like it. I have a duty to The Master Emerald. So thanks, but no thanks."

"Very well. We will arrange for you to be transported back to Angel Island first thing in the morning. Until then, we have plenty of rooms here in the palace and you're all free to use them as your chambers for as long as you stay," said Queen Aleena.

Everyone said their thanks and started heading for their rooms. But Aleena stopped Sonic for a bit.

"Wait, Sonic, I just wanted to tell you that...well...sooner or later you, me and Sonia all need to sit down and have a talk. But for now go enjoy yourself. I believe you know where your old room is," said Aleena.

"You left my room the way it was?"

"Except for the usual cleaning and dusting. I had always hoped you'd come back someday."

Sonic smiled at his mom then turned and headed for his old room.

Meanwhile Knuckles was heading for his room for the night when he saw an opening leading to a balcony that overlooked the palace garden. Sonia was there overlooking said garden. Now Knuckles knew Sonia from a while back, but he never knew Sonic was her brother. They had met two years after Sonic left the palace for good. During that time Knuckles was kinda filling the void. Like he was the brother Sonia lost. But in time they both started having more romantic feelings for each other. Neither wanted to admit how they felt about each other and in time Knuckles's duties to The Master Emerald on Angel Island forced him to return. Knuckles and Sonia still kept in touch in a pen pal friendship. But Sonia and Knuckles lost touch when Knuckles along with many others including Sonic were transported to another dimension. Knuckles decided to join Sonia on the balcony.

"Hey, Sonia, what's up?" said Knuckles as he came up along side her.

"So it was you in there. Knuckles, it's great to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed you," said Sonia as she hugged Knuckles.

Knuckles's cheeks started to turn red. It was hard for him to believe that after all these years, his feelings were still as strong as ever for her.

"It's great to see you again too, Sonia. I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long. But extenuating circumstances made it not possible at the time."

"It's alright, Knuckles. I'm just happy to see you again. It's hard to believe that you've come back after so many years."

"I'm not the only one. Sonic came back too ya know?"

At the mention of Sonic's name, Sonia's face went from smiling and bright to angry and dark.

"Knuckles, please don't mention that double crossing bastard's name here. We're suppose to be having a happy talk, getting back in touch and this can't be a happy talk if you bring up Sonic."

"Why not, Sonia? I mean I know what he did was wrong, but don't you think you're being a little hard on the guy?"

"No... maybe... a little," said Sonia.

"You always told me you had a brother. But I didn't think it would turn out to be Sonic."

"He wasn't the brother I was talking about."

"Huh?"

"I have two brothers. Well...had two, now it's just one. And it's the one I happen to be pissed off at. What a life huh?"

"What happened to your other brother?"

"He... He died."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"No it's okay. You just didn't know. Here's another thing you didn't know, Sonic disappeared right after our other brother died. That destroyed not only our mother, but me too. Me, Sonic and our other brother were tight. In fact we were tighter than a rubber band wrapped around a cow's ass."

Knuckles laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, for the longest time I thought Sonic was dead too. Then a year or two later, I heard all about the hedgehog that went around saving people. So when I found out that Sonic was alive, I was heartbroken. It was like, why would he runaway like that and not come home? And why wouldn't he let us know he was alive and well? Or where he was for that matter? And now here he is several years later and my mother expects me to just welcome him back in open arms? Forget that!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sonia, calm down. Look I get where you're coming from with Sonic. Really I do. But I know Sonic really well and I'm sure he feels bad about what he did to you guys. And I think that he's going to try and make this up to you, or apologize somehow. And you know what? I think you should at least try and forgive Sonic if you want to get your family back together."

"Knuckles, I know you're only trying to help. But until I can honestly say I forgive Sonic, I wont. That's just the way it is. Until then as far as I'm concerned I have no brother."

Knuckles decided that he did all he could do. So he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Sonia, I know this is a touchy subject for you. But I gotta know. What was your other brother's name...and how did he die?"

Sonia looked right at Knuckles.

"His name was Manic...and I don't know how he died. Only Sonic does."

"How come only he knows?"

Sonia started to tear up.

"Because he was there when Manic died. Sonic disappeared right after that."

"Oh my God."

"Yep. Pretty messed up huh?"

**MEANWHILE**

After finding his room, Tails started looking around the palace for Cream. He saw her walking down the hall towards him. She noticed him walking there and than ran up to him.

"Tails, my mother said it was okay if I stay the night here and look who I found wondering around the hallway," said Cream as Cheese came floating down from the ceiling.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said excitedly as he greeted Tails and Cream.

"Cheese, it's so great to see you again!" Tails exclaimed.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese responded.

"It's great to have you back with us, Cheese! It was real brave of you to take those people to the chao village knowing those robots might have tried to stop you. I only wish we would have been reunited sooner. But in any case, it's great you're here," said Cream.

Cream hugged Cheese close to her. Tails looked on happy to see that Cream had her little friend back. Then he remembered.

"Hey, Cream, there's something I wanted to ask ya."

"Ask me? What's that, Tails?"

"Well...if you're not busy tomorrow morning...I was wondering if you would...have breakfast with me?"

Tails face was redder than a cherry. At first Cream just looked on in surprise. Then after ten or twenty seconds she smiled brightly.

"Of course I'll have breakfast with you, Tails. This is something I've been wanting to happen for such a long time."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Chao, chao?"

"Of course you can come too, Cheese," said Tails and Cream at the same time.

"Oh boy here we go again," said Tails.

Cream giggled.

"I still kinda think it's funny. So what time do you wanna meet up for breakfast?"

"Uh let's say ten o' clock?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Uh wait."

"Yes, Tails, what is it?"

Tails tried to get the words out. But he just couldn't summon up the courage to say it. So he ended up saying something else.

"Uh never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Oh... Okay. Good night, Tails."

"Good night, Cream."

"Chao, chao?"

"And good night to you too, Cheese. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed...bugs..."

Tails walked away berating himself for not just telling her what he really felt about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning crackled in the black night sky. Rain fell while the winds blew hard. The storm was getting worse and worse.

"Well this was your idea, Bryan! Now what do you have to say?" said Chris.

"What?" said Bryan. "

I said, well this was your idea, Bryan to go after giant monsters on an island that was about to get hit by a deadly storm! Now what do you have to say?"

"Oh! This sucks!"

"This sucks? We're in a very compromising situation like this and all you can is it sucks?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Hows about, I'm sorry for putting you in this mess?"

"Hey man I said I'd go alone! You didn't have to come along!"

"You two stop it!" Asagi shouted over the sounds of the storm.

"Arguing is not going to help us! What we need to do is find shelter! Now follow me!" said Asagi.

They turned around and started walking downhill. Half way down an ear shattering noise broke through the sounds of the storm.

"What the hell was that?" asked Chris.

"Uh maybe it was thunder," said Bryan.

"That didn't sound like thunder to me," said Chris.

They heard the noise again.

"It sounds more to me like a bird squawking! But how in the hell could we hear a bird squawking over the sound of this storm? That's impossible," said Chris.

That's when both Bryan and Chris heard Asagi scream at the top of her lungs. They started running down the hill after her. They found her laying on the ground. It looked like there was something in front of her. Bryan and Chris both tried adjusting their eyes to see what it was as they continued down the hill toward Asagi. They both gasped in horror as they realized that laying in front of Asagi was a giant reptilian/bird-like foot. They looked up to see that the foot belonged to a giant flying creature that looked like a cross between a bat and a pterodactyl.

"Well, Bryan...y..y..y..y..you g..g...g...got what you wanted," said Chris who was trembling in fear.

"I know. But right now I really, really wished I didn't ask for it," said Bryan who was shedding tears of fear.

Despite his fear, Chris knew that Asagi was in danger. So Chris mustered up every amount of courage he had in his being and ran down the hill to save her. Bryan saw Chris running down to Asagi and thought to himself, _he's crazy_. _But so am I_. Bryan ran down after them.

"Asagi, are you all right?" asked Chris who came up next to her.

"I will be as soon as you get me the hell outta here!" said Asagi.

"I hear that! Lets make tracks!" said Bryan who helped Chris get Asagi back on her feet.

"Asagi, you're a resident of this island. Have you ever seen that thing living on this island before?" asked Bryan.

"No not on this island. But I know what that thing is," responded Asagi.

"You do? What is it?" asked Bryan.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we just gotta get the hell out of here!"

"I'm with her!" said Chris.

But at that moment another giant bat/pterodactyl hybrid creature landed in front of them. All three of them screamed at the top of their lungs. The creature looked down at them with hunger in it's eyes. It was about to bend down and try to eat the three. But a blindingly bright ball of fire hit the creature in it's back. The creature exploded into pieces. Covered in creature goo, the three heard Gamera's wail over the roar of the storm. They saw Gamera standing in the distance. They also saw three more of those flying monsters surrounding Gamera from the sky. Gamera jerked his head to the left and shot a plasma fireball up at the creature flying. The creature just barley veered away from the ball of fire. The other two flying monsters shot rays of bright light down at Gamera. One ray hit Gamera in his right shoulder and the other hit Gamera in his neck. Blood squirted out of both places hit by the rays. Although Gamera wailed in pain, he still managed to sideswipe one of the monsters with his right hand as it tried to fly by. The monster skidded across the ground. It got back up then noticed Asagi, Chris and Bryan who to the monster looked really tasty. While that was going on, Gamera started stomping toward the fallen monster. The other two were firing their rays at Gamera, but his shell was deflecting those rays. At least for the time being. The third flying monster was about to close it's jaws around Chris, Bryan and Asagi, but Gamera stuck his right hand out over them thereby letting the flying monster bite into his hand. Gamera stared the monster in the face. Then he shook his hand free from the monsters mouth, then drove his right shoulder into the monsters chest. This made the flying monster fall off his feet. Gamera turned around and saw the other two flying monsters flying at him like darts. Gamera fired a plasma fireball out of his mouth. The first flying monster was able to fly out of the way of the fireball. The second one was not so lucky.

The fire ball hit the monster directly in the chest. The monster had chunks of it's chest and globs of it's blood go flying across the battlefield. The flying monster fell onto it's back. Then it let out a few squawks before finally dying. The flying monster that Gamera had shoulder tackled flew up into the air then circled around Gamera. Gamera tried to follow both of the remaining flying monsters, but they were both flying in different directions, and both were killer fast in the air. They then both started flying toward Gamera. Gamera looked down at the ground where Chris, Bryan and Asagi were. He knew if he died then these three along with many others would surely die at the beaks of these murderous flying bats out of hell. He could not and would not let that happen. Gamera started emitting fire from his maw at the same time that the flying monsters were powering their supersonic rays. And at the same time all three energy attacks were released.

"Asagi, you know more about these things then we do. What will happen if the beams collide?" asked Chris.

"I don't know. True Gamera has battle these creatures hundreds of times before. But as far as I know they've never had their energy beams collide," said Asagi.

The beams hit each other head on. The result was a bright blinding light almost as bright as the sun. Gamera peeked out of one eye to see that this light was actually some kind of vortex. The vortex pulled at the flying monsters and sucked them in. Chris, Asagi and Bryan started screaming as they were lifted off the ground. They too were being sucked into the vortex. Gamera caught them in his left hand. But slowly Gamera himself was starting to get pulled in by the force of the wind caused by the vortex. Gamera tried to resist, but even his massive girth couldn't keep him from being sucked toward the vortex. Gamera pulled his legs into his shell and fired up his rocket boosters as he tried flying away from the vortex. But he was still getting sucked in. With one last giant gust the winds caused by the vortex sucked in Gamera who was still holding Chris, Asagi and Bryan. Then without reason or explanation, the vortex disappeared.

**PLANET MOBOIUS:**

It was a stormy night on Coyote Ugly Island. This was one of very few crappy nights they had on the island. Despite it's name, Coyote Ugly Island was actually a very popular tourist attraction. The local natives (who in case you didn't know were anthropomorphic coyotes) would sell lots of tours and merchandise. But tonight was the night of the worst storm Coyote Ugly Island had in years. One of the locals was still trying to close his Chinese themed restaurant. He was struggling because he was on his own. He sent his employees home hours ago. He thought he could handle this all by himself. He was wrong. Suddenly a police officer came running into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Officer, but we're closed."

"Shut up and listen! The people! All the people in town! They're all... They're all...DEAD!"

"What?! Oh my God how did it happen? We gotta call the mainland!"

But the conversation was interrupted by the roof getting ripped off the restaurant by a giant flying monster. This was something that this world had never seen before. This was a creature that was created to preserve life. But instead it and its whole species ended up taking the lives of their creators. This was Gayos the shadow of evil. The restaurant owner and the officer ran for their lives. Gayos flew after them. They were able to make it to the docks by moving in secret, doing everything they could to avoid the shadow of evil. But Gayos spotted them on the dock that lead to the only boat in the water. Gayos flew after them. They looked back in horror at the beast. The officer got out his hand gun and shot off a few bullets at Gayos while the restaurant owner ran into the boat. The officer screamed as Gayos wrapped it's jaws around him and then swallowed him whole. Inside the ship, the restaurant owner grabbed the boats radio.

"Help, help! May day, may day! It's huge! A bird! A... !"

Gayos ripped the roof off, and then ate the restaurant owner whole.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning. Mobotropolis was met with a beautiful sunrise. Tails opened his eyes with a happy feeling in his heart for the first time in who knows how long. Tails was surprised to find that his dreams were not haunting nightmares. They were in fact bright romantic dreams about Cream. Tails looked outside his window to see that palace hands were busy at their daily duties. Tails looked at the clock. It was 9:03 am which gave Tails enough time to get ready for his breakfast with Cream. Tails got himself cleaned up and headed out of the room. He stopped in the hallway and spoke briefly with a handmaiden.

"Excuse me, Miss, could you tell me where the dinning area and kitchen is?" "Sure, young man. The dinning hall is down the stairs on the right and the kitchen is the next room over."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Tails said and went tearing down the stairs.

Tails went down to the spot that the handmaiden told him to go. He spotted Princess Sonia coming out of the main dinning area. She spotted him looking at her. She decided that she should keep her beef with Sonic just that, with Sonic and not take it out on his friends. Sonia smiled and waved to Tails. Tails returned the friendly gestured. Sonia continued walking away, while Tails continued toward the dinning area. He walked in to find Cream and Cheese waiting there for him. He sat down at the table and said, "Hi Cream, I'm happy to see you could make it. Hello, Cheese, it's always good to see you as well."

Tails softly petted Cheese on the top of his head, to which Cheese responded with a big smile and rubbed the side of his face up to Tails's like a cat.

"Chao, chao."

"He said that he's glad to see you and he's also glad to see you and me getting to spend some time alone together. I must say I agree with him. I am truly happy that you and I gets this time with each other."

"The same goes for me too, Cream."

Tails looked down to see a plate with an egg omelet waiting for him. Tails took a bite out of it. It tasted pretty damn good.

"This is delicious!" said Tails.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself," said Cream.

"Huh? What? You made this?"

"Yeah, I asked for access to the kitchen. Being The Queen's guest has it's advantages."

"Yes indeed it does. This is really good, Cream. You have a lot to be proud of here."

Cream smiled at Tails's compliment. They ate their omelets and then stared at each other for a bit trying to think of something to say. "Hey um - Cream. Yesterday you said you had something you wanted to tell me. Well I have something to tell you."

He moved in closer to Cream. He grabbed one of Cream's hands in his and placed his hand on the side of her head. Cheese looked away with a big smile on his face. Tails looked deep into Cream's eyes and said, "Cream...after all these years...I gotta tell you...that...that..that...I love you."

Cream's heart sang at the moment those last three words were said. The words she waited so long to come out of Tails mouth had finally been spoken. But she didn't know what to say at first, so she asked, "Really?"

And Tails said, "With all my heart and soul."

With tears of happiness in her eyes and a smile so sweet it would make sugar jealous, she said, "I love you too, Miles Prower."

And then they got closer and closer until their lips made contact which of course was a love filled kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was like the 4th of July, Christmas, Thanksgiving, all eight nights of Hanukkah and Valentines day all mixed into one. Cheese chose that moment to look back to his two friends and saw then share a kiss. Cheese had a big grin on his face and let out a small giggle of happiness. Tails and Cream removed their lips then looked at each other for a moment.

"Wow," Tails softly said.

"Yeah, wow," Cream said with the same softness in her voice.

Tails and Cream's hands were still in each others grasp and they still stared at each other.

"Cream, I..."

An alarm interrupted their romantic moment. The three looked around not knowing what was going on. Several uniformed men ran up the stairs down the middle hallway to the throne room. Sonic came speeding into the dinning area.

"Tails, Cream come on! My mom has asked us all to sit in on this emergency meeting."

Sonic ran out of the dinning room and up to the throne room. Tails picked up Cream in his arms and flew to the throne room. When they got there, they saw Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Uncle Chuck and Sonia were already there. Aside from the uniformed royal guards of Queen Aleena, there was another occupant who was wearing a foreign royal uniform. Tails had seen him once before. It was the coyote known as Antoonie D'Coolette who had come from the royal city Knothole on official business for King Maximillian Acorn. Queen Aleena sat up from her throne and spoke.

"Last night a terrible storm hit the popular tourist spot, Coyote Ugly Island. It has been discovered that late last night there was also a distress call from the island. The message we recorded isn't very clear, but from what we can make out the man on the boat was saying something about a bird. Now I admit that I have no idea what a bird has to do with anything, but the transmission was cut off and from what our eyes in the sky say, the villages on the island have been completely destroyed. General Antoonie here has volunteered to scout the island. It is the place where he was born. What we are looking for here today are others who wish to volunteer to investigate the island. So I ask you my subjects. Who will join Antoonie D'Coolette on his mission to Coyote Ugly Island?"

The throne room was quiet for a moment. Nobody wanted to go to an island that had just been deserted and had its villages destroyed. Sonic was about to volunteer when another voice came from the crowd.

"I'll go," said Tails as he stepped forward with his hand raised.

"I have a friend who lives on the island. He taught me half of what I know about technology. I wanna see if he's okay. While helping out with the main mission of course your highness."

"You're a very brave soul, Tails. Your services are gracelessly excepted. That's one volunteer. Do I hear another?"

Sonic thought about volunteering. But he decided he had to stay and try and patch things up with Sonia.

"Alright, you've all made your decisions. So be it. You may return to your daily routines."

Everyone left the room except Queen Aleena, Sonic, Tails, Antoonie, Amy and Cream. Queen Aleena walked up to her son.

"I'm surprised you didn't volunteer, Sonic. Is this not something that you usually take care of?"

"It is, Mom. But I wanna try and patch things up with Sonia. I want us to be a family again. I love both you and Sonia and I want one more chance to make things good with you both."

Queen Aleena smiled at Sonic and said, "I can respect that decision, Sonic. But won't you be worried about your friend Tails?"

"Oh no, Tails can take care of himself. If this were a few years ago, you're darn right I'd be worried. But Tails isn't a helpless kid anymore. Come to think of it, Tails has never been helpless in all the time I've known him. He's always been strong and because he believes he's strong, I'll go on believing he's strong."

Meanwhile Tails had to talk with Cream.

"But, Tails you can't go! We finally got together! Well sort of. But whether we're completely together, or not, Tails you can't do this! I don't want you to go. I don't want you going into a position where you will get hurt and not come back to me."

"In that case, I won't."

"Huh?"

"I won't get hurt and I will do everything I can to see that I come back to you in one piece."

"But, Tails..."

Tails wrapped his arms around Cream and kissed her. He put his hand on the side of her face and said, "I just got you. I'm not going anything to jeopardize that. Okay?"

Cream looked into Tails's warm eyes.

"Okay, Tails. I hope you find out that your friend is alright."

"Thanks, Cream. I love you."

"I love you too, with all my heart and soul."

They kissed again and then Tails left to meet up with Queen Aleena and Antoonie. Cream couldn't help but be worried about the fact that her new found lover was going to an island that had its population disappear and had it's villages destroyed in just one night. When Tails met up with Queen Aleena and Antoonie he asked, "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," said Antoonie in a deep French accent.

"Your transport will take about forty-five minutes to prepare. So if there is something you'd like to take along or something you have to do, I suggest you handle it quickly. Because once the transport is ready to leave, it won't wait for anyone," said Queen Aleena.

"I understand your highness. I won't be long."

Tails went to his room to pack up some supplies. It took him about twenty five minutes to fully pack. He had just got his pack finished when he saw Sonia standing in his doorway.

"Oh uh hi, Princess."

"Hey, just call me Sonia alright?"

"Okay...,Sonia. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. I'm here to ask you about my brother Sonic. Apparently your his best friend. So I was hoping you could tell me some things about him."

"Sure, I mean, I'll do what I can. What do you want to know?"

"Did he ever talk about where he was from?"

"No. I asked once or twice, but he never really wanted to talk about it. Anything else you'd like to know Sonia?"

"Did he ever talk about his family?"

"Again no. That subject never really came up. Except with Amy."

"Amy is?"

"Sonic's girlfriend. Although at first Sonic wasn't really interested. In fact, he ran long and far trying to get away from her."

Tails and Sonia laughed.

"What made Sonic change his mind about her?"

"Well to be honest, I'm not sure. I wasn't there when they finally decided to be together. But Amy says it was a magical moment."

Tails looked right at Sonia as he said, "Sonic is the bravest, nicest, most genuine, good hearted person I've ever met. I know he hurt you. I just don't know why. But honestly, I think you two should try and work it out. The bond of siblings is probably something very special that shouldn't be destroyed over something that happened years ago. I say probably because I was an only child. So for your sake as well as Sonic's, please try and forgive him."

A voice came over the speakers of the palace.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the shuttle to Coyote Ugly Island leaves in approximately fifteen minutes. If you are scheduled for said shuttle, please make your way there now."

"I guess that's me," said Tails as he put his pack on his back.

As he walked out of his room, he stopped for a second and said to Sonia, "Forgive him. I can tell he still loves you and I think you still love him."

Tails left after that. Sonia walked away with tears in her eyes. Tails reached the shuttle bay, but was surprised by Cream who was there waiting for him.

"Cream, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this."

She handed him a wrist band made of flowers.

"Is so that when you're on the island and you get sad or something like that, you can look at it and think of me and feel happy inside."

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Cream. I'll never take it off."

The voice came over the speakers again.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the Coyote Ugly Island mission. Last shuttle leaving for the island leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what your doing and head for the shuttle now."

"Well I guess this is it," said Tails.

"I guess," Cream said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I'll go to the island, find out what happened,...and then you and I can be happy together...forever."

"Oh, Tails," Cream said before hugging him.

She released him and kissed him on the cheek before he started walking toward the shuttle. Tails got into his seat next to Antoonie. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Hi," said Tails.

"Bonjour," said Antoonie.

"So you were born on Coyote Ugly Island?"

"Oui."

"Did you know someone by the name who went by the nick name Wiley.?"

"No I did not know anyone with this nick name. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, he was the one who I was talking about in the throne room. He's very handy at making weird gidgets and gadgets. But they never helped him in his ultimate goal."

"What was that?"

"Um, I think it was trying to catch some kind of bird."

A different voice came over the speakers of the shuttle.

"Shuttle take off in eleven seconds and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Take off!"

The stranger who had snuck onto the ship that brought Sonic and his friends to the palace watched the shuttle to Coyote Ugly Island take off. Once the ship was gone he snuck his way into the palace. He was able to avoid the palace security system because he knew it all to well. Everything in the hall he was walking down was familiar. Every statue, every vouch, every painting it all was all to familiar. He stopped in front of a painting of Queen Aleena with her three children Sonic, Sonia and Manic. He placed his hand on the painted canvas. Tears were starting to swell up in the stranger's eyes. But his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly took refuge in the shadows. The stranger saw Sonia walk up to the same painting that he was looking at before. She sighed at the picture. The stranger could see that she was sad. He felt much sympathy for her. But his sympathy was replaced with anger when he saw Sonic come up next to Sonia.

"Those were happier times weren't they?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah they were. Hi by the way," said Sonia.

"Hi," said Sonic.

Then he looked right at Sonia.

"Look I'm not going to mince words with you. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. Truly deeply sorry. I was in a tough situation, and at the time I didn't know how to handle it. So I did the thing that has defined me. I ran. I ran and never looked back, not thinking of the impact it would have on you and Mom. That was a mistake and I want to make up for it. But I can't if you wont let me," said Sonic.

"Look here, Sonic Hedgehog. Mother may be able to forgive you quick, fast and in a hurry. But maybe it's just because she has forgotten that you were there that night. You know? The night that our younger brother Manic died! You were there and you didn't even bother to contact us to tell us how. We had to find out later from an onlooker that Manic was killed at the edge of a seaside cliff near Dr. Eggman's fortress. And what did you do? You left for eight years! I will never forgive you for hurting me like this! As far as I'm concerned, both of my brother's died that day!"

Sonia ran away crying as she ran. Sonic reached out his arm as he yelled, "Sonia wait! Sonia! Sonia wait! Please!"

But she didn't turn back. Sonic fell to his knees. He wanted so desperately to reunite with his sister, but every time he has tried so far she has pushed him back. Sonic decided that he needed some time alone. So he started walking toward the garden. But little did he know he was being watched. The stranger followed Sonic while being very careful not to be detected. No one was going to ruin this moment for him. He thought about all the physical and mental torture he endured for so many years. All the experiments, all the surgical tests done to his body, mostly his face hence the cloth wrapped around his face. And it was all because of Sonic. The stranger knew that once he was alone with Sonic in the garden it would be time to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

The shuttle landed on the south end of Coyote Ugly Island where the biggest village was located. The military team that accompanied Tails and Antoonie carried automatic machine guns with them.

"So where do we start looking?" asked Tails.

"I am not knowing about you. But I am suggesting that we split up into two groups. Your team should search the west side, while my team searches the east side and then we will meet each other on the north side."

"Antoonie, I..."

"Ah ah ah ah! That is Sir Antoonie to you."

"Okay whatever. With all due respect, SIR Antoonie, I think we should stick together. Remember whatever it was that did this, it also made hundreds of people disappear in one night. So unless you wanna deal with something like that at half strength, I suggest we all stick together."

Antoonie thought about what Tails said, and then decided that he didn't want to face something like that with just half of a military platoon.

"I see your point, Misour Tails. So what is your plan?"

"Lead the way, Sir Antoonie. This is where you grew up, not me. Now lets move."

"Oui, follow me everyone."

They walked into the village where they found several crushed and wrecked houses, stores and other structures. Antoonie looked around in fear. The idea that something could be big enough and powerful enough to do this in one night was frightening. But what was even more frightening was the fact that it could still be here. But as much as he was afraid, he was more sad.

"This was the village where my family lived before we moved to Knothole. I use to love walking the streets with all of my friends. Oh and the village gatherings, oh they were something to see. Everybody win the village would get together and we would play music, dance, play games,eat delicious food... And now that is all gone. Everything, everything I ever loved from my childhood is destroyed."

Antoonie almost broke down right there. But Tails came over and placed a friendly hand on Antoonie's shoulder.

"Antooine I am so sorry. I wish that there was something more I could do. But as of right now, the only thing I can do and you can do is try and find out what did this and stop it for good. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for ya friend."

"Friend? Did you say friend?"

"Yes, friend. If you want one that is."

Antoonie wiped the tears from his eyes and bucked up.

"Alright my friend. Let us go forth and bring this fiend to justice. We will find the culprit and make him pay for his terrible crimes!"

"Yeah that's the spirit, Antoonie! Lets do it to it!"

And with that they started searching through the village. Some men dug through the rubble while others gathered samples from the surrounding area. Others were looking through binoculars into the forest hoping to see something out of the usual. Some of the men went into the forest themselves. Tails was taking pictures of the surroundings. When he felt he had enough pictures, he walked up this pathway that lead up to a Chinese restaurant, or at least what was left of it.

"Antoonie, come here!"

Antoonie and several troops came up the pathway. "

What is it, Tails?" asked Antoonie.

"Look," Tails said as he pointed toward the restaurant. In plain sight was what looked like a giant bird dropping.

"I... I do not believe this," said Antoonie who's knees were buckling.

Tails walked up to the giant bird dropping. He quickly took off his usual gloves and put on some medical gloves. Then he dug his hands deep into the dropping to inspect the remains.

"Didn't The Queen say that the guy who sent the message last night said something about a bird?" asked Tails.

"Oui, but you are not seriously thinking...?"

"I'm still not sure at this moment. But as of right now, all signs are pointing to it."

Then Tails pulled something out of the dropping.

"What is that you have in your hand?" asked Antoonie.

"It's a ring. My friend Wiley made it for his fiance," said Tails.

"Oh my goodness. Tails, my friend, I am sorry. I...I...I did not know."

"It's all right, Antoonie."

Tails put the ring in a plastic bag, then pulled the poo covered gloves off his hands and threw them to the ground.

"We're wasting time. Let's keep searching for survivors."

"Sir! Come over here quickly," shouted one of the military personal.

Tails flew over to where the troop was calling from.

"What is it?"

"We found some survivors. But there's something weird about them. They look...they look like they...could be children of Dr. Eggman's species."

"What you mean like humans? Where are they."

"Over here."

Tails walked to where the survivors were.

"Oh my God!" Tails shouted.

"What is it, Tails? What is it?" asked Antoonie.

"It's...it's...it's...Chris." Tails said.

_And two others that I don't know_, he thought to himself._ But what are they doing here? How did they get here? _All three were unconscious.

"Why does it look like there wearing clothes that are to big for them?" asked one of the troops.

"Go back to the ship and bring blankets for these three and try to find some clothes that will fit them. Go now. Move! Move! Move!" said Tails.

As the troops headed for the ship Tails whispered ,"Chris, what are you ding here? ...And did you bring whatever it was that did this with you?"

**MEANWHILE, AT THE PALACE:**

Sonic walked around in the garden for a moment then sat down on a bench that was placed on the side of the walkway. He sighed and started thinking about what life was like as a child. Even at a young age Sonic and his brother and sister fought against Dr. Eggman's forces. More often then not, they would beat Dr. Eggman. Even though Sonic was the only one who could run fast, his sister was able to spin and create a mini tornado, plus she was also surprisingly strong. Stronger then Sonic and Manic combined. His brother on the other hand didn't have any physical gifts. But he was very smart. His knowledge of technology rivaled that even of Tails's knowledge. Together they were unbeatable. Or so it seemed. Sonic remembered the night very well. Manic and Sonic had just finished up a trip to the royal family's beach house. On the way back they came across a small platoon of Dr. Eggman's robots. Manic talked Sonic into following them all the way to Dr. Eggman's fortress. But it turned out to be an ambush. Eggman intentionally left his robots in the open so that Sonic and Manic would follow them. The robots baited Sonic and Manic to the edge of a sea side cliff. Manic promised to get Sonic out of this since it was Manic's idea to follow the robots. But with Dr. Eggman right there with all his robots, he ordered them to open fire on Sonic and Manic. Manic grabbed Sonic and placed him on Manic's prized hover board and sent it flying away as Sonic watched Manic get fired upon. The blasts sent Manic hurtling over the edge of the cliff. As Dr. Eggman led his robots back into his fortress laughing all the way, Sonic ran to the cliff and looked over the edge. But he couldn't find Manic's body. He didn't know what to do after that. He lost his brother, someone he loved very much and he couldn't go home without his brother. What would his mother and sister say? Sonic started to lose his sanity at that moment. So not knowing what to do, he did what he does best. He ran and he kept running west for about four days and he never looked back.

Now here he was back at home with a mother who is happy to see him, but a sister who can't stand the sight of him. He was about to stand up when he was knocked off the bench and onto the ground.

"Geeze, Sonia, I knew you were pissed at me. But I didn't think you were that pissed."

That's when Sonic looked up to see that his attacker was in fact not Sonia, but the stranger with the cloth over his face.

"You're not Sonia. Who are you and what are you doing in the royal palace?'

At first the stranger said nothing.

"I said who are you?"

"Someone you know. Someone you've hurt. And someone who decided it was time for payback!" the stranger said as he lurched forward and tackled Sonic.

With Sonic on the ground, and the stranger on top of him, the stranger started laying his fists into Sonic's head. Sonic got his legs free and kicked the stranger off.

"Normally I would use my speed to fight you. But you have royally pissed me off. So I'm gonna fight you like we use to do on the streets."

"Go ahead and use your speed. It will do you no good!" the stranger yelled as he jumped into the air for a jump kick.

Sonic rolled out of the way and then caught the stranger as he was about to land and then threw him into a big flower pot. The stranger shook it off then growled at Sonic.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," said Sonic sarcastically.

The stranger ran up to Sonic and started throwing a variety of punches at Sonic. From body shots,to haymakers, to uppercuts. Sonic had such a hard time blocking them all, that some managed to hit him. It was a left to the body that made Sonic start to hurt. Sonic sucked in a deep breath, but he was punched in the face so hard that it knocked him on his back.

"I didn't come this far to lose to you, traitor!" shouted the stranger.

Sonic wasted no words as he used his right leg to swipe the stranger's legs out from underneath him, thereby sending him on his back.

"Paybacks are a bitch dude," said Sonic who got up to one knee.

Sonic saw that the stranger was sitting up, so from one knee, Sonic jumped forward and smashed his right fist into the strangers face. This knocked the stranger back on his back. Sonic was almost back on his feet when the stranger kicked out with both of his legs and sending his feet into Sonic's chest. The stranger used his feet to send Sonic flying over his head. The stranger and Sonic both got back to their feet at the same time and ran at each other. Sonic ducked down and smacked his head into the stranger's stomach. The stranger bent down and sucked in a big breath like Sonic did before. He secretly picked up a rock while he was bent over. He waited until Sonic was close enough, then he smashed the rock into the side of Sonic's head. Sonic was starting to hear that echoing whistle in his head. But he didn't stop him from fighting. Sonic and the stranger hooked up in the collar and elbow tie up.

"I'll rip out your heart, traitor!" the stranger screamed at Sonic.

"In about a million years!" Sonic said as he started driving his right knee into the stranger's ribs.

After the fourth strike, the stranger bent over in pain. Sonic brought up his left knee, slamming it into the stranger's face. The impact made him shoot up, standing straight. Then Sonic drove his right fist into the strangers face. The punch sent the cloth on the strangers face flying. Sonic was about to throw another punch, but he stopped. Shock and horror on his face. Despite all the scratches, scars, bumps and bruises all over his face and body, Sonic could still tell who it was. But he didn't want to believe it.

"M...m...m...m...Manic?"

Yes after nearly eight years of thinking he was dead, here was Sonic's younger brother back from the grave. And now he was trying to kill Sonic.

"Surprised, Big bro.? Well don't be. I'm not Manic. Not anymore at least. Manic died that day at the cliff. What was left of him was recovered by Dr. Eggman's patrol bots and I spent the next eight years being his little guinea pig for all sorts of torturous and horrifying experiments. But I managed to escape and from all that, a stronger being arose from the shreds of what was left of Manic. From this day forth I will now and forever be known as Scourge!"

And then the newly rechristened Scourge lurched forward at Sonic. Sonic jumped away and then tried to reason with Scourge.

"Manic, please, I'm sorr..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I told you, Manic is dead. I am Scourge now!"

Scourge tried throwing a potted plant at Sonic, but he easily avoided it with his speed.

"I won't fight you, Manic," said Sonic.

"So what are you gonna do huh, Big bro.? You just gonna keep running like you have been for the last eight years? Well go ahead. You'll never be fast enough to lose me!" Scourge shouted.

Sonic ran all the way to the other side of the garden, but he was surprised to find Scourge was there waiting for him. Sonic was confused. But he decided to run to the other side of the garden that he just came from. But Scourge was there too. Sonic tried running into the palace, but Scourge was blocking his path. Sonic started running in random directions. But Scourge was there waiting for him at every path and walkway.

"Surprised, Sonic? I thought you might be. See as it turns out, I can do anything you and Sonia could do. I have your speed and her strength. It just took me a little bit longer to learn how to did it all. With your speed and Sonia's strength I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Scourge ran at Sonic and bent down, driving his shoulder into Sonic's gut. Sonic tried to get up after taking the blow, but Scourge punched Sonic in the face before he could.

"You wont have one minute of peace, or rest while I'm around, Sonic!"

Sonic elbowed Scourge in the face then got up to his feet and ran. Scourge ran after him and even passed by him and stood in Sonic's way. Scourge used his right fist to give Sonic three haymaker punches, then a back hand punch. Then Scourge kicked Sonic in the stomach. Then Scourge gave Sonic another haymaker, then kicked Sonic in the stomach again, and then a left backhand punch to the face. Then Scourge jumped up into the air and spun around and kicked Sonic in the chest. Sonic went crashing through a potted plant.

"I must saver this moment since I've waited for it for so long. But at last I will taste the full meal of vengeance!" Scourge said.

He was suddenly hit in the back with Amy's mallet. The force knocked him into Knuckles's right fist. Cream smashed a small flower pot on top of Scourge's head.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell outta here!" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Sonic again! Or else I'll KILL YOU!" shouted Amy.

Scourge smiled as he got to his feet.

"Your friends can't protect you forever, Sonic! Soon I'll catch you again and then you will feel eight years of physical, and psychological torture!"

And with that Scourge ran away. Knuckles, Amy and Cream all ran over to where Sonic was laying.

"Sonic, speak to me! Sonic, please! Are you alright, baby?" Amy shouted.

Sonic groaned as he sat up.

"Did somebody get the license plate number of that hedgehog that just ran over me?" Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you're alive! I'm so glad!"Amy said as she hugged Sonic and kissed him.

"Who was that, Sonic? Who attacked you?" asked Knuckles.

"Believe it, or not, you guys just met my little brother Manic."

Everyone stared in shock. No one said anything for about two minutes. Then Knuckles said, "Geeze and i thought your sister was mad at you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chris's eyes started to flutter, then they completely opened. He saw several uniformed humanoid animals staring down at him.

"W..what?" Chris said absent minded.

"Hey, what's wrong with my voice? It sounds...like a kid's...voice."

Chris sat up and looked at his body. All his clothes were too big for him.

"What happened? How did I become a kid aga..."

He then knew the answer to this question.

"Is it true? It it really true? Am I in...Sonic's world again?"

That is when Bryan woke up.

"Which mountain fell on me? Huh? Whao! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! What the hell? When did we get to Disney Land's military base?"

"Ssshhh. Quiet aren't in any direct harm. I have the entire situation under control," said Chris. He looked to see Tails just entering the sick bay of the ship.

"I...I don't believe it. Tails is that you?" asked Chris.

"Chris, oh my goodness. It is so great to finally see you again after all these years. Seeing you here and alive in good health brings such a warm feeling to my heart," said Tails.

Tails walked up to Chris and hugged him. Wait, wait, wait. You know this little talking fox?" asked Bryan.

"Hey wait a minute. You're a kid. Wait another minute. I'm a kid too. What the hell is going on?"

"Come down, Bryan. It's just something that happens when you enter this dimension."

"Dimension? You mean we aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto?"

"I'll explain later, Bryan. Right now I wanna talk to Tails. Wait, Tails where is Asagi?"

Tails looked confused for a moment.

"You mean that girl that we found with you? She's in the bed that's next to your friend's," Tails said as he pointed to the bed.

That is when Asagi woke up. When she saw her surrounding's, she started to scream.

"Asagi, Asagi! It's all right, you're safe! This is Tails he is my friend. There's nothing to worry about," said Chris.

Bryan interjects, "Nothing to worry about? We're in a different dimension that turns us into kids when we enter it and it's inhabited by freaky animals that can walk and talk like humans. No offense uh...,Tails. And now you're saying there's nothing to worry about? I'm sorry, but I gotta lay down just a little while longer to process this. Goodnight, Moons" said Bryan as he started to lie back down and closed his eyes.

Asagi had stopped screaming before Bryan finished his rant.

"Where are we?" asked Asagi.

"You're on the planet Mobius. Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you. You are safe and among friends," said Tails.

"Tails is...is Sonic here?" asked Chris.

Tails shook his head.

"No, Chris. He is at Mobotropolis the royal capitol of our planet."

"Oh," Chris said, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"But that's where we're going after we wrap up here," said Tails.

A soldier brought in three sets of clothes.

"Put these on. We'll step outside to give you some privacy," said Tails.

Chris, Bryan and Asagi all went to separate area's of the sick bay and changed. They walked out of the sick bay where Tails was waiting for them.

"This thing is a little tight. It really rides up the ass ," said Bryan.

"It was the only thing we had in your size," said Tails.

"Don't pay any attention to him, He always finds something to whine about. These will do fine for right now. Despite my companion's moaning, we are very thankful to you," said Chris.

"I'm happy to see you again, Chris. Who are these friends of yours again?" said Tails.

"This is my best friend from back on Earth named Bryan Rich. He's a nice guy. He just doesn't always have his head screwed on right," said Chris.

"You'd better believe it," said Bryan.

"And this is Asagi Kusanagi. I honestly haven't known her all that long. You see, she was paid to be our escort around an island where we were looking for monsters," said Chris.

Asagi bowed in respect.

"It's nice to meet you," said Asagi.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Tails.

"Wait, did you say monsters?"

"Yeah why?" asked Chris.

"Chris, this is serious. Right now this shuttle is on an island that I was sent to investigate because all the villages have been destroyed, and all the local residents have disappeared without a trace all in one night," said Tails.

"That's horrible," said Chris.

"I know. Plus last night a distress message was sent to the royal city from this island. It was something about a bird. We also found what looked like a giant bird dropping. So if you can tell us anything, now is the time."

Chris spoke up.

"Well me and Bryan were both sent to Japan by a university for two different assignments. Mine was to study a new breed of fish, while Bryan was sent to study giant monsters, who seem to favor Japan over any other place on Earth. Bryan talked me into helping him with his assignment. So we ended up chasing this one monster to an island where we came across these giant flying type of monsters. They tried to eat us, but the monster we followed to the island...saved us. Then we saw both the good monster and the flying monster shoot these kind of ...uh...energy attacks at each other at the same time. The beams collided, and ta-da here we are in your world as kids again."

"Flying monsters that tried to eat you?" said Tails who was trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"They are Gayos!" Asagi blurted out.

Everybody looked at her expecting her to explain.

"The Gayos were made by an ancient civilization to clean up the pollution that the people from said civilization were pouring into the atmosphere. But The Gayos started eating the people themselves. To counter these self made shadows of evil, the civilization created the guardian of the universe known as Gamera. Gamera fought these creatures who only survived by going into hibernation. And if they should ever returned, Gamera would be there to stop them again, just like he did several thousand years ago."

"So you're trying to tell me that this bird that was talked about in the distress call is actually a living relic from your world who turned on its creators and ate them. And now you're telling me that this creature is here in our world?" said Tails.

Asagi answered, "I'm sorry to say, but there is a possibility that there could be more of these evil things around. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of them."

That is when Antoonie's voice came over Tails's communicator.

"Tails! Tails! We are under attack out here!"

Tails reached for his communicator. "

Say that again. Say that again, Antoonie. You're what?"

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY SE GIANT BIRD! AAAAAHHHHH! I am thinking it is looking for food, which will be moi if it spots moi! I do not wish to be bird food, Misour Tails! HELP ME! HELP ME! HEELLLPP!" screamed Antoonie.

Tails switched frequencies to the communicator in the shuttles cockpit.

"Captain, prepare for an emergency take off! I'm sending you the coordinates! Chris, bring your friends with me to the cockpit! I need you to identify this thing! Let's move!" said Tails.

"Right! Lets go guys!" said Chris.

"So wait. We're just suppose to except all this without considering that we are just going crazy?"

"I'll explain it all later, Bryan. But right now we've gotta help whoever is in trouble out there. Now come on!"

**MEANWHILE:**

Anttonie was running through the forest screaming as he ran. The shadow of the Gayos past over him as the Gayos itself flew in the same direction. The Gayos had already snacked on the military troops that were with him. Now it was looking to make this course complete by devouring Antoonie.

"WOAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HEEELLLLLPPPPP! AAAHHH!" Antoonie screamed.

Gayos swooped in to go for the kill. But was deflected by the shuttle's laser canons. Gayos veered away and started thinking of another attack strategy. The shuttle touched down in a small clearing near where Antoonie was. The hangar door opened and Tails came out flanked by several armed military troops.

"Antoonie let's go now!" Tails yelled.

Antoonie came running. "

Oh thank you so much, Tails. You came to save me. Oh I am so happy I could kiss you. But I won't," said Antoonie.

"You can thank me later. Right now we've gotta track that thing down," said Tails.

As the shuttle took off, Tails took Antoonie into the cockpit where Chris and company were.

"What? What are these creatures? They do not look like anything I have seen before," said Antoonie.

"They're friends of mine from another dimension. I'll explain it later," said Tails.

"No explanation needed, friend Tails. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Antoonie looked at Tails.

"We go home now yes?"

"No, Antoonie. We've got to stop this thing or at least warn those in the surrounding areas. Because right now it seems like this thing is still looking for more food."

"But, Tails that will be us if we keep chasing it."

"We cant just forsake innocent lives because we are afraid to lose our own lives."

The pilot then said, "Lets do it."

It didn't take them long to find Gayos. First it showed up on the radar, then they had visual sight. This was Tails's first time seeing Gayos...and he was suddenly very afraid.

"What do you want me to do now, Sir?" asked the pilot.

But Tails couldn't answer. He was transfixed on the sight of Gayos.

"Sir?" the pilot said.

Tails snapped out of his trance.

"Oh uh...keep on it. Don't let it out of your sight. Antoonie, get on the ship's communicator and call Mobotropolis. Tell them of our situation. Chris, I need you and your friends to buckle up, cause this is gonna get rough!"

"Alright, Tails. You heard the fox," said Chris.

"Mobotropolis, this is Shuttle Lightning Cruiser. This is Shuttle Lightning Cruiser calling Mobotropolis. Come in Mobotropolis. We are currently in pursuit (despite my moral objection) of the giant bird which has been identified as a sort of cross between a bat and a weird flying reptile thing. Also it's eaten about sixty people," said Antoonie into the communicator.

"This is Mobotropolis. Could you say that again? Did you say it etas people?"

"Oui, it has eaten very many people. We are requesting an emergency broadcast be sent to the areas surrounding Coyote Ugly Island."

"That will be done. Plus we will be sending in a military air strike to combat this giant bird."

"Oh this is very, very, good. Tails, they said they will send a warning to the surrounding areas and are sending in a military strike to kill this freak of nature."

Antoonie screamed when he realized the Gayos was flying right next to the shuttle. Tails grabbed a camera and took a quick picture of the monster.

"Pilot, get us away from this thing," said Tails.

"Yes, Sir!" the pilot shouted as he took the ship down in a nosedive.

"Look over there! There's five more of them!" shouted Bryan who pointed out the window on the other side of the shuttle.

The pilot leveled the shuttle out as Tails, Chris, Asagi and Antoonie looked out the window where Bryan was pointing. Indeed there were five more Gayos flying around an island a few miles south of Coyote Ugly Island.

"What do we do?" asked the pilot.

"I hate to say this. But we can't do anything against six of these things. Pilot, take us back to Mobotropolis," said Tails.

"Antoonie, can I see the communicator?" Tails asked.

Antoonie handed the communicator to Tails.

"Mobotropolis this is Shuttle Lightning Cruiser. We regret to inform you that we are unable to handle the situation ourselves any longer. It is completely out of our hands. It would appear there is not just one but six of these winged terrors. Maybe even more still in hiding. We're out gunned here, so we're returning home," said Tails.

"Roger, Shuttle Lightning Cruiser. We will be ready for you when you return over."

"Understood over and out."

Tails looked over at Chris and said, "Hey, Chris, we're going to where Sonic is right now and I'm sure he's gonna be just as happy to see you as you will be to see him."

Chris just smiled. Finally, after all this time, he was finally going to get to see his closes friend ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic was laying in his bed while Amy was walking over to him with a tray which held a teapot and two cups. "

Sonic, stay down!" Amy shouted as Sonic tried to get out of the bed.

Amy hurried over to the bed as fast as she could without dropping anything.

"You know you're in no position to get up and do anything."

"I know, but I can't just sit here. I hate not being able to go anywhere. I mean I can't do anything, what am I suppose to accomplish laying in a bed?"

"You and me accomplish a lot when we're in bed together," said Amy with a devilish grin on her face as she poured tea from the pot into a cup for Sonic.

"Oh...well that's true," Sonic says as he returned Amy's smile.

Amy sets the cup of tea down on the nightstand next to the bed, then she sits down on the bed next to Sonic, wraps her arms around Sonic as he does the same, then they lock lips. After several seconds, Amy pulled away.

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me you had a brother? And for that matter why didn't you tell me all about...this?" asked Amy as she raised her arms up at the room they were in.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone you were Queen Aleena's son? Why didn't you say that you were royalty?"

Amy looked away.

"Oh, Amy," Sonic said as he looked away from her.

"I never told you I was royalty is because...to be honest...I never wanted to be," said Sonic as he shifted his gaze back at Amy.

"What?" asked Amy.

"For as long as I could remember, I never believed the royal life was the life for me. I mean I didn't like living a sheltered life like what most royals do. I felt I was meant for more. My mom tried to make it up to me by getting people to teach me how to fight and defend myself. Eventually she gave my brother and sister the same lessons, and then we put them to good use. We decided to fight Dr. Eggman ourselves. At first, we kept it a secret from our mom because we didn't want her to worry. Well that and we thought she wouldn't approve of us fighting and would try to keep us from fighting. Eventually we found out that she knew all the time that we were fighting Eggman. When we found out that she was supporting us, we quit trying to fight in secret, which allowed us to go out and fight more often than before and this made our assault against the Eggpire more effective. But yet I still wasn't satisfied. Something was still missing. My brother Manic suggested that we take a week off at our royal beach house. I agreed to go, but it didn't help change my feeling of something missing. On our way back from the beach house, we noticed a squad of Eggman's robots heading for what we assumed was Eggman's fortress. Manic convinced me that we should follow them and finally find the location of Eggman's base. I really wanted to contact the palace, but Manic's egging on got to me and I finally agreed to follow the robots with him. Well they did lead us to Dr. Eggman's fortress, but two things were wrong with that One, Dr. Eggman's fortress was next to a seaside cliff. Two, it turned out to be a trap. Eggman sent those robots out as bait to lure me, Manic and Sonia to his fortress to finish us off for good. Since Sonia wasn't their with us, Eggman settled for just me and Manic. Manic promised that he would get me out of there because it was his idea to go after them. We fought to get out of there, I tried to use my speed, but the robots had cut off every escape route. They surrounded us and herded us toward the edge of the cliff. Then a robot fired it's lazer at me and knocked me over the edge. Manic quickly threw his hoverboard to catch me. Then he used his remote control for it to fly me away from Eggman's fortress. I woke up three of four minutes later...and I heard the sound of lazer fire. I got off the hoverboard and ran back toward the fortress. And then... as I got closer to the cliff...I saw...Manic blasted by several lazer blasts from the robots and the force of the blast...sent my poor brother Manic...hurtling over the side of the cliff."

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing! What did you do, Sonic?" asked Amy.

Sonic looked deep into Amy's eyes.

"I did what I do best...I...I ran. ...I ran forever and I've been running ever since...and I never looked back. I never went back to the palace after that night. But I found out later that there was an on looker watching from a far. He quickly went to the palace and told my mom about...about what had happened that night. I guess she assumed I had been killed too. So I got away from the royal life. Just like I wanted,...but at a extremely big price. My brother's life!"

After that Sonic broke down in tears and threw his head to Amy's shoulder and cried into it. Amy put her arms around Sonic and wept with him. Then her eyes went wide.

"But, Sonic, don't you see? You're brother didn't lose his life. He was here this afternoon and he tried to kill you."

Sonic brought up his head and looked at Amy.

"Yeah you're right, Amy. But why is he trying to kill me? Does he blame me for his fall? What will my mom say? Should I even tell her? How would she react? 'Oh, son, so you say your brother's not dead and that he wants to kill you? Oh that's just hunky dory.' I can't believe after all this time Manic, my own brother, my own flesh and blood is trying to kill me after all he and I went through together!"

"Sonic, Sonic, please calmdown. You're scaring me! So please try to rest okay?" said Amy.

Sonic slowly laid back on the bed as he wiped away sweat from his brow.

"Yeah okay, Amy. You're right, I should try and rest. I've been under serious stress lately. But right now, I'm just happy that you're here to help me get through these stressful times. You are the best thing in my life right now along with Tails and my mom. But you have something they don't, my heart."

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said right before she locked lips with him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amy and Sonic looked up to see Sonia open the bedroom door and walk into the room. "Sorry for interrupting your uh...thing, but we just got word that your friend Tails and Antoonie's shuttle is making it's final approach toward the palace's hangar. I thought you might like to meet up with your friend when he lands."

Sonic and Amy looked at each other then back at Sonia.

"Okay, thanks, Sonia."

Sonia had a hard time swallowing her pride.

"You're...you're welcome, S-s-s-s-Sonic."

And then Sonia exited the room. Sonic tried to get up on his own, but winched in pain. Amy gently helped Sonic to his feet. Then they slowly started walking toward the hangar.

"Man this walking slowly and taking it easy stuff is depressing," said Sonic.

"It's not that bad, Sonic," said Amy.

"Yeah? Try saying that to the fastest thing alive, who is use to running full forced ahead at gazllion miles an hour."

"You do know gazillion isn't a real number?"

Sonic looked at Amy who had a smirk on her face.

"Quit busting my coconuts, Smarty pants."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night."

"Ixnay on the ast nigh-tay," said Sonic as they headed for the hangar.


	12. Chapter 12

The ship had just docked as Sonic, Sonia, Amy and a whole landing party entered the hangar. The hangar opened up and Tails and Antoonie came down the ramp along with what was left of their troops. Sonic, Amy and Cream met Tails half way. She hugged and kissed Tails and then said with a smile on her face, "I'm so happy to see you again, Tails. And I'm very happy that no harm came to you at all."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to me. I have something worth coming back to without a scratch on my face."

"Aw, Tails," said Cream with a coo in her voice.

"Ahem."

Sonic's voice caught the couple's attention and they turned to see Sonic and Amy smiling at them.

"You know, I had a feeling about you two. Way to go, Tails. You got yourself a great girl there," said Sonic before he gave him a thumbs up.

"I am SO happy you two got together. You make a really cute couple," said Amy.

Tails and Cream tried to hide their blushes, but everyone saw them.

"Well, well. Maybe we'll have to double date sometime," said Sonic.

"That'll be so much fun!" said Amy.

"Later guys, right now me and Antoonie have some important information to relay to Queen Aleena," said Tails.

"I'm General Rakor," said a tall wolf.

"General, we must speak with The Queen at once. I'm afraid the situation has become much more complicated.

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Sonia, Tails and Antooine were waiting outside the throne room.

"So, Tails, did you find any survivors on the island?" asked Sonic.

"Uh, you could say that," said Tails.

"Then why didn't they come out with you from the ship?" asked Sonic.

"I told them to wait a little bit and have them meet us at The Queen's throne room. I kept a few soldiers behind to be their escorts. I think you're gonna really be surprised," Tails said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Never mind for now, Sonic. You'll see."

"Knuckles!" Sonia shouted as he came down the hall to them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for Angel Island," said Sonic.

"I decided I should stick around. You guys may need me to get you out of a funk. You know you guys can't get along without me," said Knuckles.

"What about the master emerald?" asked Cream. "

I've got somebody guarding it right now," said Knuckles.

**AT ANGEL ISLAND:**

"I can't believe I got roped into another one!" said Vexor.

"I cannot believe I got stuck babysitting another piece of jewelry. A rather big piece of jewelry I admit. But I'm a professional detective damn it! But I promised Knuckles, which means now I gotta do it. So I will!"

**BACK AT THE PALACE:**

"The Queen will see you now," said a guard.

Tails, Antoonie, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Sonia all started walking into the throne room.

"Um, Princess, I don't think The Queen wants you in there right now," the guard said.

"I'm going in. I have a responsibility to the people of Mobius too. So I'm gonna find out what we're dealing with. You got a problem with that?" said Sonia.

"No, no! Of course not, my princess," the guard said in panic.

So Tails, Antoonie and the high spirited Princess Sonia stepped into the throne room. Tails and Antoonie both told their stories, although Antoonie exaggerated parts when it came to questioning his bravery.

"And you're saying that these things will continue to multiply and eat more people?" asked Queen Aleena in horror.

"Well we can't say for ourselves. But we do have eye witnesses to this new terror in action. So I present to you your majesty, visitors from another dimension. The same dimension this winged terror came from. I now present said witnesses, Bryan Rich, Asagi Kusanagi and...Chris Thorndyke."

Sonic, Amy, Cream and Knuckles all gasped at the last name Tails said. Chris, Bryan and Asagi stepped into the room surrounded by guards. Chris looked around and stopped dead in his tracks. He spotted Sonic and friends sitting in some chairs off to the side. He was about to yell out hello, but Tails came up to him and said, "Now's not the time, Chris. We'll meet up with them after the meeting. But right now we can't keep Queen Aleena waiting. Now come on."

Chris looked back to where Sonic and everyone was sitting.

"I know, I know how you feel right now, Chris. But just like back in the day, we can't let emotions get in the way of duty," said Tails.

_He's right,_ Chris thought to himself. He quickly waved to everyone and continued toward Queen Aleena's throne.

"Uh he...hello, your highness. I'm Chris Thorndyke, one of the previously mentioned dimensional visitors. I regret to say that I hardly know anything about these creatures as I am unfamiliar with them. But with me are two who might know something about them. I announce at this time Bryan Rich a kajiuologist in training and Asagi Kusanagi who lives in the area where we first came across these flying monsters."

Bryan stepped up.

"I regret to inform you that as my friend said, I'm just a trainee and have nothing I can add about these monsters. So I'm leaving it up to Asagi here."

Asagi stepped forward and gave a little bow.

"Your majesty, I've had to deal with these creatures since 1995. Well at least from the 1995 of our dimension. These creatures are called Gayos and they were created by an ancient civilization to eat pollution in the atmosphere. But they also started feeding on the people themselves. The people quickly responded by creating another type of monster just before they themselves were completely wiped out. These were the Gameras: Guardians Of The Universe. Unlike the first creatures, the Gameras actually came out like they were suppose to, as guardians. The Gamera fought The Gayos relentlessly until the last few remaining Gayos were forced into hibernation. Unfortunately three Gayos re-emerged in 1995 and started eating people. Our government wanted to capture the three Gayos alive. We were fortunate that one Gamera was actually able to live long enough to fight these creatures and kill them. But in order to do so, he had to connect his life to a human host, so he chose me, and I excepted. They would re-emerge again in 1999 after our planet's climate started to change. This time there were hundreds, even thousands all over the world. And after several days they started converging on my home country. Gamera flew out to stop them. I'm not exactly sure how he did it, but he did. He stopped them all. ...Or so I thought. We ran into them on the island I live on while we were looking for Gamera. They tried to eat us, but Gamera showed up to try and protect us. But something strange happened. The Gayos shot their supersonic rays at Gamera at the same time he shot his fireball blast at them. And then the...the beams collided with each other. And they made like this bright light that was like a...a swirling vortex. And...and we all got sucked into it. Me, my friends here, The Gayos and even Gamera. And ta da, we're here."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Queen Aleena spoke, "Wait you say that this Gamera thing was a protector and that he...he came into our dimension with you?"

"It's a possibility," said Chris.

"Then we must seek out this Guardian Of The Universe and ask him for help. I'll need you three to give my scouts a description as best you can of this Gamera creature you spoke of. Do you think you can do that?"

"Well I don't know about these two, but I know I sure as hell can. One doesn't just forget a sight like Gamera. But uh...yeah I can do that for ya, your queenlyness," said Bryan.

"Good now let's get started. You three go with those guards over there," said Aleena as she pointed to the wolf soldiers lead by General Rakor.

"Is it okay if I go with Sonic instead?" asked Chris.

Queen Aleena looked puzzled.

"How do you know my son?"

It was Chris's turn to look puzzled.

"I...I know him from a few years back, when he came to my dimension by mistake. We became close friends and so I think I could work really well with him."

Queen Aleena looked over at Sonic and said, "Sonic, is what this boy says the truth?"

Sonic replied, "Yep every word of it and I'd be more than happy to work with him on this project."

Queen Aleena smiled and said, "So be it. You shall go with Sonic. Meeting adjourned."

Everybody got up and started exiting the throne room. General Rakor came up to Bryan and Asagi

"You two come with me."

Bryan and Asagi followed. Tails walked up to Cream.

"Hello there, cutie, you going my way?" he asked her.

"Nope," said Cream.

Tails looked at her for a little bit.

"Gotcha," she said.

"Oh, oh. That...that was below the belt," said Tails.

Antoonie walked up to Tails, cleared his throat and said, "It has been an honor serving with you, Tails. But I am afraid I must be going."

"Going, going where?" asked Tails.

"Back to Knothole. I must be warning my king there of the impending danger that lurks on the planet."

"Oh I see. Well I wish you the best of luck, my friend. I was glad to serve with you too."

"Then we shall say goodbye," Antoonie said as he stuck out his hand.

Tails excepted Antoonie's handshake offer.

"Goodbye, new friend," said Tails.

"Ora va, Sir Tails."

And with that Antoonie was heading out the door.

"So, Tails, we've got the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?" said Cream.

Tails looked at Cream and said, "I wanna take you to a beach spot that nobody knows about except me."

"You know about a secluded beach spot?"

"Yeah I use to go there all the time whenever Sonic and everybody were off doing something else. It's great, there's a forest surrounding it and the beach itself is shaped like a half a bowl. So it's pretty secluded. We can be alone, just you and me. And I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else."

Cream smiled as she let her head fall onto Tails's chest.

"Oh, Tails, you say the nicest things. You don't know how happy I am now that we have shared our true love for each other."

As Tails held Cream in his arms he said, "I think I've got a pretty good idea. I'm also happy that we got together. I want moments like this one here to last forever."

"And as long as our hearts tells us so, they will," said Cream.

Tails and Cream then kissed each other with as much feeling as the first time they kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris was waiting in the hallway for Sonic. He still couldn't believe that he was finally gonna get to see Sonic again after all these years. Memories of his past adventures with Sonic and the others started flow into his mind.

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris looked up to see Sonic no more than a few feet away.

"I...I don't believe it. ..S-s-s-s-Sonic! It's you! It's really you!"

Sonic ran to Chris and hugged him with brotherly love.

"Chris, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh it doesn't matter! I'm just happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Sonic! It's been to long!"

"Hey, Chris!" Amy shouted as she, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Tails all came up to him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually getting to see you all again! This is such a dream come true for me."

"We missed you very much, Chris, it's great to see you!" said Knuckles.

"Thank, you Knuckles. I'm happy to see you've lightened up a little more since I last saw you," said Chris.

Everybody laughed a little while Knuckles cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Look I think he's blushing," said Sonic.

"I am not!" said Knuckles.

Sonic continued, "I think he's actually turning redder than he was before."

Knuckles growled a little and grabbed a dart off of a nearby dart board and threw it. It just barely missed Sonic's well...ya know.

"Uh...maybe not," said Sonic nervously.

"I didn't mean to upset you that much," said Chris.

"Hey it's cool, I'm use to being pissed off all the time. So don't worry about it."

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese said very excitedly.

"I missed you to, Cheese," said Chris as Cheese started rubbing against him like a cat.

"There's so much to say, and unfortunately, not enough time to say it," said Amy.

"Huh?"

Chris looked puzzled.

"Well in case you all forgot, our whole planet is facing a crisis. I wanna catch up with Chris too, but right now we have a duty to our planet and duty comes before pleasure. Sorry, Chris."

"It's alright, Amy, we've had to do things like that many times before. This is nothing new to me," said Chris.

Then Sonic said, "Then let's get to it. I'll go with Chris, Amy you and Knuckles join the search parties for these Gayos and Gamera monsters. Tails..."

Sonic saw Tails and Cream holding hands.

"...you've done enough for today. You can take the rest of the day off."

Sonic gave Tails an understanding wink. And with that, Tails and Cream walked away.

"Chao?"

"Yes, Cheese, you can go with them," said Sonic who chuckled a little.

Cheese went floating after Tails and Cream.

"Alright everybody, let's do it to it!" said Sonic

**MEANWHILE:**

Bryan thought for a moment.

"Oh and it has huge walrus like tusks sticking out of it's lower jaw."

The artist looked at him.

"So you're saying this monster looks like this?"

The artist showed Bryan the picture.

"Yeah pretty much, but his face was a lot more mean looking than a normal turtles face. Angrier eyes and stuff like that."

"I see, I will make the necessary modifications," said the artist.

"Hey, Asagi, you said that you and Gamera were connected. Does that mean you'd be able to sense him if he were here in this dimension and on this planet with us?" asked Bryan.

"No. You see we lost contact some time ago. If we were still connected I could. But we're not so I can't," said Asagi.

"I see," said Bryan.

Bryan then thought to himself, _Chris, I hope you're all right wherever you are right now._

**MEANWHILE IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION:**

"This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. With the power of these creatures at my side, I will rule Mobius and after that the whole galaxy!" said Dr. Eggman with an added evil laugh as he looked at the Gayos he had trapped in a giant cage.

"I must uncover its secrets and experiment with it's genetic structure. Perhaps I could use it's DNA to make even more powerful members of its species. Or even better, mix it with other DNA of other animals to make creatures that can swim under water or drill underground. With these types of creatures by my side, I will rule all of Mobius!" Dr. Eggman raised his arms as he let out an evil cackle.

**MEANWHILE:**

Tails set the X-Tornado down on the beach. Then he and Cream got out of the cockpit and beheld the site in front of them.

"Wow you weren't kidding, Tails. This place is very beautiful and those walls almost make it feel like we're cut off from the rest of the world. But I wouldn't want to be alone with anyone else on the planet other than you, Tails."

"And I feel the same way about you, Cream," said Tails.

"Chao, chao," said Cheese who was twirling around in the air before landing in Cream's warm and loving arms.

"Thank you for your warm words about our relationship together, Cheese. And we're both really happy to have you along with us, aren't we, Tails?" asked Cream.

"Absolutely, it's great to have you here with us, Cheese. You bring Cream and everybody else you're around happiness and that includes me," said Tails.

"Chao!" Cheese let out happily as he floated over into Tails's arms and rubbed the side of his head up against Tails like a cat, while Tails softly petted the top of Cheese's head.

Then Tails let him return to Cream's side. Tails pulled out a radio and pushed a button and then Bad Company's 'This could be the one' started playing over the speakers.

"Huh? What is that?" asked Cream.

"Do you like it? I found this thing on Coyote Ugly Island that is able to play music. It was small and silver. I listened to all the songs, and I liked them all. And...I thought this one was appropriate for the occasion. So the plugged that music machine into the radio," said Tails.

"It's beautiful," said Cream.

"Cream...,would you like to dance?" asked Tails.

"I would love to," said Cream.

So Tails started the song over and turned up the volume and then took Cream's hands and they started dancing to the sweet, soft melody of the power ballad. Cheese spun around the happy couple as they danced. Cream placed her head on Tails's chest and smiled as she closed her eyes trusting Tails knowing the wouldn't let anything happen to her. Tails looked down and smiled at Cream. Never before since Cosmo was around had he felt so good. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Just then as Cream decided to open her eyes and look up at Tails, they both tripped over a stray log. Tails fell onto his back, while Cream fell on top of Tails. They looked at each other and laughed a little. Then they looked deep into each others' eyes.

"Say we'll be happy forever Tails," said Cream.

"We'll be happy forever, Tails," said Tails.

Cream laughed. They were about to kiss when all of a sudden the ground underneath them started to shake.

"Tails what's going on?" asked Cream.

"A quake!"

"Chao, chao, chao, chao!" a very alarmed Cheese belted out as he helped Cream to her feet.

Tails and Cream both got to their feet, although the quaking almost made them fall back down.

"Run for the Tornado, Cream!" Tails shouted over the quaking.

Then Tails grabbed Cream's arm and they started running for The X-Tornado with Cheese right by their side. Along the way Cream reached out and grabbed the i-pod (which was the music machine in case you didn't realize) off the top of the radio. Tails first helped Cream into the cockpit then got in himself. Cheese took his place in Cream's lap and whimpered a little.

"Don't be scared, Cheese. We're going to make it out of this just fine. Look, we're taking off now," said Cream.

"Fasten up, 'cause we're taking off!" said Tails.

Once The X-Tornado was in the air Cream gave the i-pod back to Tails.

"You saved this?" asked Tails.

"Well you had just gotten it and I didn't think you deserved to lose it," said Cream.

"Thanks, Cream." said Tails.

"Tails, look down there!" Cream shouted and as she pointed toward the beach they just left.

Tails looked to see some sort of giant form coming out of the ground.

"It's...it's a shell!" Tails said in astonishment.

The shell was followed by a long tail. Then two arms. Then the head of a monster who had two long tusks coming out of it's lower jaw. The monster's eyes looked very mean. It shook off the sand on it's body. Then it let out a wailing short of sound as it lifted it's legs out of the sand.

"Tails, what is that thing?" Cream asked with obvious fear in her shaky voice.

"I...I don't know. It looks kind of like a big turtle, but meaner. But whatever it is, we've got to get back to Mobotropolis and warn them of this new monster," said Tails.

"Look!" Cream shouted as the turtle sucked it's head, arms, legs and tail into it's shell.

Then it's shell started spinning as blue fire escaped from the arm and leg holes. The now levitating shell flew away as Tails flew The X-Tornado back toward Mobotropolis.


	14. Chapter 14

Gamera let his shell fall into the ocean as he released his limbs and head from his shell. He knew he was in a different world. He even knew he was in a different deminsion. He just didn't know how he got here. Then he flashed back to the night back on the island where he fought The Gayos. He remebered how his plasma fireball colided with The Goyas's sonic ray. That they opened some sort of vortex that sucked everything into it. Gamera knew The Gayos were here with him. Gamera was about to think of a plan, but then his thoughts went to the two from the beach. He couldn't help but notice nethier one of them haf one ounce of hate,mean, darkness,or evil in them. He had never sensed that in any living being on Earth. Every human he sensed had atleast the tiniest bit of darkside in them. But those two, a fox and a rabbit had nothing in them but love,caring,compassion,joy,and just plain goodness in their souls. It would be a shame if any living being like that was to fall at the teeth of Gayos The Shadow Of Evil. The very thought made Gamera inraged. While Gamera earned for universal peace, he himself could not contain his anger at the thought of The Gayos killing the only sentient beings in all the universe. So Gamera decided he wouldn't let that happen. Failure was never an option for Gamera, but now that rings more true than ever before. Gamera would stand and defend anyone and everyone who needs him. Gamera will prove that life is meaningfull by keeping the pure ones alive. Gamera's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden darkness that filled his senses. It was The Gayos. They were heading in the direction the pure ones were going. Gamera knew he had to act quickly. His arms turned into more turtle like flippers and his legs,and tails were sucked into his shell. Then the blue fire escaped his leg holes and he started flyinf toward the pure ones, and The Shadow Of Evil known as Gayos.

"Mobotropolis is only a few miles away now." said Tails. Cream was silent. Tails looked back and said' "Cream did you hear me?" "Huh?" "I said we're almost there. Ya know Mobotropolis?" "Oh yeah,yeah. I'm sorry Tails. I'm just thinking really hard about that monster we just saw on the beach." "What about it?" "Well I suddenly have a strange feeling that it didn't mean to harm us." "Really?" "Yeah. I can't explain it. It just seems like it wasn't going to hurt us in anyway at all. All it was doing was getting it's body out of the ground. I think...I think it was that one monster that Chris's lady friend was talking about. You know, that guardian thingy, the monster called...uh Gamera I think it was." "You sure?" "Not 100% sure, but atleast 88%." Their conversation was interupted by a beeping noise eminating from the radar. "Tails what is it?" asked Cream. "The radar picked up a flying obeject heading straight for us at a speed that rivals that of The Tornado. The weird thing is that the sensors indicate it's an organic. No organic lifeform can fly that fast. Not from this world anyways." said Tails. "You mean...?" "Yes Cream. We're about to be greeted by a Gayos.." Just them a shadow came over them. But it past by almost as quickly as it appeared. Tails and Cream looked forward to see the Gayos flying away from them. The Gayos then made a sharp U-turn toward them. Tails fired the lazer canos of The X-Tornado at The Gayos. But it had no effect on the monster. The inside of The Gayos's mouth started to glow. Then it released it's supersonic ray. Tails veered The X-Tornado away from the blast but Gayos shifted it's head to make the beam follow The X-Tornado. The beam was able to slice through a small piece of The X-Tornado's tail end before the beam died out. "Damn it! Without that piece, I can't keep us leveled as good as before." said Tails. "That's the least of our worries Tails, lookout!" shouted Bream. Tails saw The Gayos sweeping in with it's talons opened to grab The X-Tornado. But then The Gayos veered away just before a bright fireball could hit it. Just then Gamera passed over The X-Tornado and began to pursue the fleeing Gayos. "Tails look! It's the monster from the beach!" said Cream who was pointing at it with wide and surprised eyes. "Yeah you're right. But what is it doing here?" said Tails. But he knew the answer right away. "You were right Cream. This monster is Gamera! And I think he's trying to help us." Gamera looked back to see how the ship holding the pureones was doing. Altough it looked like it was struggling to balance a little, it seemed like it was doing alirhgt for now. Gamera then turned his attention to The Gayos. Gayos twirled around and fired it's sonic ray at Gamera. But Gamera twirled as well to have it's shell facing Gayos. The beam bounced right off Gamera's thick shell. Then Gamera flew high into the air. Gamera looked down and decided he was high enough. He started shifting his body as he flew away from the battlefield. Then Gamera flew downward to the alttitude Gayos was at. Then Gamera started fying toward Gayos. Gayos was about to turn around and fly back to The X-Tornado when he noticed something flying toward him. It was so far away that it looked like a speck. But as it got closer, it got bigger. The Gayos realized in a panic that it was Gamera who had somehow managed to get around him. Gayos realized that he was on a collision course with Gamera. So Gayos shifted it's body and flew upward letting Gamera fly away. Gamera realized he missed The Gayos and then shifted his body to fly upward toward Gayos. Gamera cuaght up with Gayos and rammed into his side. Gayos kept up his flying. Gayos then snapped it's jaws at Gamera's left flipper but missed. Gayos snapped it's jaws again, but Gamera shifted it's body so that all Gayos's jaws got was shell. Gamera and Gayos continued to fly upward as they also started flying around each other in a DNA pattern while occasionally ramming into each other. About one minute of this was enough to make Gayos realize Gamera would win that type of fight. Then Gayos thought of another strategy. Gayos shot his sonic ray at Gamera then quickly flew underneath Gamera as Gamera shifted his body to have his shell face the blast. Gayos came out from underneath Gamera on the side where his chest and stomach were exposed. Then Gayos dug his talons into Gamer's chest. Gamera wailed in pain. Gayos didn't stop there, he sunk his teeth into Gamera's neck. Gamera tried shaking Gayos off, but it did no good. Then Gamera tried twirling around and around. It still did not dislodge Gayos from his body. Gamera stopped spinning. Gamera's back was facing in the direction of the ground when he stopped. Gamera took note of this and thought of an idea. His flippers melted back into arms and then he released the spikes from his elbows and forearms. Then he sliced right through Gayos's legs. Gayos squawked in pain. Then Gamera balled his right hand into a fist,pukks his right arm back, and then he throws it forward and punches Gayos square in the face. Gayos was punched so hard that he started seeing double of everything. Gamera dug his claws into the sidews of Gayos's body. Then Gamera spins around and flies toward the ground. As they're falling Gamera wraps his right arm around Gayos's throat. They're falling,falling,falling, and a few yards away from the ground Gamera releases his grip on Gayos and flies upward as Gayos's body makes contact with the ground. Gayos struggled to keep it's eyes open as it layed in the impact crater. It never saw Gamera fire a plasma fireball into the impact crater. The Gayos exploded into several pieces. "He did it! He did it!" Cream shouted in Joy. Tails said with a smile on his face, "Thank you for looking out for us Gamera and keeping us safe." But more importantly, thanks for keeping Cream safe he thought to himself. But then The X-Tornado's radar started beeping. Tails saw five spots on the radar. "I don't belive it! Five more Gayos's just arived!" Tails shouted in fear.

"Sir you'd better look at this." said a fox at the radar of Mobotropolis's military base. "What is soilder?" asked General Rakor. "Well Sir, it looks like we've got six bogees on the radar. There were only two, but five more showed up and one of the original two dissapeared off the radar. I can only assumed the other original bogee." "Hmmm. What's that otherthing on the radar?" "That is The X-Tornado. It was on it's way back from some kind of beach when it got caught up in the two bogee's dog fight. Oh and Sir. I know this is gonna be hard to believe just by looking at their size. But sir these bogees are organics." Rakor looked on in disbaileaf. Then his expression turned hard. "It's those Gayos things, they're attacking The X-Tornado. Alright everybody prepare for an air assualt. Notify The Queen and prepare for Hell ladies."


	15. Chapter 15

Gamera was about to land when three different supersonic rays struck his shell. Gamera looked up to see five Gayos's flying in the sky, Gamera knew things had just gone from bad to worse. Gamera flew up higher into the sky to meet these evil beasts. Gamera fired five fireballs, all of which missed their tagrgets. One of The Gayos's flew to try and interciept The X-Tornado. "Tails watch out!" Cream shouted. Tails manuvered The X-Tornadoa downward just as The Gayos flew by. The Gayos turned around and brought itself at the same altittude The X-Tornad was at. Tails then flew The X-Tornado upward but The Gayos followed quickly behind. The Gayos fired it's ray at The X-Tornado, but it only managed to scrape the side. Gayos fired it's ray again. This time it took off a large chunk of The X-Tornado's tail end. It fired again, this time sending a piece of The X-Tornado's outer armor flying. "This isn't good at all! One of our fuel hoses has been exposed! If it gets hit we're gonna started losing fuel at a very fast rate!" said Tails. "Oh my gosh, why is this happening to us? We were just about to be so happy, and now we're going to die!" said Cream as she started crying. Tails felt like he was being tourted from the inside out. He just found somebody to love, and now he can't even save her. It was like Cosmo all over as Gayos was about to clamp it's jaws over The X-Tornado's left wing, Gamera flew straight at Gayos and slammed into him. Gayos went skidding across the ground. Gamera shifted so he was flying right next The X-Tornado. Tails looked to his left and saw Gamera's face right outside the cockpit. Tails looked into Gamera's right eye. Eventhough it was battlehardened, Tails couldn't understand it but it seemed like there was pure goodness in Gamera's eye. Like if he were a human being walking down the street he would say hi or hello to everyone and ask how their day is going. Like he would invite you over for dinner and treat you like a king. Tails then recalled something he heard on Earth, "Some say the eyes are the windows to the soul" and from Tails looking into Gamera's eyes, Gamera had a good soul and would stand up for what's right no matter what the situation. Tails smiled and said, "Cream I swear to you, we are gonna be alright." "How do you know?" asked Cream. Tails looked into Gamera's eye again and said "I just know. Gamera parted ways with The X-Tornado and cutoff a Gayos that was heading for it. Gamera used his fists to pummle into this Gayos's head,neck,chest,and stomach. The Gayos flew away, but Gamera fired a plasma fireball that hit home and destroyed The Gayos completely. A Gayos flew up to Gamera and lashed out with it's talons, but all they met was shell. Gamera bit into Gayos's left wing and ripped a piece of it off. The Gayos fell to the ground squawking in pain as it fell. Three supersonic rays from above hit Gamera's shell and the back of his neck. Gamera fell down to the ground. Gamera got to his feet as fast as he could. He was met with a barage of supersonic rays that his him in his chest and stomach area. Gamera let out a wail of pain as green blood spilled from the cuts left into his chest and stomach. The three flying Gayos were closing in on Gamera when they were scattered by incoming missles by the Mobotropolis royal military giant hovercrafts. They then released several smaller ships that started firing lazers at The Gayos. But the lazers seemed to just bounce off The Gayos's hides. Gamera fired a plasma fireball at one while it was distracted by the assualt by Mobotropolis's forces. Gayos looked too late to see the fireball coming straight at him. The Gayos exploded into several pieces. One of the remaning Gayos that was flying by grabbed a piece of the dismembered Gayos in it's mouth. Gamera noticed the two Gayos that he grounded before were closing in on him. Gamera was confident that he could take them in a ground battle. The two Gayos started firing their supersonic rays at Gamera. One caught Gamera in the snout, while the other hit him in his left kneecap. The two Gayos fired again. One blast hit Gamera in the area just under his throat, while the other struck Gamera in his right arm. The Gayos then both started firing at Gamera's right arm. They kept firing and firing to the point that they almost took Gamera's arm right off. Gamera decided to stop wailing in pain and slammed his tail to the ground. Then he sucked all his limbs (including his head and tail) into his shell and the shell started rolling on it's side toward the Gayos. The one with a piece of it's wing missing was knocked off it's feet by the rolling shell. The second one closed it's wings close to his body and then smacked it's right wing into Gamera's oncoming shell, which sent the shell tumbling away. The shell landed in a nearby lake. The Gayos with a piece of a missing wing flew as best it could toward the lake to meet Gamera in combat.

Sonia ran as fast as she could and barged into Sonic's room "Sonic there's trouble a few miles outside the city limits!" Sonic looked up from his bed where Amy layed next to him. "Trouble, what kind of trouble?" asked Sonic. "There's five of those Gayos monsters out there and a giant turtle like monster who's fighting them. Also the royal military has been ordered out to assist in the assualt. And a friendly civilian ship has been spotted caught in the events unfolding on the battlefield. Sonic...it's your friend Tails's ship The X-Tornado." said Sonia. "What Tails? But he went to the beach with Cream. They couldn't already have been coming back. They didn't leave all that long ago. Are you sure it's his ship?" asked Sonic. "I know it's hard to except, but if you looked through a good pair of binoculars at the city wall, you'll see it clear a..." Sonic was out the door before Sonia could finished. "Sonic you're not suppose to be running!" Amy shouted. Sonic felt every bit of pain as he ran. But if Tails was in danger, he had to be there. Tails was like the little brother he lost (or so he thought he lost). If soemthing happened to Tails when he'd never forgive himself for letting it happen. Sonic reached the city wall where several uniformed soilders stood looking through binoculars at the battle taking place a couple miles out. "Can I use your binoculars?" asked sonic frantically. "Sure here you go." said a wolf soilder. Sonic took the binoculars and looked at everything at was taking place. The site was terrifying. But nothing could compare to the fact that he saw that The X-Tornado was infact out in the brink of it all. And judging by the looks of it, it wouldn't last much longer. "Are there any ships left?" The wolf soilder looked at him and said "Only one here on the wall, but it's an experimental fighter that has been tested yet." "Today's a good day. Where is it?" said Sonic. The wolf soilder looked surprised. "Prince Sonic, I...I can't just let you take an untested fighter. It's our only one and the new weapons may not work or they may blow..." "I' am ordering you to take me to that ship right now soilder!" said Sonic. "The wolf soilder looked in fear. "Y..y..y...y yes sir. Yes sir. At once,right away. Please follow me." "What are the weapons on it?" asked Sonic. "Well we have the standard fighter lazers. And then we have the experimental missles that when they hit the target should release a melting liquid a hundred times stronger than hydrocloric acid. But those weapons haven't been tested yet. Which is what I've been trying to tell..." "What are the speed capabilities?" "This fighter should go ten times faster than normal fighters." "Well good. Because fast is what I'm all about." "But my Prince..." "Not another word! I'm taking this thing and saving my little brother! I lost one once before and I wont lose another one! Is that clear?" "Yes my Prince." Sonic got into the fighter's cockpit. "Do you need a quick runthrough?" asked the wolf. "No, the controls are simialer to the controls of The X-Tornado's. I'll be fine." "Good luck Prince. God speed you." "Yes he did." said Sonic as the engines reved up and the hatch closed. Sonic pressed the button to lift off. The fighter took off at an icredible speed. "Now we go itno the first test." said Sonic as he opened to small compartments containing red buttons. Sonic pressed them both and the fighter went ten times as fast then it did before. "Hang in there Tails,Cream! I'm coming to help you guys. And I'll take down any overgrown birds that get in my way!"

The Gayos flew at Gamera who was still within the lake. But Gamera was ready. He lept at the Gayos and bit into it's left foot. The Gayos tried to shake free, but everytime it struggled, Gamera's teeth sunk deeper into Gayos's foot. After forty seconds blood started squirting out of Gayos's foot. Meanwhile, one of the still airborn Gayos flew at The X-Tornado. "Oh no Tails watch out!" Cream screamed. The Gayos was a few inches away when it was hit by two missles. When these missles hit they released a muck green liquid. The liquid was all spread across Gayos's body. Steam atrted to hiss from Gayos's body. The Gayos realized in horror that the liquid was eating right through him. "I've Got your back Tails!" Sonic shouted over the communicator. "Sonic? Is that you?" asked Tails via comunicator. "The one and only. Yeeee Haaaaa!" Sonic shouted as he fired more missles at the already covered Gayos. "I'll bet that hurt punk bitch!" said Sonic. Meanwhile Gamera ripped Gayos's foot off and then spat it out and threw The Gayos several feet away. Gamera saw the other grounded Gayos coming toward him. Gamera started walking toward that Gayos as it fired it's supersonic ray at Gamera. The beam hit Gamera in the throat. Gamera then fell to the ground. Gamera was rolling on the ground as Gayos fired several more rays. Gamera managed to roll onto his belly, and he then pushed himself up to his feet. Any rays that Gayos was firing at that time were deflected by Gamera's shell. Gamera turned around and walked up to Gayos and punched him in the face. The Gayos used his right wing for a back hand like attack that used the whole wing. Gamera was knocked back a little, but he quickly regained his footing. Gamera grabbed Gayos by the neck and drove his right knee into Gayos's stomach and then his left knee, and several more knees after that. Gayos shook himself free of Gamera's grip then smashed his head into Gamera's chest. Then Gayos clawed at Gamera's face. Gamera lurched forward and drove his right shoulder into Gayos's chest in retaliation. Gamera used his left hand for a backhanded blow. Gayos fired a beam at Gamera, but Gamera was close enough to dodge it. Gamera kicked out with his right leg and kicked Gayos in his stomach. Gamera drove his right fist through The Gayos's chest and out it's back. Gamera bit into Gayos's neck and ripped off a chunk of Gayos's flesh. The Gayos fell to the ground lifeless. The remaining Gayos fled the battlefield knowing that the tide had turned against them. Just as they were flying away one of them launched a supersoinc ray at The X-Tornado to make a statement. The ray hit The X-Tornado hard and sent it falling to the ground. Tails and Cream were both screaming as they fell. Sonic flew his fighter over toward The X-Tornado, but could do nothing. Gamera reached out with his left hand and caught The X-Tornado before it hit the ground. Gamera gently set The X-Tornado down then shucked into his shell and fired up his jet boosters and twirled away into the darkening sky. "He...he saved us." said Cream. "Yeah...I had a feeling he might." said Tails. "So would you guys like a ride back to town?" asked Sonic


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic set the fighter down gently at the palace's hangar where he was met by Knuckles,Chris,Amy,Sonia,Cheese,and Queen Aleena were waiting for them. "Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran over to him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Don't ever do that to me again! Just taking off without telling me where you're going!" Amy screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Amy. But Tails and Cream were in big trouble. I had to do something to help them. Cream is one of our closes friends, and Tails is my little brother. I let one brother go, I didn't want to lose another one. The first time almost took me out for good... I was afraid this time would put me down. I love both Cream and Tails too much to just sit here and do nothing while they're in trouble." said Sonic. Sonia heard these words and it touched her heart. She could now see that Sonic was still in anguish after all these years. "Everyone listen up!" said Sonic. All eyes were now on him. "I've seen the devil. And right now, the devil is known to us as Gayos. Up 'til now we've been taking it easy. But that stops now. No more laying in bed,no more letting personal things getting in the way,no more days off to go on beaches,no more catching up with old friends, no more romancey stuff,no more! We need to deal with this threat as best we can, and we need to do it right now! Who's with me?" said Sonic. Knuckles raised his hand as did Chris. Then Amy raised her hand,then Sonia,then relunctantly so did Tails. "As you were then." said Sonic. As everyone departed the hangar, Cream walked up to Tails and asked' "Why did you raise your hand? You mean you don't want to spend anymore time with me?" "It's not that. It's just that...as much as I hate to admit it...Sonic is right. We can't let personal things get in the way. Atleast right now. We don't have any idea how many of those things are out there. Our planet is in the most danger it's ever been in. So for right now atleast...we don't have time to do personal stuff or slackoff. Which means...we...we don't have time for...for you and me." Tails said bluntly. "Oh...okay...fine. I'll...I'll catch you later I guess."said Cream. "Yeah I guess so." Tails replyed. Cream started walking away, which turned into a tiny run. Tails started to feel torn apart deep inside. "Cream wait!" said Tails as he reached out his right arm. "Cream please wait! I'm sorry! CREAM!" But she never turned around. So with dissapointment(mostly in himself) in his heart Tails started walking toward his room.

A few hours had gone by since Sonic's speech in the hangar. As Sonic was passing by down a hallway, he heard the sound of a piano being played. He checked in the palaces music room and found Sonia playing the piano. Eventhough he said no letting personal things get in the way, he felt he should give reconnecting with his sister one more try. Sonic stepped into the music room. "Hi." said Sonic. Sonia looked up and saw Sonic waving at her. "Hi." she said. "Look Sonia I..." "You don't have to say anything Sonic. I know why you ranaway that night. And I also know why you couldn't face me and Mom. I know now that you've been hurting just as much as me and Mom have these last eight years. I'm so sorry that I've been giving you such a hard time. I lost one brother, and I can't lose another. Please know that...I love Sonic. Please forgive me." Sonia said with a tear in her eye. Sonic wiped the tear away and said "I've forgiving you already. You had every right to be mad at me. I'm not going to sit here and tell you it was right of me to runaway like I did. I kept fighting evil because I thought that..that it would make up for what happened that night. But I still feel the heartache from that night. And slowly I started to realize I always will. But that is no excuse to leave you and Mom thinking you lost both me and Manic. You say your soory, but in reality I'm the one who should be sorry. Do you think you could forgive a jerk like me?" Sonia smiled as tears came out of her eyes. "I forgave you back there in the hangar. After what you said, about not wanting to lose two brothers because of how it would break you down. That was beautiful. I love you Sonic." "And I love you too Sonia." Sonic and Sonia hugged each other. Sonia felt the happiest she'd ever felt sitting there hugging her brother. They released their hug after fifty seconds had went by. "Hey do you still play?" Sonia asked. "Actually, your playing was what brought me in here. I heard you playing the piano and...Hey! I got an idea. Is yours and my guitars still here?" said Sonic. "Yeah but...you know I was never as good at you when it comes to guitar." "That's okay, we'll wing it. Let's go get them." "O..okay" Sonic and Sonia found their acoustic guitars. "This is a song I heard in Chris's deminsion. Just follow me as best you can. Then Sonic started playing No more words by Extreme. Sonia caught on pretty quickly. As the first verse was ending, Knuckles came in with Chris who both had lighters with them. They then started waving them in the air as Sonic and Sonia continued playing and singing. After it was the song ended, Sonic and Sonia looked to see all their friends and family had come in to hear them play. They all started apluadding. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other and smiled. Then they took a bow. Some in the crowd laughed a little. "That was great Sonic." said Chris. "Thanks Chris. I hadn't played in so long, it felt good to do it again. It felt even better that I got to play with my sister Sonia. Oh that's right I heaven't propperly introduced you all to her. Everybody line up!" Everyone lined up and soluted "YES SIR!" they all said at once. "Sonic thiss is my best friend from the other deminsion where I learned that one song. His name is Chris Thorndyke." "Hi it's a pleasure to make your aquantince." said Chris. "The pleausre's all mine. It's nice to meet you Chris." said Sonia as she and Chris shook hands. "And these two cute little things are Cream and Cheese." said Sonic. Cream bowed a little."It's nice to be properly introduced to you Princess Sonia." sais Cream "Chao." said Cheese. "Please just call me Sonia. And it's nice to meet you too Cream. You seem like a well manered girl. How did you ever get mixed in with my brother?" everyone laughed. "And hello there Cheese you cute little thing. "Chao,chao." Cheese said as he rubbed up against Sonia's cheek. Sonia started giggling as Cheese rubbed. "I've always loved Chaos. There so cute,and very effectinate." Sonia said as she craddled Cheese in her arms. Then she let Cheese float back over to Cream's side. "And this is Knuckles." said Sonic. "We've already met." said Sonia. "You have?" asked Sonic confused. "Yeah, it was sometime after you left. We became best friends." said Sonia. "Oh. Well then this is my best friend Tails Prower. He and I have been through a lot together. He's always been there for me, and I've been there for him whenever we needed eachother." said Sonic. "Nice to properly meet you Tails." said Sonia. "Same here Sonia. I'm glad to see you patched things up with Sonic. You're prettier when your happy." said Tails. Sonia blushed a little. "Thank you for your kind words." said Sonia beforen she kissed him on the cheek. Tails smiled and blushed a little. Cream saw this and felt something she hardly ever feels, PURE ANGER. "And this is my girlfriend Amy." said Sonic. "I'm absolutley happy to meet you Sonia." said Amy. "Same to you Amy. I'm very happy to meet you. I'm happy to meet all of you." "Now allow me to intoduce myself. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, and I'm the fastest thing alive." "How do ya do? I"m Sonia Hedgehog the princess of Mobious. I feel like you and I might have met somewhere before." both Sonic and Sonia laughed as they shook hands. Queen Aleena stepped forward. "I must say as a mother who has been praying for this. I am so happy to see you two finally make up and love each other. Thank God for this moment." Queen Aleena said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Sonic,Sonia,and Aleena all shared a group hug. "This is gonna be great to be able to hang out with you Sonia." said Amy. "I know right? We'll have so much fun together." said Sonia. But they were interuppted by an alarm. "All personal report to the war room. All personal report to the war room. This is an emergency. Unidentfied Ship is now approaching the royal palace. This is not a drill. Repeat: This is not a drill." Everyone rushed over to the base as fast as they could. "What is the situation General Rakor?" asked Queen Aleena. "We picked up a ship heading toward the palace. It was about a mile away when we spotted it." said General Rakor. "How did it get that close without being detected? And for that matter, how did it even get into the royal city without getting spotted? It makes no sense." said Sonia. "We don't know. I must confess that we haven't the slightest idea how it got in with out our radars picking it up." said The General. "Sir it's landed just outside the palaces main steps!" said a dog soilder. "What should we do my Queen?" asked Rakor. "Lets go meet our guest." said Queen Aleena as she started for the palace's main entrance. "My Queen, I must advice strongly against this. My Queen!" Rakor shouted as she and everyone else walked out toward the palace entrance. Everyone was now outside staring at the ship. Sonic and Knuckles stood ready for a fight. A ramp opened up from the ship. And out stepped...Dr. Eggman. The guards pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Eggman. "Easy,easy. I come here peacefully." said Dr. Eggman. "Step forward Scurge of Moboious." said Queen Aleena. "So...that's what they call me huh?" said Dr. Eggman. Eggman walked up to thye group who all stood ready to fight except Aleena who stood fearlessly as Eggman approached. Eggman bowed. "Your highness." he bowed again "Princess." he looks over at Sonic and doesn't bow "Hedgehog." he says growlingly. "Long time no see Egghead." says Sonic with a cocky smile on his face. "That's Eggman you blasted,spineless, little son of a..." Dr. Eggman caught himslef. "I aopologize Your Higness. Me and Sonic have a long standing history." "It is well noted. Now state your buisness." said Queen Aleena. "Well you may or may not know it, but a new shadow of evil has fallen over Moboious. An evil even greater than my own." said Dr. Eggman. "Do you think he's talking about The Gayos?" Chris asked Sonic. "What was that?" asked Dr. Eggman "Huh? I can't believe my eyes. Chris...is that you?" asked Eggman. "Yep, it's me." said Chris. "But how...? Nevermind. As I was saying, these creatures can fly very fast despite their giant size..." "We know all about it Eggman." said Knuckles. "You do?" Eggman asked."Yes infact we found out about it from two of Chris's friends that came here with him." said Tails. "Well then you must know of the dangers that these beasts couldc bring upon not just you, but me and my emipre as well. That's why I came here to offer a temporary truce, sit hat we might work together to get rid of these Goyas as you call them." Everyone looked at each other. "Why should we trust you?" asked Aleena. "Because I caught one of these things, and studied it and created a device that can killo these things. That is...right before the creature I captured...broke free and...destroyed the lab I had it at." said Dr. Eggman. "Then how are we to make this device of yours. In one of our own labs." asked Sonia. "No, I have labs all over Moboious. We'll use my lab to rebuild my device then put sevral into production." "What is this device?" asked Amy. "It is a colloar that will fit onto the Gayos's necks. Then we activate the needles hidden inside the collars that will inject a very toxic poison directly into their necks, killing them instantly." said Dr. Eggman. Everyone looked at each other. Aleena walked up to Sonic and Sonia. "What do you both think? I trust your judgement." said Aleena. "I don't trust him." said Sonia. "I think we should give it a shot." said Sonic. Aleena and Sonia looked at him shocked. "You both don't know this, but Eggman helped me and all my friends save the galaxy once. I think he's on the up and up." said Sonic. Aleena and Sonia looked at each other then back at Sonic. "I trust your judgement Sonic. Sonia?" said Queen Aleena. Sonia looked at Sonic and said "If you think this is the best course to take, I'll follow you. But I don't trust Dr. Eggman at all. But I do trust you. And I know if Eggman tries something dirty, you'll be there to stop him. So I'm with you all the way Bro." Sonic smiled, "Thanks Sonia. Thanks to both of you." said Sonic. Aleena looked back at Eggman. "We agree to your temporary truce. But know that you will be under constant survallance, and that you will be arrested once this threat has past. Agreed?" said Queen Aleena. "Agreed." said Dr. Eggman.


	17. Chapter 17

Tails was working in the palace's lab when Cream walked in. Tails looked at her and said "This place has everything. I mena a war room, a music room, a ship hangar, and now a labratory." "Yeah I guess it does have everything." said Cream. "What are you working on?" asked Cream. "Oh I'm working on a samll piece of Dr. Eggman's calor while I'm also doing extensive work on repairing The X-Tornado. We're doing the main part of the device in one of Dr. Eggman's labs, but he asked me to work on this small part here. His original prototype was destroyed when the Gayos he captured escaped." said Tails. "Oh I see. Hey Tails, I need to ask you something." "Shoot." "What was with Princess kissing you? I thought we were just taking a break, not breaking up." "Oh Cream don't start this cliche. It was a nice gesture as a thanks for my kind words. And besides it was just on the cheek. I'm not looking for someone new right now." "What's that suppose to mean?" "It means right now I'm not looking for another girl." Then Tails realized what Cream thought he was saying. "Cream I didn't mean it like that." "No I know what you meant! Well you can just go ahead and be without another girl!" Cream ran out of the lab crying. "Oh man. Now we've fallen into the misunderstanding movie cliche. And the weird thing is this is written. Oh well, on screen or written, I hope we play out the rest of the cliche. You know the one where at the end we forgive each other, kiss and make up? I hope that happens."

Chris was walking and talking to Sonic. "Are you sure we can trust Dr. Eggman? I mean I know he helped us out with The Materex and all, but from what I've heard from the others, he;s gone back to being the rotten Eggman that we fought on Earth. I don't trust him one bit. Anyone who would want to keep a mustache that stupid has got to be insane and up to no good." Sonic laughed. That's funny and all Chris, but remember what Egghead said? These monsters are even worse then he is. And they're just as big a threat to him as they are to us. And besides, we'll beat these creatures much faster with Dr. Eggman than we would without him. And we both know fast is my thing." said Sonic. Chris chuckled a little. "It's really great to see you again Sonic. I know I sound like a broken record, but I didn't think I'd ever see you again. And just the fact that we even walking in the same hallway brings warm feelings to me heart." said Chris. Sonic looked up at Chris and realized clearly for the first time that this was really big. The fact that Chris is even standing there is a miracle. "Chris I..." Sonic started to say, but was interrupted bya loud "HEY CHRIS!" from Bryan who along with Asagi was across the hall. "Bryan hey man,hi Asagi, haven't seen you guys in a while." said Chris. "Well we had to comeback eventually. It's been like four or five chapters since people last heard from us. We (and apparently the author) were going to forget we were in this story. So we decided why not comeback right now? And ta-da, we here, we are here. So tell me Chris, who's your hedgehog friend?" said Bryan. "This is Sonic. Sonic this is my best friend from back on Earth Bryan Rich." said Chris. "Nice to meet you Bryan." said Sonic as he shook Bryan's hand. "You too. Hey, did you say Sonic? I remeber as a kid, well when I was suppose to be a kid, about a blue hedgehog who was faster than anything else on the planet that would fight against some insane dude. I think his name was..uh..Egghead. You're saying that was you? Wait I also heard about a kid that was seen sometimes either hanging out with the blue hedgehog, or helping him fight that...Egghead guy." Bryan looked at Chris wide eyed. "You're saying that was you? ...Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?" "Because...I don't know. I guess it just didn't seem important to talk about at the time. Sorry for keeping it a secret." "Aah, I could never stay angry at you, ya little knucklehead." "Hey your being awfully quiet Asagi. What's up?" asked Chris. "Huh? Oh I'm just trying to get it all to sink in. I'm still having a hard time believeing we're in another deminsion. I also find it hard to believe that The Gayos have followed in." "Don't forget apparently so did Gamera." said Bryan. Asagi looked at Bryan. "You know? What we heard while we were in the interrogation room?" "Oh yeah,yeah. Sorry about that." "Ah don't worry about it. I get the same look from Chris all the time." said Bryan. "Oh speaking of The Gayos, we've come up with a plan to get rid of them." said Chris. "Get rid of them? How?" asked Bryan. "Well that Egghead guy as you so called him is a resident of this deminsion. And..." "But wait! He's human. And this is a land of walking vermen. No offense." said Bryan who looked at Sonic when he said that last part. "I don't understand it much myself, but that's not the point right now. The point is, he has developed a calor that when wrapped around a Gayos's neck will release needles hidden in the calors that unleash a deadly toxin into the Gayos's necks. We think it should work." said Chris. "You're right, it should work." said Asagi. "We're also counting on the fact that apparently this Gamera thing shows up whenever The Gayos do." said Sonic. "Yeah that seems to be Gamera's thing." said Asagi.

"So how do you plan to make hundreds of these?" asked Tails. "Well like this." said Dr. Eggman as he took a tube out of his coat. He then opened the tube and unleashed thousands of tiny metal insects. First they scattered over the already made calor, then they gathered next to it and from seemingly nothing, they created an exact replica. Then they started work on another one. "That's incredible." said Tails in astonishment. "Fascinating isn't it? I use these little babies whenever I take a device into mass production." said Dr. Eggman "Nice." said Tails. Dr. Eggman looked at Tails. "Tails I sense you are distracted by something. What is troubling you?" said Eggman. "Oh nothing. Personal stuff. Nothing I'm interested in sharing with you atleast." said Tails. "Hmf. That's the thanks I get for trying to help somebody out. Well there's one of your little pals. Why don't you talk to him about it?" Dr. Eggman said before he walked away. "Talk to me about what?" asked Uncle Chuck as he walked in the room. "It's nothing Uncle Chuck. Nothing at all." said Tails. "You can't fool an old man Tails. I've been around long enough to know when people are lying. So come on. Let me in. What's troubling you?" said Uncle Chuck. "Umm...can we talk somewhere else? I really don't want to discuss my personal buisness when the enemy's in the same room as me. Besides I think my part in the calor making is pretty much done." said Tails. "I understand. Come with me." said Uncle Chuck. As they walked out of the lab, Knuckles said to Amy, "Hey werent they suppose to make that calor thing over at one of Eggman's labs?" "I don't know." said Amy really uninterested. "What's up with you?" asked Knuckles. "Oh it's Cream. She seems upset aboout something. But I just don't know what it is." said Amy. "Well why don't you just ask her?" said Knuckles. "Do you really think I should?" asked Amy. "Sure, I mean you are her best friend next to Cream aren't you? So go right ahead, I'm sure I'll find something to do around this place." said Knuckles. "Thanks Knuckles." said Amy who then went to look for Cream. Meanwhile Uncle Chuck had took Tails out to the palace garden and sat him down on a bench. "So tell me Tails, what's troubling ya?" said Uncle Chuck. Tails took in a breath and said, "It's Cream." "Ogh little Creamy? Oh yes,yes. I had a feeling you two would get together. You both have such good heartsn and..." "But we're not together!" "What?" "Atleast I think we're not...well we were..but then...we...we. Man, I kind of missed up with her. I forget how sensetive Cream is. I did something that hurt her, and now...I don't even know how to makeit right by her." said Tails as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Just apologize." said Uncle Chuck. "Huh?" Tails looked at Uncle Chuck. "Yeah, atleast that what we use to do when I was young. Of course we didn't have any fancy devices to send written I'm sorry notes to each other. If we wanted to apologize and make up, we'd write the letter ourselves and deliver them, or walk up to the person and say it to their face. Nothing like that like what you kids do. Wow, I really am old." said Uncle Chuck. "Tails couldn't help but laugh. "It's not as simple as that Uncle Chu..." "Yes it is! I hate when people try to make things more complicated than they actually are? All you have to do is go up to her and say, I'm sorry can we please make up. It's obvious you love her, and I know she loves you. So what's the hold up? If she truly loves you, she'll forgive you, regardless of whatever it is you did! And if you really love her, you'll man up,go to her and say I'm sorry and I love you." said Uncle Chuck who then got up and started walking back toward the palace. "These kids and their..." Uncle Chuck continued to mumble as he walked. Tails sat on the bench and thought long and hard about what Uncle Chuck said. "Oh! I really do love her, but I just can't face her." "Yes you can." said a soft and nuturing voice. "Who said that?" asked Tails. "It is me Tails." said the voice. It took Tails a little bit, but then he knew who the belonged to. "Cosmo?" Tails asked in a shaky voice. "Yes it's me. Tails I've come to tell you that you need to be with Cream. She is the best thing in your life right now." "But what about you and me..." "Tails that was a long time ago. What you and I had was beautiful, but I' am no longer of this world. I only returned for this moment to let you know, that you can't let Cream go. Please forget about me and think about Cream." said Cosmo. Tails thought about what Cosmo he smiled, and then he sprung to his feet and said, "You're right Cosmo. You and Uncle Chuck both. I can't just let Cream walk right out the door of my life. I love her and I know she loves me." "That's the way Tails." said Cosmo. "Thank you Cosmo for your words of wisdom. And...although I may move on with Cream...I will always hold a special place in my heart for you." said Tails. "And I you Miles Prower. Now hurry along now. I have a feeling Cream's waiting for you to come to her." said Cosmo. And with that Tails was off to look for Cream.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy knocked on Cream's door. "Cream are you in there?" Amy asked. "Go away Amy. I don't wanna talk right now." said Cream from the other side of the door. "Come on Cream don't be like that. I wanna help you. You know, like how you helped me when we didn't know where Sonic was when we got back from Chris's world. Come on. I feel helpless not being able to talk to you face to face. Just give me five minutes, and if you don't like what I have to say I'll leave. Come on, please?" said Amy. It was silent for a moment, then Cream said, "The door's open. You can come in anytime you want." Amy opened the door and walked into the room. She saw Cream laying on her bed cradling Cheese in her arms. Amy could tell by looking at Cream's eyes that she had been doing a lot of crying. "Wow it's worse than I thought. What's the matter? Did something happen between you and Tails?" said Amy. Cream looked up at Amy. "Me and Tails...aren't me and Tails anymore. Infact we never were. We were just two kids who rushed into something." said Cream. "Well yeah I can agree with that. You did rush in, and you rushed out just as quickly. Although that could just be bad writing from the author. Come on you know you rushed that." said Amy. Then she continued, "But you know, even though this will make the whole part of this sub-plot rushed, I think you should make up with Tails." "Why should I? He made it clear to me that he's not looking for a girl right now. Besides he seems to be interested in that Princess Sonia, just like she's into him." said Cream. Amy couldn't help but giggle a little. "Girl, I think you just misunderstood him a little bit. And for that matter there's a few other things you misunderstood.." "Huh?" "Tails said he wasn't looking for another girl, because he was in a relationship. And the reason Sonia kissed him on the cheek was because she was just being nice. I did the same thing a few times, and I know you have." "But he also said he didn't have time for a relationship with me." "That's because he doesn't, just like right now, I don't have time to be in a relationship with Sonic as much as I would want to. But right now a wave of evil has swept onto our planet. And we all have to pitch in and do our part to save Moboious from the evil of The Gayos. And for the record, Sonia is in no way what-so-ever, because she's got her sights set on Knuckles." "Then...Tails really does still love me?" "I know he does. Now damn it, go complete this totally rushed cliche and make up with the boy." And with that Cream was heading for the door with Cheese floating right by her side. Cream ran down the hallway and spotted Tails on the other side. They called out each other's name and ran toward each other smiling. But before they could get to each other, an alarm sounded. "All hands report to the war room. Repeat, all hands report to the war room." Tails and Cream looked at each other for a moment, then started heading for the war room when the halls started to fill up with people. Everyone was in the war room now. "What seems to be the problem General Rakor?" asked Queen Aleena. "Three different locations, a town,a village,and a city are under attack by multiple Gayos. The closes to us is the city, Wolf Fang Central." said Rakor. "Dr. Eggman, how many of those collars have you completed?" asked Queen Aleena. "Just sixteen your highness." said Dr. Eggman. "General, how many Gayos in all?" asked Queen Aleena. "There's three at Fox village, seventeen at the town Ruff Field, and fifty at Wolf Fang Central." "My gosh." Amy said unable to hide the fear in her voice. "Wait. The Gayos attack on Wolf Fang Central is cutting off. The Gayos there are retreating." said General Rakor "That's so weird." said Sonia. "In anycase, we've got to decide which do we go to first, Fox Village, or Ruff Field?" said Sonic. "Wait...what?" Rakor shouted in surprise. "What is it General?" asked Queen Aleena. "Something is heading toward the three Gayos that are attacking Fox Village. And it's moving at a speed that matches that of any of our military flying vehicles. And even more surprising is the fact that it's a little bit bigger in height and mass than The Gayos." "Gamera." Chris,Bryan,and Asagi said at the same time. "That's who my money's on." said Sonic. "Well if he's gonna take care of those Gayos attacking Fox Village, then we should take care of The Gayos attacking Ruff Field." said Tails. "I agree completely. Everyone pack up the collars that Dr. Eggman has already completed. Those people need us now." said Queen Aleena. "Right!" everyone said at the same time. "Everyone head for the hangar. Sonic, you,Chris,and Knuckles will ride in the lead hovercraft. Amy you take Bryan,Asagi, and Sonia in a fighter squad. You all do know how to fly fighters don't you?" said Queen Aleena. Everyone in Amy's group looked at each other. "How hard can it be?" asked Bryan with a little concern in his voice. Queen Aleena was starting to doubt her decision, but there was no time to dwell on it. "Anyways, Tails you will ride with Dr. Eggman in his command ship with General Rakor,Cream,and Cheese. I need you all to keep an eye on Eggman and see if his collars are doing their jobs. Are you all agreed?" said Queen Aleena. "Yes ma'am!" said everyone in the room. "Let's get moving!" said Sonic just before tearing out of the room at top speed toward the hangar. Everyone followed to the hangar. Once they were there, they waisted no time in getting the cargo they needed loaded onto all their ships. After words, everyone got onto their ships themselves. Except for Tails who stopped Cream on the ramp to Dr. Eggman's ship. "Cream stop!" said Tails. Cream turned around and looked at Tails and said "What is it Tails?" "I need to tell you something very important." "Okay I'm listening." Tails takes in a deep breath and tries to tell her. "Look I...with that whole thing...you know...back there...with Sonia...and what I said...about...you know not looking for another girl. What I meant was..." "You don't have to say anything." "Huh?" "I know what you meant. I just overreacted. I'm sorry for making you have to go through that. I still truly,...deeply...love you." Tails and Cream got closer to each other and were about to kiss, when Dr. Eggman's voice rang out, "Don't diddle daddle you two! Come on we have important work to do!" "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Eggman. We need to get moving now! Let's move,move,move,move,move!" said General Rakor. Tails and Cream looked at each other and smiled. "We'll wrap up this cliche another time." said Tails. "I'm looking very forward to it." said Cream. Then they both got aboard Dr. Eggman's ship. All the ships left the royal palace's hangar and were off to fight The Shadow Of Evil.


	19. Chapter 19

Fox Village was under siege by the terrifying Gayos who were going around eating whatever stray villagers they could find. But just when A Gayos was about to devour a young fox who was balled up and crying, Gamera's shell came crashing down on the Gayos. Gamera popped out his arms,legs,tail,and head out of his shell and stood up on his legs to face the Gayos he just crashed into. Gayos jumped at Gamera, but Gamera jumped at Gayos too. When they crashed into each other, it was Gayos who fell to the ground. Gamera jumped up and let himself fall onto Gayos's chest. Gamera used his right hand to hammerfist Gayos in the face multiple times. Gamera stopped when he saw Gayos's blood all over his right hand. Gamera looked down and saw he had punched Gayos's face in. The two remaining Gayos shot their supersonic rays down on Gamera. Gamera wailed as both beams danced over his ,and legs. Gamera fell to one knee as green blood gushed out of the wounds all over the spots he was hit by the supersonic rays. Gamera looked forward to see one of The Gayos was flying at him with it's talons stretched out in front of it's body. Gamera grabbed both of the oncoming Gayos's legs and swung it around in the air before tossing it away. When Gayos landed it started skidding across the ground. The still airborn Gayos flew over Gamera's head and pecked at it and lashed out with it's talons, while Gamera threw punches at Gayos and snapped at Gayos too. Gamera's jaws finally clamped his jaws around Gayos's left leg and started jerking his head like a crocodile until he ripped Gayos's leg off. Gamera then used his elbow and forearm spikes and slashed Gayos in the chest until it was dead. Gamera saw the Gayos he threw around earlier trying to fly away. The back of Gamera's maw started glowing orange. Gamera shot a plasma fireball at Gayos. When the fireball hit Gayos, it took away Gayos's legs,tail,the lower parts of Gayos's wings,and the lower part of Gayos's body. Gayos fell to the ground squawking in pain. Gamera slowly walked toward the squawking Gayos until he was right next to it. Gayos looked up at Gamera and then defiantly pecked at Gamera's legs. Gamera lifted his left foot off the ground and then stomped on Gayos's head, crushing it completely. Gamera sensed more Gayos's farther away. Gamera turned his arms into flippers and sucked his legs,and tails into his shell,fired up his rear jetboosters and flew toward where he was sensing The Gayos.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Sonic?" asked Chris over the communicator. "Yes Chris. I've used this ship once, and it served me pretty good then. Infact it helped me save Tails and Cream's lives. So yes, absolutely. I'm very comfortable flying this modified fighter. Let's go dude!" said Sonic. "Okay, we are beginning the final preparations for your take off said the launch operator. "Okay counting down. In ten,nine,eight,seven,six,five,four,three,two,one lift off!" The take off hangar of the royal military lead hovercraft opened and released Sonic's ship out into the open sky. "We got your back Sonic!" said Amy over the communicator. "All wings report in." said Amy. "Red 2 standing by." said Sonia. "Red 3 standing by." said Sonia. "Red 4 standing by." said Asagi. "Red 5 standing by." Said Bryan who added "Hey is anyone else getting the feeling that they've seen and heard this all somewhere before. Oh well, may the force be with our asses." "Everybody get ready I can already see the Gayos ahead of us." said Amy. "I see them too. Man they are some ugly mother fu..." Sonia gets interrupted by Bryan "Don't do it, won't allow that word!" "Cut the chatter you two, we're about to head in for the fight of our lives." said Asagi. Ruff Field was nearly unrecognizable. All the buildings had been destroyed and the streets were clattered with debry,tattered clothes from people that were eaten,and blood. "They've already spotted us!" said Amy over the communicator. Five Gayos flew toward the fleet lead by Dr. Eggman's command ship. "I know this is a very bad situation, but I've gotta say that this ship is an impressive piece of engineering." said Tails. "Oh you like it? I call it The Atragon." said Dr. Eggman. "Catchy." said Tails with enthusiasm. "Look out!" Cream shouted. But it was too late. A Gayos smashed into the side of The Atragon. "Fire missiles!" Dr. Eggman shouted. Several missiles fired out of the side of The Atragon that the Gayos had smashed into and latched itself onto. The missiles exploded against Gayos's thick hide. The Gayos detached itself from the ship and then flew high above it. The Gayos then fired it's supersonic ray at The Atragon. But the ray did not slice the ship in half. "Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "I think you'll find that this ship will be pretty hard for The Gayos to beat." said Dr. Eggman. Amy's fighter squad showered their lazer blasts upon seven Gayos who seemed more annoyed than injured. An eighth Gayos appeared behind the fighter squad. That Gayos was shot by the canons from the royal military hovercraft. While it was not strong enough to take the Gayos down, it did distract the Gayos long enough for The Atragon to open up it's side hangars, and then have two robotic arms come out of the hangars with one holding one of Eggman's collars, and then have the other arm help to get it wrapped around Gayos's neck. Dr. Eggman then pushed a button on his remote control to activate the needle on the collar. The needle shot into Gayos's neck and Gayos went crashing into the ground. "Alright the collars work!" Tails shouted excitedly. "Hooray!" Cream exclaimed. Tails and Cream and Cheese started dancing in joy. "I'm afraid it's not over you two. We still have to make more collars and find every single Gayos in this dimension, and also right now we're short one collar." said Dr. Eggman. "You really know how to bring the party down Dr. Eggman." said Cream. "Chao,chao." said Cheese in agreement. "I'm just stating the cold hard truth. Right now we're in a bit of a spot." said Dr. Eggman. "We can handle it." said Tails. Meanwhile Sonic was firing missiles at two Gayos when his ship was attacked from behind by a ship just a little bit bigger than his own. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. "Ship, identify yourself. Why are you attacking me?" "Don't tell me you forgot about me already bro." Scourge's voice said over the communicator. "Manic?" said Sonic in a shaky voice. "No...JUST SCOURGE!" Scourge shouted as he fired more lazer blasts at Sonic's ship. "Manic please stop! I don't wanna fight you! I'm sorry about what happened to you! It never should have happened." "You're damn right it shouldn't have! And now because it did, you're going to feel eight years worth of pain!" Scourge shouted. The whole conversation was heard over the communicators. Sonia felt he heart sink. Her youngest brother was alive all these years and now was trying to kill her other younger brother. It was almost too much to bare. She didn't even notice she was about to crash into a Gayos's beak. "Sonia look out!" Knuckles shouted. "Look out!" Bryan shouted. Sonia came out of her trance and saw that Gayos had opened it's mouth and she was about to fly into it. But then a fireball smashed into the Gayos. Followed by Gamera who had turned his flippers back into arms and grabbed Sonia's fighter so as to shield it from Gayos's body mass flying all over the place. "Gamera!" Asagi shouted. "Huh?" Sonia said wondering why she wasn't dead. Then she looked up and saw through the glass Gamera's head. Sonia screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's okay Sonia, it's okay. He's on our side." said Asagi. "Yeah Sonia, he is friendly and will protect you." said Cream. "Infact, that's what he's doing now." said Tails. One Gayos was distracted by Gamera's presence. Dr. Eggman took this time to wrap a collar around that Gayos's neck. The Gayos fell out of the sky when the needle in the collar pierced it's neck. Gamera released Sonia's fighter. She looked around confused about the fact that her fighter was free. She looked up to see Gamera starring at her with friendly eyes. Sonia then felt very comfortable around Gamera and she smiled at him. Meanwhile, Sonic was maneuvering his ship in all kinds of ways to get out of Scourge's line of fire. But wherever Sonic would go, Scourge was right behind him firing his ship's lazer canons. The lazers were singeing the outer armor of Sonic's ship. "Look Manic, we don't have to do this. We're brothers. And I think..." "Wrong Sonic! We were brothers! Brothers don't leave each other behind like how you left me! Now shut up, and hold still so I can blast you to kingdom come!" Scourge shouted. Sonia flew her fighter in close to Scourge's ship. "Manic? Is...is that...is that really you?" asked Sonia over the communicator. "Sonia?" asked Scourge with a shaky voice. "Manic...I...I don't know what to say. I thought for so long you were dead." said Sonia as tears fell down her face. "Well I do. Eight years ago that so called brother of ours..." "I know all about it Manic, and so does Mom." "She does? You do?" "Yes we know you and Sonic went after Dr. Eggman and you were blasted off a cliff." "Ah, well what you don't know is that after I fell off that cliff, Dr Eggman sent a salvaging party out and they collected my body and took it to Eggman's fortress and I spent the next eight years being Eggman's little guinea pig for things you couldn't imagine, even in your worse nightmares! And it's all thanks to that treacherous blue furred son of a bitch! And now I'm going to send him straight down to the pits of the place I spent eight years dwelling in!" Scourge then launched all the missiles from his ship at Sonic's. Explosions surrounded Sonic's fighter and it started throwing his ship all over the sky. Meanwhile Gamera had grabbed two different Gayos by their legs and swung them around until he slammed them into the ground. Dr. Eggman quickly flew his ship over them and put collars on their necks. "Tails do you think this is gonna work?" asked Cream. "I'm not sure Cream. It has been so far. But we have no idea how many more Gayos are out there. So all we can really do is keep on going and going." said Tails. The Atragon came up on a Gayos and used it's drill to drill into the Gayo's back. Then Dr. Eggman used the mechanical arms to put another collar on it. Meanwhile the military hovercraft fired several missiles at seven Gayos that were flying around Gamera and pecking at him. Gamera fired his plasma fireball attack at an unsuspecting Gayos that was distracted by the missile barrage. The Gayos exploded into several pieces. Gamera wrapped his arms around another Gayos and took it down like an Olympic wrestler would. Gamera then swung his right arm like a club around Gayos's face three times. Gamera released his grip arond the Gayos's waist and let it back to it's feet. The Gayos turned around and smacked Gamera in the face with his right wing. Then Gayos flapped it's wings as it jumped into the air. Then Gayos kicked out it's legs and sent Gamera struggling backwards into a building. Gamera quickly regained his footing and marched forward and gave Gayos a right cross and a left cross punch to the face. The Atragon flew in behind the Gayos and wrapped a collar around it's neck. Gayos fell to the ground. Gamera turned to another Gayos and punched it in the face. Then Gamera smashed his head into the Gayos's stomach. And to no big surprise this Gayos gets a collar wrapped around his neck too. Meanwhile, Sonic's ship is struck directly by Scourge's lazer canons and this sends Sonic's ship falling out of the sky. "Oh don't even try to think I'm gonna let you eject Sonic." said Scourge. But before he could fire his lazers, Sonia's ship releases a missile that strikes Scourge's ship hard. "What? Who did that? Who is responsible for delaying my vengeance? Come on, fess up! Who attacked me?" shouted Scourge. "I did." said Sonia. "What...Sonia? But...but why?" said Scourge. "Because you have let the evils of Dr. Eggman's experiments twist your heart and soul. While Sonic used the events of that night to help the people of Moboious. Plus judging from what I've heard from Sonic and onlookers, it was your idea to go chase Eggman anyways. And you egged Sonic on and on until he agreed. So whether you like it or not, what has happened to you is not Sonic's fault. IT'S YOURS!" Sonia shouted. At that moment, Scourge's heart was torn completely away. The sister he still loved was betraying him for the brother Scourge held responsible for the tortures of eight years. "Well fine. ...FINE! You can go ahead and side with that traitor. But so help me Sonia if you get in my way again...I'LL DESTROY YOU TOO!" And with that Scourge flew his ship away from the battle zone. Sonic took the opportunity to eject from the ship. As Sonic's parachute opened up, the ship smashed into the ground. Meanwhile Gamera fired a plasma fireball into a Gayos that exploded on impact. The last seven Gayos flew away and Gamera sucked his limbs,and head into his shell and flew after them. "Well atleast we know the collars work." said Amy. "Yes, but just how long until we feel the full brunt of the Gayos flock? And what if we can't even with all the collars in the world be able to stop them?" asked Asagi.


	20. Chapter 20

The ships were flying toward Mobotropolis when the sun was starting to rise over the mountains. "Well, I think that went better than I expected." said Sonic who was just lounging back in the co-pilot chair. "Really?" asked Chris. "Yeah, we got rid of ten Gayos. Ten man. And that is way past cool." said Sonic. "Aww man." said Chris not believing that another one of his friends says that. "We will be landing in the royal palace hanger in fifteen minutes you guys. So you'd better get yourselves ready." said Knuckles. Meanwhile on The Atragon, Tails walked up to Cream and said, "I know we're going to be able to beat The Gayos. I wasn't sure at first, but now that we have Dr. Eggman's collars,The Atragon,and Gamera, I know we're gonna make it." said Tails. "And besides, I know I'm never gonna stop fighting. Because I have something worth fighting for." said Tails. "Oh Tails." said Cream as she put her head on Tails's chest. "Oh Cream I love you so much." said Tails. "And I love you too, with all my heart." said Cream. Then she took Tails's hand and they walked together toward the hangar as The Atragon landed in the palace hangar. As everybody departed their respective ships, Queen Aleena entered the hangar with a squad of royal guards. Sonic was greeted by Amy's hugging arms. "Oh Sonic I was so worried. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. How about you Amy, are you okay?" "Oh yeah. Those Gayos didn't even touch me." Sonia walked up to Sonic who in turn walked up to her while keeping his arm around Amy's shoulders. "Look Sonia please for the time being, don't tell Mom about Manic. I promise I'll explain everything to you. But for now I think it's best Mom doesn't know about it. So will you keep it a secret please?" "Yes. It would destroy our poor mother if she knew Manic was alive and trying to kill you. So for now, my lips are zipped." "Thank you Sonia." Bryan walked up to Chris and said "Woo. What a rush huh? I mean I found it rather cool that I got to fly a fighter. I mean uh...What is it Chris?" Bryan asked seeing the troubled look on Chris's face. "I can't believe Sonic has a brother. And a brother that wants to kill him for that matter. I don't understand. Why didn't he tell me he even had a brother, or a sister for that matter? Or that he was royalty? Or that his brother is holding a grudge." "Hey,hey,hey. Hey. Chris listen, I know you care for Sonic and he's like on of your best friends and all, but this is a personal family matter. And I don't think you or anybody else should interfere with it. Also, I think he wants this kept as a secret from his mother. So let's just keep this between us, what do ya say?" said Bryan. Chris relented "Okay." "Great now let's get some chow. I'm starving." When Sonia saw Dr. Eggman, she ran up to him then jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. Eggman fell to the ground. Knuckles and Sonic ran up and grabbed Sonia amd held her away from Eggman. "You monster! You horrible, horrible monster! You turned my little brother into that! You bastard! I hate you,I hate you,I hate you!" Sonia shouted before she fell to her knees in tears. Sonic saw Aleena coming over. "Knuckles get Sonia out of here." Sonic whispered. "Gotcha." Knuckles whispered back as he got Sonia to her feet and got her walking away. "What was the screaming about? Is Sonia crying? What is...?" "Mom it's nothing, we've got this under control. I promise you, everything will be fine." "Alright Sonic, I trust you." Sonic and Aleena smiled at one another. "Uh your highness? I would like to fill out my report of the situation, if you'd please." said General Rakor. "Duty calls?" said Sonic. "You get use to it after a while." said Queen Aleena before she walked over to General Rakor. "Tails what are you doing tonight?" asked Cream. "Actually not a whole lot. Why did you have something in mind?" said Tails. "Well actually..." "Everybody meet in the throne room!" The Queen wishes to have a debriefing on today's events on the battlefield." said General Rakor. "Get back to me on that okay?" said Tails. "Check." said Cream. Everybody started to walk out of the hangar except Dr. Eggman who was getting up from Sonia's jump kick, and Sonic who was standing close to him. "Well...that could've gone better." said Dr. Eggman. But Sonic turned around,jumped up and punched him in the face thereby knocking him back down. Sonic then grabbed Dr. Eggman by the front of his coat. "Now you listen, and you listen good. While I've been putting up with you for the sake of Moboious, you have still royally pissed me off for what you did to my brother and now what the result of that is putting my sister through. So after this is all over, the courts will never get a chance to try you. Because I will rip you apart with my bare hands. You got that?" said Sonic who was angrier than he has ever been. Then Sonic let go of Dr. Eggman's coat and ran at top speed toward the throne room. "You'll never get the chance Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman whispered under his breath. Meanwhile everyone else had entered the throne room. Dr. Eggman slowly stepped into the room. "Eggman what happened to your face?" asked Queen Aleena. "Uhh...wounds of battle your highness." said Dr. Eggman who chuckled a little after word. "Yes I see. Anyways, I'm very pleased to hear that ten of these fowl creatures were vanquished on the battlefield. I am even more pleased to hear that Dr. Eggman's collars were a success, and that Gamera joined you on the battlefield. If we keep up like this, we will soon rid our planet of this threat. Does anyone have anything to add?" said Queen Aleena. "Actually yeah. Yeah, I have something to add." said Bryan. "Now don't get me wrong, this whole being a kid again and helping you all save your planet thing has been great and all. But I was wondering uh how..how exactly do Chris,Asagi,and myself get home? You know, back to our own dimension,back to our own world,back to our own lives? I mean I know you guys have this whole Gayos thing to worry about, and me and my friends would love to help you, but we have our own things going on back in our world. Chris you and I are due back at the university in less than a week. So exactly what are your plans to get us back to our own world?" Everyone in the room was silent after that. Queen Aleena was the first to speak up. "I'm sorry Bryan, but we don't have any means to dimensional travel. I'm afraid you and your friends are stuck here." "Wait a minute no we're not!" said Chris. "Dr. Eggman, you built that one thing that sent me back to my world a few years ago when I came here. You could make three more to send me and my friends back." "I'm afraid it's not that simple Chris. It would take me more time than what I'll have with this Gayos hunting business. Naturally I'll try to fit in sometime to work on the devices that will send you home, but it will take a long time with the added job of making collars to put on Gayos, and actually putting them on said Gayos." said Dr. Eggman. "Wait,wait,wait,wait just a second here. So for the time being me and my friends are stuck here?" asked Bryan. "I'm afraid so. And it's my friends and I, not me and my friends." said Dr. Eggman. Bryan just gave him a dirty look. "If you have something to say, why don't you just tell me what you think of me?" said Dr. Eggman. "I'd love to really. I'm sure everybody in the room would love to. But the censors wont allow it." said Bryan just as he walked out of the throne room. "Does anybody know what he is talking about with the censors, and dot net thing?" asked Dr. Eggman. Everybody shook their heads. "Maybe I'd better talk to him." said Chris. And with that he left the room after him. "Well then, does anybody else have anything to add?" asked Queen Aleena. "Yea just one thing." said Asagi. "Gayos reproduce asexually. This means they have both male and female sexual organs in their body. This allows them to reproduce at an extremely fast rate. Also, they grow very quickly. So we must hurry and vanquish them all." said Asagi. "Very well. Anyone else?" asked Queen Aleena. Everyone was silent. "Very well. Meeting adjourned." And so everybody left the throne room. Cream caught up with Tails. "Hey there Big Boy going my way?" asked Cream. "I am now." said Tails. "Well then...what you wanna do tonight?" asked Cream. "Well I thought that maybe you and I could do something together." said Tails. "What did you have in mind?" asked Cream. "Actually I don't really know. But I do know if I do anything, I'd want to do it with you." said Tails. "How about you, you got any ideas?" asked Tails. Cream thought for a moment and decided it was to soon for the thing that came to her head first. "How about a walk in the garden?" asked Cream. "Yeah that sounds nice." said Tails. "So around eight tonight?" asked Cream. "Maybe if we are all up by then. We spent the night fighting Gayos remember?" said Tails. "Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sleepy too." said Cream before she let out a yawn. Then the every so loyal Cheese who was by her side let out a little louder yawn. "Well good night or morning, or something." said Tails. Cream laughed a little and then said "Good sleep to you too Tails. I love you." Then Cream went down the hall with Cheese following close beside her. Meanwhile Chris and Asagi both walked up to Bryan. "Bryan we need to talk." said Chris. "I wanna go home Chris. I can't take all this anymore. I don't wanna be a part of some war in another dimension. We were suppose to grow out of that when we were twelve." said Bryan. "Technically we are twelve right now." said Chris. "Don't try and cheer me up by making jokes worse than mine. I don't wanna be here and I don't wanna have to fight some giant freaking monster. It's not fair!" said Bryan. "Not everything is Bryan. Look what Chris and I want to try and tell you is that while we can't go home right now, we should atleast pitch in and help around here. I know you wanna go home, but don't you think these people deserve to enjoy their own homes right now? And just what exactly would you do if it was your world that was getting destroyed by The Gayos?" said Asagi. Bryan just looked at her. "Now look Bryan, I've known you since before it was discovered that Pauly Shore movies really do rot out your brain. And your the craziest, and yet somehow the bravest guy I've ever met. So here is what your gonna do: You're going to stop crying and moaning, you're going to wait it out with Asagi,and me until Eggman builds those machines that will take us back to our world,and your going to help me protect the world of my other best friend." said Chris. Bryan looked at Chris for a little bit and then said, "Usually your little speeches would not work on me what so ever. But man, that was so corny and inspiring, that dang it man how could I say no top it? I'm in you corny bastard you. You're my favorite bro.!" "And you're mine too." said Chris as he tried to keep from getting put in a headlock by Bryan.

Sonic went up to Sonia's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Sonia from the other side of the door. Sonic opened up to find that Sonia was laying on her bed with Knuckles sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Hey Sonic." said Knuckles. "Hey Knucks." said Sonic who had a sour look on his face. "Oh Sonic don't play the overprotective big brother. Knuckles was just keeping me company as I try to soke in this whole thing with Manic. That's all he was doing, I swear." said Sonia. "Yeah Sonic, look me and her had a previous friendship, and that's all. And besides..."Knuckles walks up to Sonic and whispers "...that's your sister, and I would never try anything with her without consulting you first. You're like a brother to me man." "Alright Knucks man." said Sonic. Knuckles went back over to Sonia and said "I'm going to give you and Sonic sometime to talk alone." "Okay, bye for now Knuckles." said Sonia before kissing him on the cheek. Knuckles left the room. "You did that just to get under my skin didn't you?" asked Sonic. "No. Well...maybe just a little bit." said Sonia with a smug smile on her face. "Oh brother." said Sonic who was obviously annoyed. "Speaking of brothers, I need to explain to you about Manic,..or Scourge as he has taken to calling himself." said Sonic. "Oh, okay." said Sonia. "Well here it is. Apparently as you heard him say, he didn't die when he fell off that cliff, he was salvaged by Eggman's robots and then used fro eight years in experiments that changed him into what you saw out there on the battlefield. Remember when I got attacked by that intruder in the garden? Well that was Manic. Sonia, he's learned both yours and my powers. He's super strong and super fast. And I know he'll use all that to his advantage..." Sonic was cut off by a flaming arrow crashing through Sonia's window. Sonia screamed as Sonic grabbed her and hid her behind the bed. Sonic and Sonia peeked out from behind the bed and saw the flaming arrow sticking out of the wall with a piece of paper wrapped around it. Sonic slowly got up from behind the bed and walked to the wall and took the paper off the arrow and read the note on it. "Dear Sonic and Sonia, you should know by now that I will never go away until I get revenge. However I do suggest you leave Mom out of this. Sonia however dragged herself into this. I wished she hadn't but if she wants to be apart of this, then so be it. But Sonic mark my words when I say that I will coming after you harder and harder until you feel the pain that I have. Signed Scourge." Sonic crumpled the note up in his hand and started to cry. Sonia came up to Sonic,wrapped her arms around him and cried with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Gamera set himself down into the ocean and let himself float to the bottom. Gamera was exhausted from all the fighting he had been doing lately. Gamera could barely keep his eyes open. He thought a little bit about the fact that he was in another dimension and that The Gayos seemed to be more viscous than ever before. Then his thoughts turned to the pure ones. The fox and rabbit he had saved before. Gamera still had a hard time believing that there was actually some pure of heart out there. Gamera's thoughts made him slowly drift to sleep. He didn't even notice the silver tentacles that were snaking around his legs,arm,head,neck,and stomach. Gamera's eyes opened wide when he felt like hundreds of sharp tiny needles penetrated the skin of his previously mentioned body parts. Gamera struggled to get free of the tentacles that were injecting the needles into Gamera's body. Gamera spotted a giant squid like monster a few feet away who the tentacles belonged to. Gamera continued to struggle with the tentacles. Then Gamera got an idea. He released the spikes from his elbows and forearms which sliced through the ends of the tentacles. Then Gamera grabbed one of the tentacles that was wrapped around his legs and bit into it. Purple blood squirted out of the tentacles which released Gamera and pulled back. Gamera walked over to the squid-like monster who started whacking Gamera with his uninjured tentacles. Gamera was nearly knocked off his feet from the assault by Viras's (you all knew it was her, yes Viras is a female in my story) tentacles. But Gamera persevered and jumped toward Viras. But then Viras put all her tentacles together and whacked Gamera in the face and sent him flying away. Gamera got back up and then grabbed a rock and then walked over to Viras. Viras kept whacking Gamera with her tentacles as he approached. Gamera smashed the rock into Viras's head. Viras used her tentacles to push herself off the sea floor and into Gamera. Gamera fell onto his back with Viras attached to his chest. Viras released more needles from some of her tentacles while using the others to whack Gamera in the face. Gamera dug his claws into the sides of Viras's head and lifted her off his chest with all his strength. Then Gamera slowly got back to his feet while still holding Viras. Then Gamera slammed Viras into a giant sea floor rock, then into another, and another. Then Gamera threw her away. Gamera followed quickly behind her. Viras stabbed the top of her head into Gamera like a knife. The top of Viras's head pierced Gamera's chest and sent green blood spilling all around. Gamera with all his strength pulled the top of Viras's head out of his chest and then bit into the side of her head. At the same time, Gamera dug his left set of claws into Viras's right eye. Viras struggled to get free before she came up with an idea. She brought her tentacles together and released the needles out of them and then used her tentacles to smack Gamera in the back of the neck. Gamera released his bite and his claws slowly slipped out of Viras's eye socket. Gamera's sight was going blurry. Viras pushed herself off the ground and smacked Gamera into it. Gamera was trying hard to keep consciousness. Gamera then saw a rock shaped like a spike a few inches infront of him. He slowly reached out for it. Viras kept smacking him in the back as he reached, but his shell absorbed most of the blows. Gamera grabbed the spike, turned around and stabbed it into Viras's left eye. Now completely unable to see, Viras swung her tentacles wildly. Gamera grabbed Viras, lifted her over his head, sucked in his legs, and started jetting toward the surface. So fast so it was making Viras sick. Gamera with Viras still over his head broke through the water's surface. Gamera flew high into the sky and then threw Viras back down to Earth. Gamera fired a plasma fireball after her. The fireball destroyed most of her tentacles before she hit the water. Gamera flew to another part of the sea and then dropped into the water, and let himself sink to the bottom. Before he fell asleep he thought about the shiny metal ring wrapped around Viras's head. He couldn't help but think he'd seen it somewhere before. But he didn't have time to think about it because he then fell dead asleep for the night.

Eight o'clock came quickly for the young lovers Tails and Cream. Despite the small disturbance that temporarily separated them, that has since left their minds, and they decided to focus on the now. "Oh Tails, isn't it a beautiful night out tonight?" asked Cream. "Yes it is. I look forward to more of these type of nights with you. Unfortunately, they may have to wait." said Tails. "Huh?" Cream responded. "Well...Okay look, last time I explained it I was being a jerk. This time I'll be a better...explainer...person. Yeah...anyways. I want us to be together. And we can be together, but we must put our personal desires behind our duties as citizens of planet Moboious. For before we can start a true romance, we must first rid our planet of the scourge known as Gayos The Shadow Of Evil. After that I plan on spending many sunrises and sunsets with you,...if you'll have me." said Tails. "Of course. You know I will. I love you Miles Prower, with all my heart and soul. I'd do anything for you." said Cream. "And I hope you know I'd do anything for you too. I love you so much, I wish we didn't have to deal with this Gayos problem." said Tails. "But we have to. And we'll face it with our friends by our side. And don't forget we have The Guardian Of The Universe to help us fight these evil creatures. So for right now our place is on the front lines." said Cream. "And when it's all over, we can will live happily ever after." said Tails as Cream laid herself on on Tails's chest and smiled with her eyes closed. Tails closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. While both were as happy as ever, they couldn't help but let the thoughts creep into their minds about what terrors await them and their friends in the following weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

2 WEEKS LATER

The afternoon sun was high in the sky. It was a nice peaceful day. The beautiful green field was surrounded by hills on two sides,and a forest full of trees on another. The field was quiet and still. That is, until Sonic went tearing through it with a Gayos flying close behind him. "Oh come on beak on the barbie. You've been chasing me for like what...an hour and a half? And you're trying to tell me that this is the best you can do? Give me a break. Eggman could put up a better chase then this. YAAAWWWNN Oh I am soooooooo bored." said Sonic. Sonic made his way into the forest. He stopped behind a fallen tree and took a deep breath. Then he switched on his ear communicator. "Tails you hearing me Big Guy?" said Sonic into the communicator. "That's a big ten four Blazin Blue. Where's Mamma Bird?" Tails responded. "She's right on my tail. We're just three miles away from the bird's nest. Remember to spring the trap once we get there." said Sonic. "Roger on that Sonic. Now hurry up. This bait is starting top stink really,really badly." said Tails. "Gotcha, over and out." said Sonic. Sonic came out from behind the tree,put his hands over the sides of his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hey Pecker butt, Big Bird's scarier than you are you ugly,two-faced,bug biting,..." Sonic was cut off by Gayos crashing through the trees and snapping at him. But he was already running for the other side of the forest. "Now I think i got ya good and pissed off. Let's rock!" Sonic shouted as he increased his speed. After twenty minutes of running through the forest, Sonic sprang out of some bushes that revealed a wide opened space. When he entered this space, he was immediately hit by the horrendous stench that was coming from the other side of the hill at the far end of the valley Sonic just broke into. Sonic ran past the valley,over the hill,and saw a giant pile of fish that was surrounded by several small vehicles. Sonic ran down to the spot and got behind one of the land vehicles. "Nice to see you could make it Sonic." Amy greeted him in a whisper. "Hey Babe, you can't rush perfection." said Sonic. "Oh brother." said Sonia. "Ssshhh. Everybody be quiet now." whispered Tails. Everyone waited, but the wait was not a long one. Gayos flew over the hill and let out a loud squawk. Gayos looked down at the pile of fish with hunger in it's eyes. Gayos went in for a landing. It landed a foot infront of the fish pile. Gayos dug it's beak into the fish pile and snacked like a munchy stoner. Tails whispered into his walkie talkie' "Go for it Eggman." Just then The Atragon dropped it's holographic camouflage and then used it's mechanical arms to put a collar around the Gayos's neck. Gayos let out a few squawks before dropping to the ground. "Hell yeah!" Bryan screamed aboard The Atragon. Also on board was Cream,Cheese,Asagi,and Knuckles. "We did it!" Cream cheered. "Chao,chao,chao,chao." Cheese cheered along as he spun around with Cream dancing around with him. "Another one bites the dust." said Knuckles. "I guess so." Asagi muttered under her breath. "We all did great work today everybody." said Chris. "Yeah, Chris?" said Asagi. "Huh?" Chris asked. "I need to talk to you when we get back to the palace. I just don't feel right about something." said Asagi. "Like what?" asked Chris. "Not now. when we get back." said Asagi. "Oh alright." Dr. Eggman set The Atragon down in an area close to where the Gayos's body laid. When The Atragon landed and everyone met up with each other, Cream jumped into Tails's arms. "Well hey there stub, going my way?" Cream asked. "This way,that way,anyway you want it, that's the way you need it darling." said Tails before him and Cream shared a kiss. "Hey congratulations Tails. This whole thing went exactly the way it was suppose to, And it was all you're idea. Right on man, way to go Tails." said Knuckles. "Thanks man, but it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for everyone doing their part in it. So you deserve as much credit as anyone else does around here." said Tails. "Don't sugarcoat it Tails. Let's be honest, you've been a big factor in this situation right from the start. Right now you're the big hero." said Sonic. "Hey thanks Sonic. I just wish this wasn't dragging at a snails pace." said Tails. "Huh?" Sonic,Knuckles,Cream,and Chris inquired. "Well let's face it, the most Gayos we get on a trapping mission has only been three at the most. There's supposedly thousands of these things all over the planet, and we only get a small number on each mission." said Tails. "Hey,hey Tails, let's take it easy for a minute. First of all it's only the first two weeks, and things always start slow on the first day." said Chris. "Speak for yourself." said Sonic. "Not everyone can go as fast as you Little Boy Blue." said Knuckles. "Anyways, another thing could be that maybe there aren't as many Gayos here as we thought. Also, Gamera could be sending them up the river by himself. So there's no need to worry about things right now." said Chris. Tails smiled and said' "You're right Chris. With all this working against The Gayos, there gonna be dust on our shoes." "That's the spirit Tails." said Knuckles. "Hey everybody, the transports are ready to head back for Mobotropolis. Let's get a move on. Let's go,let's go!" Amy shouted over to them. Everyone moved as fast as they could (which means Sonic took less than a second) to get to the transports. All except Chris who secretly was also concerned about why there were hardly any Gayos caught yet. From what he saw they usually fly in big flocks. So why not now? The transports loaded up and took off for Mobobtropolis with The Atragon following close behind. Meanwhile in one of the transports, Sonia walked up to Sonic and said, "Well another job well done. Way to go bro." "Thanks Sis. If we keep up like this, we should be able to get rid of those wastes of scales." said Sonic. "I'm not so sure about that Sonic." said Sonia, her tone turning serious. "Huh?" Sonic inquired. "Well Sonic, aren't you feeling what everyone else around you is feeling?" asked Sonia. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Sonia. I haven't felt whatever it is you say everyone's feeling." said Sonic. "Then you should've atleast seen the looks on everyone else's face. Doesn't seem strange to you that we've only been able to catch so many Gayos? And doesn't it also seem strange to you, that attacks only happen every so often? And don't you think it's the least bit strange that we only get like two or three at a time whenever they attack? Sonic these things run in big groups. There's suppose to be thousands..." "Wait,wait,wait. You're going on about the same thing Tails was. So I'm gonna tell you what Chris told him. It's only been like two weeks. And besides Gamera is out there fighting The Gayos too. So that's why we only get a few at a time..." "Chris didn't believe that when he said it Sonic! He was trying to get Tails in a better mood. But if Cream can't do it, then Chris sure can't. Chris feels what the rest of us are feeling deep down inside." "Which...is...what?" "That this is the calm before the storm. Something bad's about to happen, and everybody feels it...EXCEPT FOR YOU!" Sonia walked away from Sonic who just continued lounging in his chair. It took several hours to get back to Mobotropolis, but it was well worth it for Sonic. The first thing he did was run to his room and lay down in his bed. Amy walked in several minutes later. "Hey there Sleepy Head." said Amy. "I'm not really sleepy Amy. I'm just doing some thinking." said Sonic. "Thinking about what?" asked Amy. "Well..." Sonic decided to put Sonia's theory to the test, "...Amy let me level with you. Have...you...over the past two weeks...felt a kind of unease in the air? You know, like something isn't right?" "Oh...you feel it too then?" Sonic's eyes went wide, but he soon got them back to normal. "Yes, yes i have." Sonic lied. "I'm glad you feel it too. I know everyone else feels it as well." "What do you mean?" "Oh come on Sonic. Didn't you see the looks on the faces of the others? Haven't you seen the way they've been acting? Something's coming. And I don't know what it is. Oh Sonic I'm so afraid!" Amy cried as she threw her arms around Sonic. As Sonic put his arms around Amy, he suddenly felt the unease in the air too, for real this time. He didn't like the feeling. It was cold and unsettling. And even with Amy in his arms, this indescribable feeling made him feel like he was the only one left on Moboious. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sonic said. Sonia stepped in. "Mother wants to see us." said Sonia. Sonic nodded his head a little. Then he looked at Amy, "Come with me please?" said Sonic, not wishing to let one of the few comforts he had leave him with this feeling all around. Amy nodded her head a little and forced herself to smile. Sonia,Amy,and Sonic all walked to the throne room where Queen Aleena was waiting for them. "Welcome my darling children. Oh, and the lovely Amy has come as well? How nice." said Queen Aleena. "You asked for us Mom?" asked Sonic. Queen Aleena got out of her throne and stepped toward them as she said' "Yes I did. I called you here to tell you that I have to go away to Knothole on official business with King Acorn,and while I'm gone, I want you two to run the kingdom while I'm gone." said Queen Aleena. Sonic looked shock. "But Mom I can't run the kingdom. I've been gone for eight years. I have no idea how to run a kingdom or anything else about royalty." said Sonic. "Oh Sonic remain calm. You'll have Sonia here to help run it." said Queen Aleena. Sonic gave a frown. "Look I need you to do this for me. I didn't want to say this, but the reason I'm going over to Knothole is because there have been strange reports there about a supposed mounting invasion force growing near there." said Queen Aleena. "An invasion force? You mean like with a base and everything?" asked Sonia. "Yes Sonia. And the worse part is...they think it might be Dr. Eggman who is the one behind it." "WHAT? EGGMAN?" Sonia,Sonic,and Amy shouted at the same time. "Ssshhh. Ssshh. Ssssh." Queen Aleena silenced them. "Keep it down. I don't want anyone to know. It's not for sure, but there's a possibility. Oh curses, I shouldn't have let him have so much freedom. And now I need to go take care of this problem. So will you please,please help me on this one Sonic?" said Queen Aleena. Sonic thought for a moment. "Sonic!" Amy and Sonia said at the same time in the same annoyed voice. Sonic let out a deep breath and said' "Okay I'll do it...for you Mom." Queen Aleena smiled. "Thank you my son. You'll see, you and Sonia will make good substitute rulers while I'm gone. Sorry to cut it close, but my transport is taking off in a few." said Queen Aleena. She then walked up to both Sonic and Sonia and kissed them both on the cheek. Then Queen Aleena exited the throne room. "Look Sonic, I'll handle controlling the kingdom for right now. You go do something special with Amy." said Sonia. "Really? But then why did you get upset when I didn't answer right away?" asked Sonic. "Because I couldn't believe you were gonna turn down Mother, or for that matter turn down your responsibilities as The Queen's son. But since you didn't, I'm telling you now, I can hold down the fort for a little while. Besides...Amy has been one of the people affected the most by this feeling that's going around. You know, the one you can't feel?" "I do now too Sonia." "You do?" Sonic nods his head. "Then in that case, you should do it right now. There's a beautiful place just outside the city limits. Have a picnic. Go on." "You sure Sis.?" "As sure of anything else I've been sure of. Now go do it to it." Sonic and Amy walked out of the throne room hand in hand. Sonia suddenly felt very cold, and very afraid. She almost called Sonic, to come back. But then decided against it. She wrapped her arms around the front of her upper body trying to shake the cold feeling. But she was still very afraid.


	23. Chapter 23

Asagi found Chris in the room that had been provided for him,herself,and Bryan. He was sitting in a chair talking to Bryan who was just finishing saying' "...all I know is, I don't like it Chris. Not one little bit. I tell ya the whole thing stinks like yesterday's thrown out baby diapers." "So you feel it too?" asked Asagi as she entered. "Asagi, how many times have I gotta tell ya, I hate it when you just walk into the room like some sort of ninja. I mean for all you know, one of us could be naked in here!" said Bryan. "The door was wide open when I was coming." said Asagi. Bryan's cheeks started to turn bright red. "Eh heh...uh...yeah. Well um...what, i feel what too?" said Bryan trying to change the subject. "The unease surrounding this whole Gayos situation. It's gotten so bad that the people involved with it are starting to get scared by it." said Asagi. "Is it really that big of deal? I mean sure it's a little strange, but to be scared? Heh,heh, I don't think so." said Bryan. "Maybe it's more than that." said Chris who was breaking his silence. "Huh?" Asagi and Bryan both spoke at the same time. "Well think about it. I don't think it's just because of the fact that The Gayos don't seem to be here, because that would imply that they weren't here to begin with. No I think it's that they have disappeared. Like something was hiding them. That's what has gotten everybody so afraid. The fact that someone has been manipulating The Gayos situation from the shadows. Also the fact that somebody would be able to do that without even being seen." said Chris. Asagi and Bryan looked at him with wide horror struck eyes, and trembling hands. Deep down they knew what Chris was saying was true. Somebody had control of The Gayos. But who?

Sonic stopped in the middle of a beautiful field and let Amy get off his back. "Wow, your sister was right Sonic. This is a nice spot." said Amy. "It sure does seem peaceful." said Sonic. Sonic and Amy set up the picnic blanket and then took the time to let the afternoon breeze blow against them. It felt warm and soothing. Sonic and Amy then sat down on the picnic blanket. Amy opened up the picnic basket and brought out the fired chicken she had made for the occasion. "Mmm good chicken Amy. The colonel would be jealous." said Sonic after taking a bite of the chicken. Amy bit into an leg, while Sonic was eating a chicken breast. After eating several pieces of chicken, Amy laid down next to Sonic who in turn wrapped his arms around her. Everything was peaceful for them both. "Sonic?" "Yes Amy?" "I want this moment to last forever." "Me too. I love you so much. I wish we didn't have to go through what we have been over the last two weeks." "But we do, and complaining about it wont get us anywhere." "Yeah you're right Amy. Infact..." Sonic was suddenly uneasy. He felt something was wrong. He stood up on his feet. "Sonic what's the...?" "Stay down! Keep safe!" Sonic scanned the area, but couldn't see anything out of the norm. Then Sonic saw it. It ran right past him at such a speed that it knocked him off his feet. When Sonic got back to his feet, he saw that Scourge had wrapped his right arm around Amy's neck and was holding a dagger to her stomach. "Manic don't!" Sonic shouted. "Unless you want me to destroy her right now, you will fight me. So what's it gonna be...brother?" said Scourge. Sonic was frozen in place. He still couldn't believe that his own brother was doing this. "Sonic! Help!" Amy shouted. Scourge took the dagger away from Amy's stomach and cut a little scar into her right cheek. Amy cried out in pain. "No!" Sonic shouted. Right then and there, the emotion of sadness and the feeling of wanting to rekindle brotherhood, and not wanting to fight family was gone from Sonic's being. Now all he wanted was to kick the living shit out of Scourge. "So I take it you want to fight now?" said Scourge. The expression on Sonic's face was cold,angry,and even menacing. "I will walk straight through the fire's of Hell to fight you Scourge!" Sonic shouted. Scourge smiled' "Good, because I had to walk those fires for this moment!" Scourge said just before throwing Amy to the ground. Sonic looked down at Amy then back at Scourge, never taking that almost evil glare off his face. "May I speak to my girlfriend before I fight?" asked Sonic. "Certainly." said Scourge while chuckling a little. Sonic walked over to where Scourge threw down Amy. As Sonic bent down to help Amy up, he gave his dark glare to Scourge who simply smiled. "Are you alright Amy?" asked Sonic as he helped her back to her feet. "Yeah...I'm fine. It's just a scratch." said Amy referring to the cut on her right cheek. "Good,good. Now listen to me Amy. No matter what happens here, stay back. Don't try to help me." said Sonic. "But Sonic..." "No buts Amy. I'm not going to let him get away with what he just pulled. Now stand back. This is bound to get ugly." said Sonic. As Sonic started walking toward Scourge, Amy just stood there looking on in disbelief. Sonic looked back at her with anger on his face. "Get back now before I really lose my temper!" Sonic shouted. Amy started backing away from where Sonic and Scourge were standing. Then Sonic turned back toward Scourge. "You asshole! For what you just pulled, I denounce you as my brother. You were right. There is no more Manic...there's only a Scourge on my life. And now I'm gonna deal with it." said Sonic all the while glaring at Scourge. "Then let's get with it!" Scourge shouted as he ran at Sonic. But Sonic dodged out of the way and grabbed the back of Scourge's collar and pulled him back. Sonic lifted his left knee and drove it into Scourge's back. Then Sonic swept Scourge's legs out from underneath him and sent him crashing to the ground. Sonic tried to lay his right fist into Scourge's head, but Scourge rolled away from Sonic. Scourge got up to his feet and ran at Sonic, football tackling him to the ground. Scourge got on top of Sonic and laid three right punches into Sonic's face. Sonic grabbed Scourge's shirt and pulled Scourge off of him. Then Sonic quickly jumped on top of Scourge and laid several right and left rapid punches across Scourge's face. Scourge kicked out his legs and sent Sonic flying off of him. Sonic got back up to his feet and ran toward Scourge, who in turn ran at Sonic. When they got face to face, They grabbed each other by their shoulders and struggled for leverage over the other growling as they struggled. Scourge smacked his forehead into Sonic's then kneed him in the stomach six times in a right,left combo. Sonic punched Scourge with a right uppercut. Then he punched Scourge with a left hook. Scourge spun around with his right fist sticking out as he spun. The spinning back fist attack smacked Sonic in the cheek. Scourge pushed Sonic away then jumped up and drop kicked Sonic in the chest. Sonic fell to the ground wheezing in pain. Scourge got on top of Sonic and started grinding his right forearm into and across Sonic's face. Sonic grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it into Scourge's face. Sonic then punched Scourge in the face with a right cross. Sonic picked Scourge up over his head and threw Scourge several feet away. When Scourge got back to his feet, he saw Sonic running at him. Looks like I'd better time this right' Scourge thought to himself. When Sonic was close enough, Scourge jumped up again and drop kicked Sonic this time in the face. Scourge grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifted him to his feet. Then Scourge dragged Sonic to the end of a small hill. Then Scourge released Sonic's neck and jumped up,twirled around and kicked Sonic in the chest, sending Sonic rolling down the hill. At the bottom of the hill was a puddle of water which Sonic landed in. Sonic coughed hard as he tried to get his breath back. Sonic looked up the hill to see Scourge running down the hill toward him. Halfway down, Scourge jumped into the air at Sonic. Sonic dropped to his back and kicked out his legs. Sonic's feet made contact with Scourge's stomach and sent him flying away. Scourge landed at the edge of the water puddle. Sonic marched his way to where Scourge was laying. He grabbed Scourge by the back of his head and pulled Scourge's head up out of the mud. But Scourge turned around and shoved some dirt into Sonic's face. Then Scourge kicked Sonic in the stomach. Scourge grabbed Sonic by the back of his head and pulled him backward to the ground. Scourge turns Sonic around and shoves his face into the water. "Thirsty Bro.? Well drink all you can, because it'll be the last drink you ever taste!" Scourge said. Sonic reached his left hand up and started clawing at Scourge's face. It distracted Scourge long enough for Sonic to get his head out of the water. Sonic smacked the back of his head into Scourge's face. Sonic and Scourge both got back to their feet, but Sonic acted first by running up to Scourge and slamming his head into Scourge's stomach. Scourge got back to his feet and slashed his dagger across Sonic's chest. The dagger didn't go deep, but it left a bleeding scar on Sonic's chest. Scourge jumped into the air with his dagger raised high above his head. Sonic looked up to see Scourge with his dagger. Sonic clasped his hands together and swung them into the air. The hammerfist blow hit Scourge in his left cheek and sent him flying. Scourge hit a dry patch of ground. Scourge was about to turn around and continue his fight with Sonic, but he heard thunder as the ground shook. He looked behind him to see a giant monster behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

The monster was big and terrifying. It looked very lizard like. It had a head like a tyrannosaurus rex. It had spikes sticking out of it's back and a frill around it's head. The monster's red eyes burned straight into Scourge who was scared beyond all belief. The monster known as Zedus opened it's mouth revealing several nasty looking teeth, and let out a mighty roar. Then Zedus lowered his head with the intention to devour Scourge. But Sonic grabbed Scourge and ran back to where he left Amy. "Sonic thank goodness you're alright! That monster showed up shortly after I lost sight of you and your brother." said Amy. "I know. Me and Little Bro. here were in the area it was when it appeared out of nowhere" said Sonic. Scourge looked up at Sonic in confusion. "Why did you save me?" Scourge asked. Sonic looked down at him. "Despite what I said, you're still my brother. And despite everything you've been doing to me, God help me, I still love you." said Sonic. Scourge looked at him in surprise. He didn't think after nearly killing him three times that Sonic would ever say that. "Y...y..you do?" Scourge asked unable to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Yes...yes I do. With all my heart and soul." said Sonic. "Sonic it's heading for Mobotropolis!" Amy shouted. Sonic and Scourge looked to see Zedus was indeed just outside the city walls. "Oh no! If that thing gets in, it will kill thousands of innocent people!" said Sonic. "It might even destroy the palace." said Scourge. "What do we do?" asked Amy. "You do nothing. You're staying here." said Sonic. "What?" Amy asked. "You're staying out here away from that thing." said Sonic. "But Sonic, our friends..." "I know Amy! But what good will it do, if I lose them and you? I won't let that happen. You're staying here period!" said Sonic. "What about you?" asked Amy. Sonic looked hard at her. "I'm going to go find Gamera." said Sonic. "Huh?" Amy inquired. "I don't know what it is Amy, but for some reason or another I can feel the good spirit around Gamera. I can...I can sense him, I can see him wherever he is." said Sonic. He took a few steps forward looking out at the opened space. "And he's not far from here. Not far at all. So Amy I'm begging you, please stay here for now. Promise me you will." said Sonic. "But Sonic..." "Promise me!" Amy looked at him helplessly. She fell to her knees and then said with tears running down her face' "I promise." "Thank you." said Sonic. Sonic walked up and helped Amy to her feet and then wiped a tear from her cheek. "Take care of yourself. I'll be back soon." said sonic. "Oh Sonic." Amy and Sonic hugged each other close and kissed. Sonic released his hug, turned away, walked a few feet away before taking off into a full forced run. Amy turned around to look at Zedus, who had just broken through the city wall and was now marching into the city. "I know I promised you Sonic. But I can't just let those people die without trying to help in some way. I'm sorry Sonic." said Amy. "Wait, so you're actually going back to that city knowing a monster is rampaging through it?" asked Scourge/Manic. "Yes. I have to do something." said Amy. And with that she started running toward Mobotropolis, leaving Scourge just standing there alone. Scourge/Manic stood in that spot for a few minutes thinking about what Sonic said. Then in tears, Scourge/Manic sped away from Mobotropolis.

People screamed in panic and terror as Zedus marched his way through the streets of Mobotropolis. Military units were dispatching to combat Zedus, while Zedus continued marching slowly. Any building Zedus touched, would crumble under his mighty weight. Pieces of a fallen building blocked off a big group of fleeing citizens. They screamed in horror as Zedus proceeded to devour them. Two giant Royal military hovercrafts fired their missiles at Zedus. But the missiles did nothing to slow Zedus down. Zedus retaliated by releasing his long,sharp end tongue which stabbed through both hovercrafts like shishkabob. Zedus sucked his tongue back into his mouth and let the hovercrafts crash into buildings and explode. Zedus devoured some more fleeing people, then started stomping toward the royal palace.

"Princess Sonia, I strongly suggest that we keep our best forces here to protect you and the palace." said General Rakor. "No! Send your troops to protect the people!" said Sonia. "Yes my Princess." said General Rakor in resistants. "Attention,attention. Giant monster now heading for the royal palace. I repeat, monster heading for the palace." said the voice over the speakers. "My Princess..." said General Rakor. "Get the forces out there and take care of that monster now! Then go into the city and help the survivors! Do it now!" Sonia shouted. "Yes your highness. At once." said General Rakor. Sonia continued her trek down the hall. Knuckles ran up to her and said' "What are you doing? Did you not hear the guy on the speakers? There's a monster coming, you have to get out of here." Sonia looked hard at Knuckles. "I'm not leaving Knuckles." said Sonia. "What?" "I can't just abandon my duties as substitute ruler when things get tough. I have to stay here and do what I can. You and your friends can leave if you want, but I'm staying here." said Sonia. "Sonia please." said Knuckles. "Goodbye Knuckles. Please know I've always loved you." said Sonia. Knuckles slowly turned away and started running down the hall. He found Tails,Cream,Cheese,Chris, Asagi,and Bryan all gathered at the end of the hall. "You guys we can't just runaway. We have to do something. Sonia's..." "We were never planning on running away Knuckles." said Tails. "Huh?" "Yeah we're all gonna stay here and fight." said Chris. "I will let no lizard frighten me off!" Bryan shouted. "You guys better hurry and leave. That monster eats people." said a passing rabbit wearing glasses. "I strike that last sentence. HEEELLLPPP!" Bryan shouted in fear. "Can it Crybaby!" said Asagi. Bryan was silent. "Alright people. We're about to go up against a giant man eating monster. Are we ready for this?" asked Tails. Everybody nodded except for Bryan who was about to say "Actually..." but was slapped in the back of the head by Asagi. "Ow. There's no call for violence. Geeze, that's what's ruining the youth of the world. Well atleast the world where we come from." said Bryan who was then slapped in the back of the head by both Asagi and Chris. "Shutting up." said Bryan. And with that everybody headed out to the front of the palace where multiple lazer canons stood ready to fire upon Zedus. Meanwhile Amy was going around helping out people in the streets to the best of her ability. While Amy was helping a woman who had had her leg crushed, Amy looked up to see that Zedus was heading for the palace. "Oh no. They'll be killed." said Amy. Amy looked down at the woman and said "I'm sorry but I've gotta go to the palace and help my friends there." "I...understand. ...Take care of yourself my child." said the elderly female cat. Amy started heading for the palace, but stopped when she saw some paramedics. "Hey! Hey! Over here! Hey!" Amy shouted trying to get their attention. One of the paramedics saw her and ran to her. "What is it? Are you injured?" "No, but there's an elderly woman over there with a crushed leg. Could you please take care of her?" "Yeah I'll take care of her." "Great thanks." And with that Amy continued on her way toward the palace. Zedus stomped on a part of the fence that surrounded the palace and let out a roar. "Alright everybody, this is it. Get ready." said Tails. "Right!" everyone said as they raised there lazer rifles. Tails took aim with the lazer canon he was controlling. "Wait what's that?" asked Tails who saw something from the sky flying from behind Zedus. The spinning object seemed to be on fire on it's sides. And on top of the flying,spinning object stood Sonic, who jumped off and onto a building as the spinning object flew toward Zedus. Zedus was about to step onto the field surrounding the palace when he was hit in the back by the spinning object.


	25. Chapter 25

Zedus got back to his feet to see Gamera just sticking his head out of his shell. Gamera roared a challenge at Zedus. Gamera didn't wait for a response. He walked up to Zedus and punched him in the face with a right cross. Zedus kicked Gamera in the gut then clubbed him in the back of the head with his right arm. Gamera smacked his head into Zedus's stomach then brought his head up to smack into Zedus's lower jaw. Gamera slammed his body against Zedus's who in response bit into Gamera's left shoulder. Gamera started punching Zedus in his ribs to try to get Zedus to release his bite. But Zedus ripped deeper into Gamera's shoulder. Zedus shot his tongue out and it stabbed through Gamera's shoulder and came out of Gamera's shell. Gamera wailed in pain. Gamera used the pain to get his adrenalin running. Gamera grabbed Zedus and pushed him back. Gamera kicked Zedus in the gut twice, then gave him three punches in a right,left combo,then drove his right knee into Zedus's stomach. Gamera grabbed Zedus by the sides of his head and started squeezing as hard as he could. Zedus kicked Gamera in the gut then shoved him away. Gamera and Zedus both roared at each other in defiance. Gamera and Zedus then stomped up to each other and got in each others face. Asagi ran out to toward where Gamera and Zedus were. "Asagi no!" Bryan screamed. "Come back! You'll be killed! You'll be killed!" Cream shouted. But Asagi continued running out. She stopped about halfway there and shouted at the top of her lungs' "Gamera! Gamera lead the monster away from the palace!" Gamera's eyes went wide. Gamera felt the presence of his old ally. His mind suddenly jumped back to 1995 when he first bonded with Asagi. Gamera suddenly started to glow orange, as did Asagi. Zedus was taking back by this, but he quickly regained his composer. Gamera and Zedus met face to face and roared at each other. Gamera took the first blow when Zedus smashed his right forearm into Gamera's face. Gamera started stumbling backwards, but he was doing this deliberately to get Zedus away from the palace. When Gamera felt he and Zedus were far enough from the palace, Gamera right punched Zedus directly in the face. The punch rocked Zedus hard. Zedus delivered another right forearm to Gamera's face. Gamera grabbed the side of Zedus's head with his left hand, and used hie right hand to punch Zedus in the face again. Zedus smacked Gamera in the face with a right cross punch. Gamera delivered his own right croos, which was much harder than Zedus's. Zedus used his right hand to grab Gamera in the back of his head and used his right knee to knee Gamera in the stomach. Zedus followed up with three direct right punches to Gamera's face and then tried to pull Gamera into a building. But Gamera reversed it and sent Zedus into the building instead. But Zedus did not fall as the building did. Instead he kicked Gamera in the face while he was hunched over still trying to recover from Zedus's knee to the gut. Zedus stuck out his right arm and tried to clothesline Gamera, but he ducked down under Zedus's arm and let Zedus run past him. Gamera turned around to face Zedus, and then delivered a more powerful clothesline which knocked Zedus off his feet and sent him rolling across the ground. Gamera followed and tried to pick Zedus up by his head, but Zedus dug both of his sets of claws into Gamera's stomach and got up by himself. Zedus tried for a right punch, but Gamera blocked it and delivered a right punch of his own which rocked Zedus. Gamera grabbed Zedus by the back of his head and then rammed said head into a building. Zedus spun away and landed on top of another building and laid there for a moment to try and catch his breath. But Gamera grabbed Zedus by the frill on his neck and dragged him deeper into the city. This was the day that a building made completely of steel was revealed, and it was not out of Gamera's eye sight. Gamera dragged Zedus over to the building and smashed Zedus's head into said steel building. Zedus fell to his knees trying hard to stay conscious. But Gamera wasn't through, he used his right hand to grab Zedus's frill, while he used his left to wrap around Zedus's lower jaw and pulled Zedus to his feet. Then when Zedus got to his feet, Gamera clubbed his right arm across Zedus's face. Zedus stumbled away but fell on top of some buildings that were actually able to hold him up. Gamera grabbed Zedus by his frill again and then tried to pull Zedus into a bunch of buildings, but Zedus reversed and sent Gamera into the buildings instead. Gamera was slow to get back up to his feet, but when he did he was knocked back down when Zedus stretched up his right leg and kicked him in the face. Zedus stomped on Gamera's chest three times before pulling Gamera to his feet and smashing his head into a building. It was Zedus's turn to pull Gamera around by the back of his head. Zedus smashed Gamera's head into the steel building as payback for when Gamera did it. Gamera was on his rear end trying to shake the cobwebs out, but Zedus punched Gamera in the head five times while he was down. Then Zedus picked Gamera up and threw him through a building. Gamera crawled on his hands and knees for a little bit before getting back to his feet. Zedus tried to kick him in the face again, but Gamera dodged out of the way and grabbed Zedus by the throat with his right hand. Zedus drove his right elbow into the side of Gamera's face which forced Gamera to release his choke. Zedus backed up a little and then tried to tackle Gamera, but Gamera brought up his right leg and kicked Zedus in the face. Zedus fell to the ground and roared in pain. Zedus dragged himself up and over a building to get back up, but Gamera jumped up and slammed his whole body into Zedus. Zedus slumped back down off his feet and then Gamera drove his knee into Zedus's face. Gamera let out a triumphant roar, but was cut off by Zedus's right elbow in his face. Zedus ran at Gamera, but Gamera stuck out his right hand,grabbed Zedus by the throat, and the housted him up in the air and slammed him back down to the ground. Gamera then smashed a giant building made of glass to pieces and then positioned Zedus infront of the pile of broken glass. Then Gamera grabbed Zedus by the throat again. But this time Zedus shoved Gamera's hand away, then grabbed Gamera by his throat with both his hands, then Zedus lifted Gamera up and slammed him into the glass shards. But this did nothing because of Gamera's shell, so Zedus shot his sharp ended tongue into Gamera's right shoulder. Then Zedus used his tongue to stab Gamera again and again and again. Gamera slowly got up to his feet. Zedus tried to attack Gamera again, but Gamera wrapped his right arm around Zedus's neck, threw Zedus's right arm over his shoulder, then spun around and slammed Zedus to the ground. Both Gamera and Zedus had a hard time getting back to their feet. Gamera was still in pain from the stabs of Zedus's tongue. When Gamera turned around he was smacked in the face by Zedus's tail. Gamera was back onj the ground again. Zedus grabbed Gamera by the head with his left hand and used the claws on his right hand to cut and dig and slice into Gamera's head. After Zedus released his claws from Gamera's head, Gamera fell to all fours. Zedus grabbed Gamera and pulled him to the broken glass shards, then Zedus put his right knee on the back of Gamera's neck, then Zedus put all his body presure on Gamera's neck and made his face fall into the glass. Zedus dug his claws into Gamera's head again then pulled them out and licked Gamera's blood off his fingers. Zedus grabbed a building, pulled it from the ground, and smashed it into Gamera's stomach when he got back on his feet. Then Zedus whacked his tail into Gamera's shell two times. Gamera and Zedus both started climbing the two tallest buildings in Mobotropolis. Zedus got up to his buildings roof top first and tried to stab his tongue into the still climbing Gamera. But Gamera dodged the tongue, and stuck out his right hand and grabbed the tongue. Then Gamera pulled with all his might. Zedus lost his balance and fell off the roof of the building and into the ground below. Gamera sucked his limbs,tail,and head into his shell, and then activated his jet boosters and flew over Zedus's body, then Gamera stopped his jet boosters, popped out his limbs,tail,and head and let himself fall on top of Zedus from thousands of feet in the air. Both monsters were motionless for several minutes. Then Zedus started crawling out of the impact crater, with Gamera following him. Gamera managed to get back to his feet, but Zedus continued to crawl away. Gamera stumbled and stumbled until he fell onto his back. As Zedus continued to crawl away and get back to his feet, Gamera with all his strength rolled onto his belly and started crawling after Zedus. Zedus finally got back to his feet and started kicking Gamera in the head as hard as he could. Then Zedus pulled Gamera to his feet, right crossed him in the face, then shot his tongue at Gamera. Gamera fired a plasma fireball that destroyed Zedus's tongue, then fired another one that destroyed Zedus's entire upper body. Gamera fell onto his stomach exhausted and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic found Amy wondering the wrecked and destroyed streets of Mobotropolis. He ran up to her then hugged her and kissed her. "You promised me you'd stay safe." Sonic said while trying to hold back tears. "I couldn't do it Sonic. I couldn't just stand there and let people die without trying to atleast help." Amy said while crying hard. "I understand. I'm just glad you're alright." said Sonic before he kissed her again. "Are you ready?" asked Sonic. "Yes." said Amy. So Sonic scooped her up in his arms and ran toward the palace. Meanwhile Asagi,and the others had gathered around Gamera's body. "Is...is he...dead?" asked Cream. "No, his heart is still beating. I can feel it." said Asagi. Gamera's eyes slowly fluttered open. Gamera looked down to see Asagi,Cream,Cheese,Tails,Chris,Bryan,and Knuckles all looking up at him. Cream walked up closer to Gamera. Gamera was happy to finally meet one of the pure ones face to face. While Gamera looked like a monster, Cream saw kindness in his eyes, and could even see he had a heart made of gold. "Thank you for saving us..Gamera." said Cream. Gamera replyed with a low hum of a growl. Gamera started sucking in his limbs, but then Cream said' "No! No please! Please don't leave. Stay here with us for now. We may need you again. Please?" Gamera looked at Cream for a little bit. Then Gamera popped his limbs back out and then let out a low roar. "He said he'd stay... for now." said Asagi. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "I told you all, I have a connection to him." said Asagi. "Yeah, but you said you had lost your connection with him a long time ago didn't you?" asked Knuckles. "I thought I did. But I guess I was wrong. And I'm very glad that I was." said Asagi. Cream noticed that Tails was looking around the area that Zedus was just killed in. "What is it Tails?" asked Cream as she walked up to him. "Do you see that?" asked Tails as he put his left hand on Cream's shoulder and pointed towards an object with his right hand. Cream focused her eyes and after several seconds saw it. It was a giant metal ring that was broken into two pieces. "Yeah. Yes I do." said Cream. "What about it?" she asked Tails. "I noticed it under that monster's frill when it tried to attack the palace." said Tails. "You mean that ring was around the monster's neck? Kind of like a...?" "Like a collar." Tails finished for Cream. "But...but..." Cream couldn't think of anything to say. "I need to get it cleaned up and brought back to the palace's lab to examine it." said Tails. "I've got a really bad feeling about this." said Cream.

It was several hours later. Four hovercrafts were commissioned to retrieve the damaged collar that had been around Zedus's neck and take it back the palace's lab. Once there, Tails went to work at examining it. He first started by having it cleaned. Then Tails tries to make out what it would have looked like before it was destroyed by Gamera's fireball. Tails worked for about three hours examining the collar. By the time he had gone to tell everybody what he discovered, it was already sundown. "Did you find something?" asked Chris. "Yes indeed I did Chris." said Tails."Well don't keep us all in suspense. Come on out with it." said Amy. "Okay,okay." said Tails. "At first I wasn't sure of it, but after close examination, I can officially confirm that this collar is an almost identical design to the collar Dr. Eggman invented to put on The Gayos." said Tails. Everyone gasped and whispered amongst each other. "So your saying that Dr. Eggman found this monster and put a collar on it hoping the poison that worked so effectively on The Gayos would work just as well on this monster?" asked Sonia. "No I'm afraid it's far worse than that Sonia. This collar had no storage area within it to keep any type of poison. It did have a needle that springs in and out of it, but I'm very sorry to say that this wasn't a needle that was meant to inject liquids in the body. The needle is actually a brain scrambler. First it scrambles the brain just to the point needed, then it makes whoever is holding the controller device able to bend the collar wearer to his will. In sort, these collars are mind control devices." said Tails. Everyone gasped. "You mean that after all this time spent getting those collars around those giant dodo headed creatures's necks, they turn out to be mind control devices?" asks Bryan. "And that means that all this time Dr. Eggman has been lying to us." said Knuckles. "Which would explain why we didn't get so many distress calls from places and why Eggman wasn't around as much." said Sonic. "Yes, he was out putting those collars around The Gayos's necks himself, so he could have an army to bend to his will." said Cream. "This is horrible! We were all played for fools by that double crossing,back stabbing,two timing,hornswoggling,Judas,Benedict,swingle swanger!" Bryan shouted. "I'll bet he didn't even bother working on the teleporter that could get us home." said Asagi. "Gee ya think?" Bryan asked sarcastically. "Don't talk to her like that Bryan! It's not her fault that Dr. Eggman tricked us all okay?" Chris shouted. Bryan looked at him for a minute, then he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Well okay. So what do we do?" asked Bryan. "There's only one thing we can do." said Sonic. Everyone looked at Sonic expectantly. "We have to take the fight to Eggman. He might have giant birds on his side, but we've got heavy ass kicking hovercrafts. Plus we've got The Guardian Of The Universe on our side. Gamera himself waiting outside of the palace for the same thing we are. To kick some bad guy bootee! So who wants to go get some of old Egghead?" said Sonic. Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Sonic looked from one side of the group to the other. "Nobody?" Sonic asked in shock. "Well Sonic, it's not that we don't wanna find Dr. Eggman, it's just that even if we wanted to fight him and a countless army of Gayos, we would have no idea where to start searching for him. Because you all said it yourselves and so did Dr. Eggman that he has secret bases all over Moboious." said Chris. Sonic thought for a moment, but in this case Sonia's thoughts were faster. "Oh my gosh!" Sonia blurted out. All eyes were on her. "Sonic, you remember don't you? Mother said that she had to go to the Knothole kingdom for official business. It was about an uncharted base that was discovered not far from the city. I think that it was a new Eggman base." said Sonia. "Oh my gosh, Mom!" Sonic shouted realizing that his mother was in danger. "Everyone this isn't up for debate anymore. Get to the hovercrafts! We've got to save Queen Aleena!" Knuckles shouted. "He's right, all military personal suit up! We've got an Eggpire to crack wide open! Let's move,move, move!" General Rakor shouted. But then a voice came over General Rakor's communicator. "Sir we are receiving a transmission from an undisclosed location. They say it has something to do with The Queen." "Put it on the screen in the war room." said General Rakor. The big screen for the war room came down. And then it lit up to reveal a grinning Dr. Eggman. "Well my little friends, I must say that I'm surprised that you're all still alive. Tell me, when that monster attacked did you find anything...interesting?" said Dr. Eggman. "Yeah we found something alright. We're on to your little scheme Egghead!" said Bryan defiantly. "That's EggMAN with a Dr. at the beginning you little troglodyte!" Eggman shouted. "Troglodyte? Those are fighting words where I come from Shiny Head!" Bryan shouted. Eggman started shouting incoherently. "Are those really fighting words where you come from Bryan?" Cream whispered to him. "No, I don't even know what troglodyte means. It's just that I've always wanted to call him that since I first met him, but I couldn't because he was on our side." said Bryan. Cream giggled a little. Bryan continued "I want to call him a few other things, but like I stated before, the censors would be a little sore at me. We're already in a lot of trouble as it is with all the things we've been saying and doing. This is suppose to be a kid friendly story. Speaking of which, don't any of you kids out there reading this try to do or say anything we've been doing here. Oh, and stay in school." said Bryan. "And don't do drugs." Cream added. "Chao?" Cheese asked in confusion. "I have no idea what he's talking about. I'm just humoring him." Cream whispered before winking to the readers. "You're in for a world of hurt Eggman!" said Knuckles. "Yeah, once we've got everything together here, Gamera and us are going to team up with the Knothole royal military forces and put an end to your reign of evil." said Tails. "A nice plan Tails. But there's a little kink in it. Rather than go through the channels of explaining it, I think it best that I just show you the problem with your plan." said Dr. Eggman before the screen switched to an image of a city burning with Gayos either on the ground feasting on dead carcasses, or flying by. "No...it can't be." said Sonic who stared at the images in sheer terror,sadness,and sorrow. "Mother..." Sonia let her word trail off. "Don't worry about your dear mommy. She's here at my base along with King Acorn and Princess Sally. The pathetic so called defense forces were no match for my Gayos flock. I took what I wanted, hurt who I wanted, and destroyed what I wanted. Feel free to stop by and try and pick these little ones up at anytime. But I must warn you that my welcoming committee wont give a heart warming welcome to you. You see they have very big appetites that I just can't seem to satisfy. You have no chance of survival! Resistance is futile!" Dr. Eggman shouted before letting out a cackle before the screen went black. Sonic looked at everybody and shouted in anger' "This is put up or shut up time! Who's going with me to kick Dr. Eggman's fat ass?" Everyone shouted their support. Outside the palace Gamera let out a thunderous roar in support. While the military men were going over attack plans with General Rakor, Sonic was talking with his group of friends "Bryan,Asagi, are you two sure you want to do this?" asked Sonic. "I'm Chris's friend,Asagi's Chris's friend. Plus Asagi has that connection thing with Gamera. We're going, and that's that! I can't let Chris go into a fight knowing that I didn't go with and try to help him. I would never be able to live with myself." said Bryan. "But weren't you unable to live with yourself before already?" asked Chris jokingly. Bryan looked at him and smiled a little. "Anyways, point being, me and Asagi are going." said Bryan. "Alright then. Anyways, Knuckles will lead tanks and ground troops to combat the robots Eggman might have lying around. I'll start in a fighter full of explosives, then eject from it and let it crash into a Gayos, then I'll join you guys" Sonic points at Knickles,Chris,Bryan,and Asagi "on the ground and lead you into Eggman's base. Amy will lead a squadron of fighters against The Gayos. Tails and Cream with Cheese at Cream's side will fly in The X-Tornado and lead another squadron of fighters as well as three hovercrafts into combat against The Gayos. And Gamera will do...his thing." said Sonic. "With all due respect, I'm going in on the ground too." said Sonia. "Uh Sis..." "No way Sonic, we fought Dr. Eggman together when we were eight, and now the stakes are higher. Our own mother is in the clutches of that monster! I'm starting in a tank then working my way to the troops on foot, and that's all there is to it!" said Sonia. "But still, I don't like..." "Sonic please! If something happens to mother and I didn't try to prevent it, I would...I would..." Sonia started to cry into her hands. Sonic put his hand on Sonia's shoulder and said' "Well are you ready to kick some Eggshell?" asked Sonic. Sonia wiped her tears away,looked at Sonic, smiled and said with Sonic at the same time' "Let's do it to it!" then they slapped each other a high five. Meanwhile Tails had pulled Cream aside. Cheese followed them. "Look Cream, I'm not gonna lie to you. You're a smart independent character, and you deserve better than a sugarcoated speech. I know you can handle the truth so here it is. What we're about to do completely guarantees that some of us are not coming back. And incase one of us doesn't make it back, I want you to know that I've never been happier than these past few weeks you and I have spent with each other. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." "Chao?" "Yes Cheese, you've been cool to hang out with too. Cream I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. And I wouldn't change anything about the time you and I spent with each other since we became a couple." said Tails. Cream smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and she said' "I feel the same way Miles "Tails" Prower. I've loved you for so long, and now that we are together, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." "And I wanna spend my entire life with you too. Which is why I need to ask you this before we go into battle. Cream Rabbit..." Tails takes Cream's hand in his own as he gets down on one knee "...will you please..." Tails fights back tears "Cream will you marry me?" Cream looked at Tails with eyes wide with happiness. "Yes...yes Miles Prower. I will." Tails got to his feet and then lifted Cream off her feet and flew into the air and spun around with Cheese flying around him in just as much happiness. "Oh Cream, you've just made me the happiest little fox on Moboious! I never want this moment to end!" Tails shouted. "Me either Tails!" Cream shouted before she and Tails shared a kiss. Cheese followed up by rubbing himself up against the side of both Cream's and Tails's face. "Tails...unfortunately, this moment has to end for the time being. Before we can think all about marriage we have to do this mission. Big stakes are on the line. We have to fight the good fight, and then when we're done, you and I can be happy together,and forever." said Cream. Tails slowly lowered himself and Cream to the floor. "I love you Cream." said Tails. "I love you too Tails. Now let's kick some serious Eggman ass!" said Cream. "Come on you guys, it's time." said Sonic before running toward the hangar. In the hangar, Sonic found Amy waiting for him. "Sonic please know that throughout this fight, you'll be in my heart,in my soul,in my prayers,and in my thoughts. I love you Sonic Hedgehog. And if you die before we can have our happily ever after, well...I'll kill ya." said Amy before she smiled a little. Sonic hugged Amy and kissed her on the cheek then looked into her eyes and said;' "I guess I'd better stay alive then." "Yeah...you'd better." Amy agreed. They shared a single kiss before departing for their fighters. All the flying crafts took off at the same time that the land units started heading out. Gamera sucked in his legs and tail, turned his arms into flippers, and took off after the fleet that was heading for Eggman's new base.

While all that was going on, Scourge/Manic laid on a worn out old bed inside an abandoned cabin with a thin rag over his body. He tried to sleep, but was haunted by Sonic's words to him. His heart and mind raced as several different thoughts zipped through his head. Sonic,the cliff,Dr. Eggman,Sonia,his mother,the monster Zedus,Amy risking her life for others,whether he made a mistake holding a grudge for such a long time. Scourge/Manic sat up and screamed at the top of his lungs. Sweat glistened over his body. He looked at himself in a cracked mirror. He took a long hard look at himself, then saw an image in the mirror of himself with his brother,his sister,and his mother. Manic then knew what he had to do.


	27. Chapter 27

The survivors of the scourge on Knothole were very few. Some of those few were Antoine D'Coolette,Bunnie Rabbot,Rotor Walrus,Dulcy Dragon,and Blaze The Cat. They were leading all the survivors out of the city and toward a field not that far away. "Rotor, where's Dulcy?" asked Blaze. "Uh I don't know. I mean she was here just a second ago." said Rotor. "There she is Blaze girl." said Bunnie who was pointing up in the sky. Dulcy was flying a couple of kids toward the field. "Dulcy no! Your landings..." Blaze tried to reason. But Dulcy was already going for a landing. "Oh boy,oh boy,oh boy. Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Dulcy cried as she crashed into the ground. As Dulcy scrapped across the ground before coming to a screeching halt. The kids got off Dulcy's back. "Thanks for nearly killing us you ditsy lizard!" one of the kids screamed. "Yeah, maybe you should learn to land before you try to save someone." said the other kid. Then they both ran for the field. Blaze,Bunnie,and Rotor ran to where Dulcy crashed. "Dulcy are you alright?" asked Blaze. "Yeah Sugah, your tail get twisted?" asked Bunnie in her southern accent. Dulcy lifted her head out of the dirt and said with a loopy look on her face' "I'll get up in twenty more minutes Ma." "She's gonna be alright. She always says that whenever she crashes. Bunnie, Rotor help me get her up on her feet." said Blaze. Blaze grabbed Dulcy's right arm, while Rotor grabbed Dulcy's left arm, while Bunnie wrapped her arms as far as they could go around Dulcy's body. "On three guys. Got it?" said Blaze. "Yeah let's do it y'all." said Bunnie. "I guess so." said Rotor. "Okay let's go." said Blaze. They counted together' "One,two,three!" They all hoisted Dulcy back onto her feet. "Dulcy what do you think you were doing? You know you haven't mastered landing yet. And to be honest I don't think you've completely gotten the hang of flying itself yet." said Blaze. "I was trying to help some kids that were trapped by those bat monster things." said Dulcy. Blaze exchanged looks with Bunnie and Rotor. "You had good intentions Dulcy girl. But from now on, come get one of us to help you okay?" asked Bunnie. "Okay." Dulcy agreed unhappy about it. "Now is not being the time for standing around! We are to be getting these people as well as ourselves out of here! We go now! Come on!" Antonie yelled from the top of a hill after spotting Blaze,and the others. "Hey look." said Rotor as he pointed to the sky. When everybody looked up they saw a whole fleet of Moboious royal military ships flying toward the attack zone. One of fighters past by rather close to the ground. Just close enough for Blaze to get a glimpse of the pilot. "GASP" "Sonic." said Blaze. She looked on as the fighter zoomed faster and faster toward the Gayos filled attack zone. "God speed you Sonic Hedgehog!" Blaze shouted as she waved to the fighter. All the others started waving to the fleet as well. Several ground troops and tanks quickly followed behind the fleet. Some stayed to help, most marched forward to battle.

"Everybody ready for this?" Sonic asked through the communicator. "Ready." everyone said at the same time. "Alright, then let's do this." said Sonic. Everybody was silent as they approached The Gayos. After several minutes of silence, Sonic finally yelled' "FIRE!" All the crafts fired their lazers,canons,and missiles at what was once the kingdom of Knothole. Several big explosions covered the land when the attacks made contact. The Gayos flew toward the fleet. Sonic maneuvered his fighter up,down, and around The Gayos flock, all the while firing his lazers at them. Meanwhile Tails was firing his lazers at one Gayos's left eye and veered away just as the Gayos turned and snapped at The X-Tornado. Amy lead her fighter squadron toward ten Gayos and ordered them to fire. But the lazers did little to stop The Gayos. Three of them flew at the fighter squadron. They broke off from the attack and flew in different directions. Casualties came instantly. Several fighters and hovercrafts fell to The Gayos's supersonic rays. The hovercraft's canons were actually able to do some damage to The Gayos's. But The Gayos clearly had the advantage in this fight. That is until Gamera's plasma fireballs fell from higher in the sky and crashed into several of The Gayos, instantly vaporizing them. Gamera flew down and slammed his body into two Gayos. A Gayos slammed down into a hovercraft and bit into it's hull. Then it smashed it's head into the hull seven times, then shot it's supersonic ray into the exposed inside of the ship. The hovercraft started to fall. Multiple Gayos surrounded the falling hovercraft and pecked at it. Amy's fighter and The X-Tornado were flying on separate sides of Sonic's fighter and were firing at any passing Gayos. Amy looked farther ahead to spot Gamera saving a hovercraft before it could get attacked by an incoming Gayos. "Tails, the computer picked up a huge energy signal not far from here. I think it's Dr. Eggman's base." said Cream. "Good work Cream. Sonic come in. We think we've found Eggman's base. We're sending the energy signal to all forces." said Tails. "Good work Little Bro. you guys did it. I've got the signal. Break off from me, I'm going in." said Sonic. "Right." said Tails as he veered The X-Tornado away from Sonic's fighter. But Amy had a hard time making herself separate from Sonic. Instead, she fired her missiles at any Gayos that she deemed to close to Sonic's fighter. "Amy please. I know it's hard. But if I don't do this, Dr. Eggman and The Gayos are that much closer to ruling Moboious." said Sonic. Finally Amy loosened her grip on her throttle sticks and whispered' "Okay. Good luck Sonic." Then Amy veered her fighter away from Sonic's. Gamera turned his flippers back into arms and right cross punched a Gayos in the face. Then Gamera released his elbow and forearm spikes. He slashed several different Gayos with his spikes. One Gayos swooped down on Gamera and pecked at Gamera's face. Gamera threw multiple punches in right left combos. The attacking Gayos squawked out in pain and fired his supersonic ray into Gamera's face. Despite the blood, Gamera grabbed the Gayos by it's throat and ripped a piece of it's throat out. Gamera fired three plasma fireballs at Gayos that were chasing a group of fighters lead by The X-Tornado. Seventy five Gayos all swooped down on Gamera at the same time and pecked,clawed, wing slapped,bit down,head butted,and kicked Gamera. The odds were to overwhelming. Gamera crashed into the ground below. Twenty two fighters were destroyed by two sonic rays from a pair of Gayos that were flying overhead. "Tails Gamera's down!" Cream said in fear. "Chao." Cheese conceder. "Even though I don't know Gamera that well, from what I've seen from him that wont keep him down for long. We've gotta continue the assault and by the ground troops some time." said Tails. The X-Tornado fired it's lazers at a Gayos that was aiming for the main hovercraft. The Gayos turned it's sights on The X-Tornado. Cream screamed out in horror, but as the Gayos swooped in for the attack, a ball of blinding light struck the creature. When Tails and Cream opened their eyes, the Gayos was gone. "Yaaaaayyy!" Cream shouted. "I told you he wouldn't stay down for long." said Tails with a smile on his face. Although he was forced out of the sky, Gamera was not out of the fight. forty fighters were attacked and destroyed by four Gayos. a hovercraft tried to assist a group of fighters being attacked by thirty Gayos, but the hovercraft itself fell pray to The Gayos's vicious attack. Gamera fired five fireballs into the sky. Several Gayos were on the receiving of the fireballs. Gamera walked forward as splattered Gayos parts rained down onto him. Sonic waited until he was at the very edge of the air battle, then he grabbed a hand held energy tracker and flew his fighter at an opened mouth Gayos. "Choke on it Big Bird!" Sonic yelled as he pushed his eject button. Sonic flew out of the cockpit and his parachute flew open. He watched as his fighter flew into the Gayos's mouth. the explosives inside the fighter were set off by the impact of the fighter hitting the Gayos's opened mouth. But even though the Gayos's mouth had blood dripping from it's mouth, it was still airworthy. The Gayos tried to eat Sonic, but it was splattered into several pieces by a Gamera fireball. Sonic looked down at Gamera who roared up at him. Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Amy lead seven fighters into an assault on a single Gayos. "Hold your ground men! Or...air...or something. We have to stand up and fight!" Amy said. But one of the fighters was hit by the Gayos's left wing. A hovercraft let out a large barrage of missiles at twenty two Gayos. The Gayos responded by launching a physical assault on the hovercraft that forced it out of the air, nearly torn apart. Gamera grabbed a Gayos by the legs that tried to swoop down on him. Gamera slammed it down onto the ground and stomped on it's chest until blood squirted out of a hole in it's chest as well as out of it's mouth. Another Gayos tried swooping at Gamera from his right. But Gamera thrusts his right arm, thereby making his spikes slice through the Gayos's body. Another Gayos swooped at Gamera, but Gamera grabbed it by it's legs and forced it to the ground. Gamera then grabbed it by the head and smashed his own head into the Gayos's own. Then Gamera dug his claws into the sides of the Gayos's neck. Then Gamera bit into the Gayos's throat and ripped it out. Gamera roared in defiance at the Gayos flock. Several hundred of The Gayos turned their attention to Gamera, who welcomed the fight. Sonic landed safely to the ground. "Sonic is that you?" asked Blaze. Sonic looked around and finally saw her behind him. "Well Blaze my old friend. What's a sweet pussycat like you doing on this big bad battlefield?" asked Sonic. "Same as you. Fighting to keep Moboious alive. What happened? I saw you flying in a fighter before. Did you get shot down or something?" asked Blaze. "Not really. You see I crashed my fighter that was full of nukes into a Gayos's mouth and bailed out before it happened." said Sonic. "Oh really? How'd that work out for ya?" asked Blaze. "Not the way I was hoping for." said Sonic. "So I see." said Blaze. "Well I'm going to go attack Dr. Eggman's base and rescue my mom,King Acorn, and Princess Sally. Care to join me?"said Sonic. "Eggman hmm? It figures he's behind this. As tempting as that offer is, I have to respectfully decline. I have to take care of the people here." said Blaze. "I understand. Well good luck to you Blaze." said Sonic. "Same here Sonic. Kick that Dr. Egghead upside his face a good one for me okay?" said Blaze. "You can count on it Kit-Kat. Adios." said Sonic before he jetted off.


	28. Chapter 28

Chris sat in the land transport with sweat running down his face, a nervous wreck. He didn't tell anyone this, but he was really scared going into this fight. Bryan put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Don't tell me your wimping out on me now Pal. If you don't go through this, then I wont get through this, and I'll never live with myself." said Bryan. Chris forced a smile as he said' "No sweat Bryan, I'm ready for this." "That's the spirit kid. Just stick with me and keep your chin up. Now let's go make some scrambled eggs! BOO YAY!" said Bryan. But deep down, Bryan was just as afraid as Chris was. And even though it was wrong, seeing that Chris was just as afraid as he was was a little soothing. "Now everyone remember, advance toward the source of the energy waves, but be sure and protect Asagi. It's her connection to Gamera that's making it possible for Gamera to continue fighting. You got that?" said Knuckles. "Sir yes Sir!" everyone shouted. The transport stopped. "Alright men, this is where we get off. Let's kick ass!" said Knuckles. The doors to the transport opened up to the sounds of war. All the troops ran out and ran toward the source of the energy signal. Their obstacles were hundred of the type of robots that attacked the beachside town before. They were accompanied by huge tanks and rocket launchers. The firing all started at the same time. Sonia lead a group of tanks that were relentless in their attack on Eggman's forces. But Eggman's forces were just as relentless with their constant barrages of lazers,canons,and rockets. explosions to the left of Sonia's tank, explosions to the right. Sonia fired a shot from her tank's canon into the canon of an enemy tank up ahead. It exploded instantly. Knuckles had his shovel claws on, so whenever a robot came close enough, he punched right through it. Chris was about to get hit by a robot's lazer canon, but Bryan tackled Chris to the ground before he could get hit. "Thanks Bryan." Chris shouted over the sounds of war. "What are pals for?" asked Bryan. Bryan fired his lazer rifle at the robot several times before it finally exploded. Knuckles kept punching through several robots among robots. "Come on, is that all you got?" Knuckles shouted before growling as he ripped a robot in half. Three rockets flew at a single Moboious forces tank and eradicated it completely. Asagi was being forced to stick with a large group of soldiers who continued shooting at robots while still trying to protect her. An Eggman tank fired at the group. While the soldiers were killed instantly, Asagi was thrown up into the air and she fell into a mix of mud and blood. Asagi looked up to see three robots aiming their arm canons at her. But they were gunned down by Chris and Bryan who ran up to Asagi and helped her to her feet. "You guys saved me." said Asagi. "You shouldn't be out here Asagi. You should have stayed at the transport." said Chris. "I know, I know. But I felt horrible just sitting in there with a bunch of guards around me. So I had them come out with me so we could help." said Asagi. "Mmm hmm, yeah and look where that got your bodyguards." said Bryan. "Bryan!" said Chris in a berating way. Bryan had a look on his face that said, I know what I did was wrong. "Too much?" asked Bryan. "Way too much Man." said Chris. "Well okay. Umm, Asagi here's the deal from now on, you stick by me and Chris and help us out here while we be your body guards." said Bryan. "You mean it?" asked Asagi. "Sure how tough could being a bodyguard be?" asked Bryan before tripping and knocking Asagi down and himself with her. This happened when a robot shot at them. The shot missed due to the trip. Bryan heard the explosion and looked behind him to see the result. "Hey I'm a natural at this job." said Bryan with pride. Chris helped Bryan and Asagi get to their feet and then they marched in to join the battle. Meanwhile the lead royal military hovercraft was getting crushed by a barrage of Gayos. General Rakor refused to admit defeat, up until this moment. The weapons no longer worked, the engine room was on fire, the ship's fuel was leaking, and all the lights were red indicating a red alert as a buzzer went off. "Gentlemen..." all eyes went to the general "...it's been an honor serving next to you all." said General Rakor just before A Gayos crashed into the hovercraft and made it explode. Tails maneuvered The X-Tornado underneath a Gayos's underbelly and then past another Gayos's head. "Amy how you doing?" asked Tails through the communicator. "Well I've lost all my troops, and I have three Gayos chasing me. But other than that, I couldn't be better." said Amy. "Well hold on, we'll cover ya." said Tails. "Cream, you know what to do?" asked Tails. "Way ahead of you Tails." said Cream as she was punching some commands into the computer. Then her seat elevated a little, then rotated until her back was to Tails's. Then a command throttle with a trigger on it came out of a small port and up to Cream. A giant machine gun lazer canon came out of an opened port on The X-Tornado. The X-Tornado flew over to where Amy's fighter was being chased by the Gayos trio. The X-Tornado flew under The Gayos and then Cream fired the machine gun into their underbellys as they flew by. One of the Gayos shifted it's flight path to chase The X-Tornado. Cream continued to fire into the angry Gayos's face. An idea popped into Cream's head. She aimed the gun at the pursuing Gayos's right eye. Then she fired off several shots into the Gayos's evil yellow eye. The Gayos screeched in pain as it broke off it's pursuit. "Tails I just discovered that The Gayos have a weak point! It's their eyes, it's their eyes! Get on the com. and let everyone know!" Cream shouted excitedly. Tails spoke into the communicator' "Attention everyone, attention everyone. We've just discovered that the weakest point on a Gayos's body is their eyes. So everybody, focus all further attacks on the eyes. Reapeat:the eyes." Amy heard this,smiled and gripped the throttles of her fighter tightly. "Okay bird brains. Now the real fight begins." said Amy. She sent her fighter into a nose dive and then looped behind the Gayos, then flew over their heads. "Say cheese piss ants!" said Amy as she fired the last of her missiles at The Gayos duo's eyes. The missiles hit home and made the Gayos screech in pain. Meanwhile Gamera sucked his limbs into his shell and started spinning toward the sky. His whole shell was on fire as he spun toward The Gayos flock at high speed. Gamera's shell cut through ninety five Gayos's bodies. Gamera's shell stopped spinning and burning as Gamera popped his head and arms out of his shell and roared in defiance at The Gayos flock. Several hundred Gayos fired their sonic rays at Gamera, who fired two fireballs before sucking his head and arms back into his shell. Then Gamera's shell started spinning faster and faster and faster still. The rays bounced off Gamera's shell and back at the Gayos who fired them. The rays either killed the ones who fired them, or cut off their wings,and/or legs. Gamera stuck his head and arms back out and flew toward more Gayos who were attacking the only five remaining hovercrafts. Meanwhile Sonic was running at top speed, but he stopped for a little bit to view the sight of the battle in the sky. Clouds of smoke surrounded the battle zone, fighters fell, Gayos screeched and fired their rays as well as chased ships. Gamera was clearly visible choking a Gayos as he flew, before releasing it to fall into another Gayos. Sonic saw a hovercraft fire three giant missiles at a Gayos. The explosions engulfed the Gayos's body, but it flew from the flames and smacked it's head into the hovercraft. Then Sonic turned around to see the battle on the ground. Tanks,rockets,and bodies in battle as far as the eye could see. Sonic ran toward the battle on the ground, not wanting to miss all the fun. Meanwhile Bryan was face to face with a six foot tall robot. Bryan smacked the blunt end of his rifle into the robot, but the robot kicked him in the gut so hard that he flew back a few feet. Chris shot several rounds into the robots head before it finally went down. Chris and Asagi ran over to Bryan. "Speak to us Bryan." said Chris. "Auntie Em is that you?" asked Bryan in a goofy voice. "Bryan how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Asagi as she held up four fingers. "He wouldn't know that anyway." said Chris. "HEY! I resent that remark!" said Bryan as he sat up and shot an approaching robot in the chest. Then Asagi and Chris joined in with their lazer rifles. Sonic came zooming past them and through the body of the robot. Sonic stopped and counted backwards' "Five,four,three,two..." then the robot exploded. Sonic turned around to face Chris,Bryan,and Asagi. "I'm thinking maybe you guys are happy to see me eh?" said Sonic. "Sonic! Oh boy are we ever!" said Chris. "Love to stay and chat but I gotta head out." said Sonic. "Sonic wait!" said Bryan. Sonic looked back. "You might need this." said Bryan as he tossed Sonic a lazer pistol. Sonic caught it and examined it. Then he looked back at Bryan and said' "Thank you new friend. With your help, we will be victorious this day." And with that Sonic ran deeper into the battle. As Sonic ran he shot robots to his left and to his right and occasionally ran through the body of one. Sonia was under heat as her entire group of tanks had been destroyed by the enemy forces. Sonia decided it was time to bail out. She got out of the tank and jumped off the side just as it exploded. Sonia landed on the ground very hard with a loud THUD. Sonia slowly got to her feet, then pulled out her lazer pistol and started firing at robots while ducking under the cover of a bunch of fallen trees to avoid enemy fire. Knuckles was surrounded by several robots who aimed their arm canons at him. But Knuckles was not afraid. All he said was' "Bring it on!" But three of the robot's legs were taking out by Sonic running through them and into the middle of the ring of robots. Sonic stood back to back with Knuckles. "What took you so long?" asked Knuckles. "I was building suspense." explained Sonic. Sonic shot several blasts at some robots while Knuckles shredded through robots with his shovel claws. Sonic and Knuckles rolled to opposite sides of the circle then jumped up and kicked robots in the side of their heads. Then Sonic fired, while Knuckles punched. Meanwhile Tails saw from The X-Tornado that Dr. Eggman's ground forces were overpowering Moboious's forces. "Hold on Cream, we have to make a little detour." said Tails as he shifted The X-Tornado's flight toward the battle on the ground. Tails punched in a command to the computer and The X-Tornado's bottom hatches opened up and released several highly explosive bombs that destroyed several of Dr. Eggman's ground forces. "Way to go Tails!" said Cream in joy. Meanwhile Gamera had two different Gayos by the throat. He threw one into an oncoming Gayos and then sunk his teeth into the other one's head. Then Gamera let out a roar before firing a barrage of plasma fireballs at The Gayos flock. Gamera proved to be the Moboious's greatest weapon, as he managed to take out two thirds of The Gayos flock. Gamera slashed his blades through five Gayos and then flying tackled another. Amy saw through her cracked cockpit a giant monster was coming out of the ground. It was followed by Dr. Eggman's flying base The Atragon. "Hello everyone. Nice day for an Eggpire victory isn't it? This new hyper fellow is known as Guiron. Guiron, introduce yourself to the nice people." said Dr. Eggman's voice over the speakers of The Atragon. Guiron jumped forward and on top of several Moboious tanks. "Oh no. Great, now what are we suppose to do?" said Bryan. "RUUUUUUUNNNN!" Asagi said as she ran away from Guiron. Chris and Bryan followed quickly behind her. Sonic forced his way forward by smashing through several robots as he ran. Knuckles put his fist together and smashed them through a robot. As Sonic ran, a fighter flew up along side him. Sonic looked to see Amy waving at him with her cockpit opened. "Hey handsome wanna lift?" asked Amy. Sonic jumped into the copilot seat behind Amy's seat. Then Amy closed the cockpit. "So what can I do ya for?" asked Amy. "You gotta get me closer to The Atragon." said Sonic. "Are you sure about that?" asked Amy. "Look right now Eggman's trying to make a break for it because he's under the gun. He kidnapped King Acorn, Princess Sally and my mom. I have every reason to believe that they are on that ship even as we speak." said Sonic. "Say no more Sonic. I know what to do." said Amy. And with that Amy started flying her fighter toward The Atragon. Meanwhile Gamera fired ten plasma fireballs into several Gayos. Gamera's power was wearing thin because of the extreme non-stop fighting. Gamera, no longer able to keep in the air, fell to Earth. Gamera had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he was able to see the sight of Guiron using his giant knife-like nose to slice through Moboious's forces. Then Guiron noticed Gamera. If they were ever a time to please his master that gave him life, now was the time. Guiron leaped to Gamera's area and roared a challenge at him. Despite the pain,exhaustion,and loss of power, Gamera never backed down from a challenge. Gamera stood on his feet and roared an acceptance to Guiron. The two charged at each other and grappled a little. Guiron punched Gamera in the face, but Gamera followed with a harder punch. Guiron tried to use his nose blade to slice Gamera, but Gamera caught it in both hands then Gamera kicked Guiron in the gut. Guiron grabbed a big boulder and threw it at Gamera's head. Gamera responded by firing as fireball. Guiron dodged the blow then leapt at Gamera, stabbing his nose blade into Gamera's chest. Gamera roared in pain, but fought through and pulled the blade out of his chest then Gamera and Guiron grabbed each other by the shoulders and continued to grapple. Meanwhile only one Moboious royal military hovercraft flew through the air. It had used up all it's missiles blasting The Gayos flock's eyes out. Several hundred Gayos still flew with their eyes perfectly intact. "If only we could give Gamera more power. Then I know he could beat Guiron and the rest of The Gayos flock. I know he could. But how?" said Tails. A sudden sensation rushed through Cream's mind. "It's fire! Fire is what makes Gamera stronger." said Cream. "Are you sure Cream?" asked Tails. "Yes, I'm positive. Now let's do something about it." said Cream. "Okay then." said Tails. He flew The X-Tornado to where Gamera and Guiron were fighting. Gamera couldn't hold his own against Guiron, for he was to tired. Gamera slowly dropped to his knees as Guiron bit into his right shoulder. In a last ditch effort Gamera lifted his arms and sunk his blades into Guiron's chest. Guiron grabbed Gamera's arms and pulled them away from his body. Then Guiron sliced down with his nose blade into Gamera's left shoulder. Blood squirted from the wound as Gamera roared in pain. Guiron sliced into Gamera's chest next. Gamera's eyes went wide, and it seemed like time froze. Guiron pulled his blade out of Gamera's chest, and let Gamera fall forward. Gamera hit the ground with a loud thud. Guiron started bashing his nose blade into Gamera's shell. After ten bashes, Gamera's shell started to crack. "Attention all ground units, focus all your fire on the area surrounding Gamera and Guiron. Don't actually try to hit either of them, just the area around them. Make as big of explosions as you can with huge flames. Don't worry about the remaining ground forces on Dr. Eggman's side. I'll hold them off. Now move!" Tails said into the communicator. Then Tails flew The X-Tornado toward the enemy ground forces and fired The X-Tornado's lazers at them. Tails managed to take out a third of the ground forces Dr. Eggman had left. But then several Gayos flew down and started chasing The X-Tornado. All of the Moboious ground forces started firing toward Gamera and Guiron. Guiron keeps bashing his nose blade into Gamera's shell. "I specifically designed that nose blade to be ten times thicker than Michelangelo over there's shell." Dr. Eggman bragged before letting out an evil cackle. Gamera saw the fires caused by the Moboious forces, and grew desperate. Gamera reached for a fallen tree. When Gamera was finally able to get the tree, he shoved it into Guiron's mouth. Then Gamera started rolling toward the fire. Gamera's body rolled completely into the fire. "He can't take the shame, so he wants to put himself out of his misery." said Dr. Eggman before laughing out loud. But his laugh was cut short when he saw the fire disappearing like it was being sucked up by a vacuum. Then when the fire was cleared, Gamera was back on his feet at 100%. All his injuries were gone. Gamera was also looking for a little payback. Gamera punched Guiron in the face, then multiple body shots, then a right and a left uppercut. Gamera fired a plasma fireball at Guiron's nose blade. The blade was destroyed instantly. Gamera fired another fireball into Guiron's left arm, destroying it instantly. Then Gamera fired a third fireball into Guiron's right leg. Guiron fell to the one knee he had left. Then Gamera slowly sliced his chest with his elbow and forearm blades. Guiron was squirting out blood when Gamera decided to put him out of his misery. Gamera fired a plasma fireball into Guiron's head. Then Guiron didn't have a head. Gamera raised his head to the sky and fired several plasma fireballs at the remaining Gayos. Then Gamera saw that a few were chasing the ship belonging to the pure ones. Gamera fired upon them and eradicated them. "Thank you Gamera!" said Cream as she looked back and waved at Gamera. Meanwhile Amy was doing her best to avoid The Atragon's defenses. But it was hard for her. Her fighter against The Atragon was like a misquote attacking an eagle. "Can't you get me any closer?" asked Sonic. "I'm doing the best I can Sonic." said Amy. "Look out!" Sonic cried as four missiles flew at them. The missiles were destroyed by oncoming lazer blasts. "Tails?" asked Sonic. "Not really Bro. SURPRISE!" shouted Manic from the communicator. "Manic?" asked Sonic. "Yours truly. Don't start with the water works now Big Bro. We've got an egg to scramble." said Manic." Sonic shook his head to regain his senses and said' "You're right Little Bro. Let's do it to it!" "Amy get closer to The Atragon. I'll cover you." said Manic. "You got it." said Amy. Amy's fighter and Manic's ship flew side by side and fired their lazers at The Atragon. But a stray blast from one of The Atragon's canons clipped the wing of Manic's ship. "Well so much for that plan. I'm bailing out. I'll see ya down there Sonic. Love ya Bro." said Manic before he pressed the eject button. Manic's ship crashed into the side of The Atragon. Manic free fell until his body crashed into the side of The Atragon. "Looks like that's my que." said Sonic. "Oh please be careful Sonic." said Amy. Sonic kissed Amy's cheek and said' "Sorry Honey, but today careful isn't in the job description." So then Sonic opened the cockpit and ran to the edge of the right wing. Then The X-Tornado flew up next to Amy's fighter. "Sonic I think your gonna need this." said Tails. The ports underneath The X-Tornado opened and a ring flew out to Sonic. Sonic caught the ring and smiled. "Thanks for the pick me up Tails." said Sonic. "Oh get out there and be the hero." said Tails. Sonic harnessed the power of the ring and then zipped off Amy's fighter wing, and through the air and smashed into the armor in the side of The Atragon so hard that he broke through and into the inner interior. Manic jumped in behind him. "Nice entrance Bro. You go into parties like that?" asked Manic. "Only these kinds of parties Manic." said Sonic. "Look Sonic, I know you have a lot of questions and suspicions about me right now. But look I finally realize, you made me realize that what happened that night and for eight years wasn't your fault. It was mine. And I've been...so foolish in thinking that you were to blame. I remember all the good times you,me,and Sonia all had together. And I want those moments again. Believe me it's better than being a sad,bitter,hallow shell of what you once were. I love you Sonic. You're my brother through and through. I understand if you don't wanna forgive me right awa..." Manic was cut off by Sonic wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. Manic's eyes went wide with surprise. "I have always loved you Manic. I forgave you the day you first attacked me. I keep you and Sonia and Mom in my heart wherever I go." said Sonic Manic let tears fall down his cheeks. "Boy are those tears in your eyes? Now not the time to be balling." said Sonic. "Then how come you're crying to Dude?" said Manic. "I don't know. But what I do know is, we've got a job to do." said Sonic. "Right." said Manic. Then they said at the same time' "Let's do it to it!" Meanwhile The X-Tornado flew alongside Amy's fighter. "Well I think we've done everything we can do here. The Gayos have been destroyed,Eggman's ground forces are out numbered,and Gamera is at full power. I think we'd better get out of here and let the upcoming events take their course." said Tails through the communicator. "I agree completely." said Cream. "Chao, chao."Cheese agreed. "Well you can ride off into the sunset if you want. But as long as I feel Sonic needs me, I'll always be there by his side. Run if you want, I'm gonna stay here and fight." said Amy. Cream and Cheese had concerned looks on their face. "What do we do now Tails?" asked Cream. "Chao?" asked Cheese. But before they could answer, The Atragon fired three missiles at them. The resulting explosions shook and tore The X-Tornado apart. Tails,Cream,and Cheese all free fell into the sky screaming. Tails started spinning his twin fox tails and flew swiftly to avoid falling debry that was all that remained of The X-Tornado. Tails scanned the skies frantically looking for Cream and Cheese. He spotted them both below him. He flew faster than he had ever flew before trying to get to them. He flew around the falling debry, zig zagged, spun out of the way, and reached out to grab Cream. Sonic heard the explosion then looked through the hole alongside Manic and saw everything. "NOOOOOOOO! TAILS!" Sonic cried out. Manic looked on in horror. Tails finally got close enough to grab Cream's hand, while Cream had Cheese in her other hand. Tails flew up toward The Atragon. "Tails, what are you doing?" asked Cream. "Do you trust me?" Tails shouted. "What?" Cream asked. "Do you trust me?" Tails asked again even louder this time. Cream smiled and said' "I do." "Then hold on tight. We're going with Sonic and his brother!" said Tails as he flew pass falling debry. He managed to get all the way to the side of The Atragon that Sonic and Manic had gotten through. But exhaustion had gotten the best of Tails. His body couldn't physically bare it anymore. Tails fell onto the very edge of The Atragon. But Cream and Cheese went hanging off the edge. Cream and Cheese screamed in terror. Tails held on as tight as he could. "Hold on Cream! I'll pull you up! Just hold on!" Tails shouted. "Hurry Tails I can't hold on for long. I'm scared!" cried Cream. "Believe me, I'm scared too. But Cream listen to me. You don't have to be afraid. You've become strong through this whole thing. You're stronger even than me or even Knuckles. You can do this! Be the strong independent young lady I know you are. The young lady I fell in love with! You can do it!" said Tails. Cream's expression turned from sad and scared to strong and hard. "Alright Tails! We can do this!" said Cream as she struggled to pull herself closer to the ship. Tails pulled with all his might. "Chao,chao,chao,chao!" Cheese cried in terror. "Hold on Cheese. You're gonna make it through this." said Cream before she swung her arm holding Cheese up into the air. Cheese cried as he flew toward the edge of The Atragon. Tails reached out and caught Cheese. "Hey Sonic look down there." said Manic who pointed to where Tails was. "Tails! But why is he hanging over the edge like...CREAM AND CHEESE! Oh God!" said Sonic as he zipped toward the edge with Manic following close behind. "Sonic!" Tails cried out when Sonic stopped next to him. "You pick a bad spot to take your girlfriend out on a date Big Guy." said Sonic. "Tell me later. Right now I need your help." said Tails. "Right. Manic you hold on to Cheese! I'm gonna help Tails and cream!" said Sonic. "With you Bro." said Manic as he wrapped his arms around Cheese and started petting his head to try and calm him. Sonic looked down to Cream and said' "Cream it's me Sonic. I need you to give me your other hand." Cream reached up with her free arm as far as she could. Sonic grabbed her hand and said to Tails' "On three. One!Two!Three!" Sonic and Tails pulled with all their strength and pulled Cream over the side of The Atragon and into Tails's arms. All three took deep breaths. "Oh Tails...this is my little brother Manic. Manic.. my best friend Miles Prower...we call him Tails." said Sonic while trying to catch his breath. "Hi." said Tails tiredly. "S'up?" said Manic. "Well...we're not gonna accomplish alot just sitting here. Come one guys." said Sonic. Everyone got back to their feet,Manic handed Cheese back over to Cream who hugged him tightly. "You really love the little guy don't you?" asked Manic. "He's like a little brother to me." said Cream with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Believe me I know how ya feel." said Sonic. Then they all walked into the hole in The Atragon then walked a few feet away from the hole. "Alright here's the game plan. Since you guys are here, this should be a little easier. We gotta make it to Dr. Eggman's control room, beat his Egghead and finally put an end to this once and for all. You with me?" said Sonic. "YEAH!" everyone said. And with that they walked on to face the ultimate challenge.


	29. Chapter 29

"You think it's over?" asked Dr. Eggman through the speakers of The Atragon. "You think you've beaten me? Well think again. When I experimented with the DNA structure of The Gayos, I didn't just use it to make totally new creatures. Oh no. I also modified it. Try to make The Gayos even better than they already were. You may have destroyed my Gayos flock, but these two creatures are far more powerful than the whole flock combined. Observe." said Dr. Eggman as he pressed a button. The ground opened up and out flew two freaks of nature. "Meet the Neo Gayos. They may be bigger than the average Gayos, but they also much faster and even more viscous." said Dr. Eggman before letting out a loud evil cackle. These new Gayos were indeed taller than a normal Gayos. Infact they were even a little bit bigger than Gamera himself. And while the average Gayos was either black or blue, these Neo Gayos were a dirty swamp colored yellow. And instead of yellow eyes, their eyes were blood red. And one of the bigger notices was they both had two heads instead of just one. The Neo Gayos cried out as they rushed to attack Gamera. Gamera didn't have time to prepare for the incoming Neo Gayos. When they collided, The Neo Gayos knocked Gamera onto his back. Gamera waved his arms and legs frantically as he tried to get on his feet. The Neo Gayos were on him like vultures in a second. All four heads started viscously pecking into Gamera's arms,legs,neck,and underbelly. Gamera grabbed one Neo Gayos's head and slammed it into it's other head. Then Gamera turned to the other Neo Gayos and grabbed it by one of it's necks and pulled it forward into the other Neo Gayos. Then Gamera sucked in his legs and his tail and jetted into the air. The Neo Gayos flew right behind him. Both Neo Gayos fired their crimson supersonic rays up at the fleeing Gamera. Gamera looked down and fired two plasma fireballs at The Neo Gayos, but they flew quickly out of the way. Then they flew up to Gamera and continued pecking at Gamera. Gamera then started spinning around as he stuck out his arms and released his elbow and forearm blades. The Neo Gayos flew away to avoid this attack, but one was too late. Gamera sliced one of it's heads clean off. Meanwhile on the ground, Chris,Bryan,and Asagi had taken cover behind several boulders. "What are you doing just sitting there?" asked Sonia. The three humans looked up to see Sonia standing there with her arms crossed. "Sonia you made it." said Asagi as she and the other two got up to their feet. "Yeah I made it. And now I'm wondering why you guys were just sitting around." said Sonia in a stern tone. "Uh...uh...well...well you see. There was this...with the knife for a nose...and the being scary...and the hugeness...yeah." said Bryan while using his hands and arms to try and describe what he was saying. "Well the big bad monster is gone now. So buck up and get ready for battle." said Sonia. "You got it Sonia. Well never turn our back on you or your family." said Chris. "Yeah, we wont be stopped!" said Bryan. But then ten robots fired their arm canons at Chris. Chris yelled, but Bryan shoved him out of the way and onto the ground. But unfortunately he was now in the line of fire. All the shots hit Bryan. As blood flew out of Bryan's body as he fell, Chris screamed' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonia threw a grenade and blew up seven of them while blowing one of their arms off. Asagi and Sonia fired their lazer rifles to finish them off. Chris crawled over to Bryan's body and scooped him up in his arms. "Byran. Bryan. Come on, come on Man. Don't you die on me you crazy asshole. Please I'm begging you. Don't die." said Chris as tears fell from his eyes. Bryan slowly reached out his hand and turned his head to Chris. "S.s.s...s so much for being a brave kaijuologist and not being stopped eh Chris?" said Bryan in a weak gasping voice. "Listen to me Bryan, you're going be okay. You see..." "Chris...we both know that's not true. But it's okay. That is...as long as you survive this bitch. Because if you don't...then I will have died for nothing. So...don't you even think about doing that to me Son. Because if you die and come to the other side...I'll kill ya." Chris smiles and chuckles a little. "Bryan I..." "I love you like a brother Chris. ...I always have. Make sure you get Asagi and yourself back to Earth okay?" "Bryan..." "Okay?" Chris fights to get the words out. "O...o...o...o okay. I love you like a brother too Bryan." But Bryan didn't respond. Chris looked down to see Bryan's head was and arms were just hanging there. Chris started to weep profusely as he hugged Bryan's dead body close to his own. Asagi and Sonia stood behind Chris and started crying too. They were like that for a minute and a half. Then Chris looked up with a dark look in his eyes. Chris picked up Bryan's body and took it a little further away from the battlezone. He gently set Bryan's body down on a patch of dried up grass. "You will be avenged my friend... my brother...Bryan Douglas Rich. ...You're death will not be in vein." Chris turned back toward the battlezone and picked up both his and Bryan's lazer rifles. Asagi and Sonia followed close behind him through the whole thing. Chris started running toward the battlezone with Asagi and Sonia running behind him. Meanwhile Knuckles was just punching through a robot that tried to shoot him. Knuckles noticed that a distance away Chris,Asagi, and Sonia were running toward a tank. "Where's Bryan?" Knuckles asked out loud. A robot tried to sneak up on Knuckles, but he could hear it coming a mile away. Knuckles turned around, smashed his fists through the robot, and ripped it in half. Knuckles looked back to where Chris and the others were. They were under fire from the tank they were running toward. The resulting explosion through Chris a couple feet forward in the air. Asagi was rolled into a small puddle of blood from the fallen forces of Moboious. Sonia was flung up in the air. "SONIA!" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs. Knuckles started running toward the area Sonia had been flung up, smashing his fists into robots as he ran. When Sonia landed, her body bounced back up off the ground before falling back down unconscious. Chris groggily got back to his feet and ran toward the tank. Knuckles managed to get to where Sonia was laying. "Sonia,Sonia come on. Speak tome." Knuckles said as he bent down and scooped her in his arms. Knuckles had a deeply concerned look on his face. "Come on Sonia, say something." said Knuckles. "Something." Sonia said as she smiled and opened her eyes. "Oh thank God. Are you alright?" said Knuckles. "Well I won't be able to finish this fight, and I won't be able to move around for a while. But I won't be dying any time soon. I'm too stubborn." said Sonia. "I'm glad." said Knuckles. "Hey I'm a girl. Stubborn is what I'm best at." said Sonia. Another explosion erupted not too far away from where Knuckles and Sonia were. "We gotta get out of here. Come on let's go." said Knuckles as he lifted Sonia off the ground and started running for the safety of the Moboious attack force. Chris climbed up the side of the enemy tank and onto the top. He opened the hatch to the inside a shot the two robots that were in there. Then Chris jumped in. "Now how does this thing work?" Chris asked as his hands danced over the controls. "Let's see, I think this one makes it go forward." said Chris as he pulled a lever, but the tank jerked backwards. "Well anyone could get it wrong on the first try." said Chris to no one in particular. He pulled the lever the other way and the tank started to roll forward. "Now how do you turn this thing around?" asked Chris. He then pulled another lever which made the tank started to turn. "Hey I'm pretty good at this. Now how do you fire?" said Chris. He pushed a big red button in the middle of the counsel. And a shot went off and destroyed a tree. "Of course, it's always a big red button. Or atleast a little red button. Here it goes Bryan. Your death will not be in vein." said Chris as he controlled the tank toward the enemy tanks. "Eat this b#tch!" Chris shouted as he fired off shots from his tank at the others. Meanwhile, Amy had been firing her lazers at the enemy tanks and rocket holders. "Amy can you hear me?" asked Chris over the com. "Chris? Yeah I can hear you what's up?" said Amy. "Don't fire on the enemy tanks anymore. I've commendered one and I'm afraid you might hit me by mistake." "You what?" "Amy please! Just don't shoot the tanks anymore." "Oh...alright." Amy flew her ship higher into the sky where Gamera and The Neo Gayos were still fighting. One came up close to Gamera, and Gamera swatted it away, but the other came up behind Gamera and pecked at the back of his head. Gamera spun around and wrapped one head in a head lock, while the other bit into Gamera's arm that had the other head in the headlock. Gamera spun around as he flew up and down and side to side. Meanwhile Knuckles was stopped by fifteen robots who had their arm canons cocked and ready to shoot. But then up from the sky came Blaze The Cat, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor in a suit of armor, and Antoonie with twin swords. They attacked the robots and destroyed them completely. Blaze turned to Knuckles and said' "Keep going, we'll hold them off." Then Blaze went on the attack at what was left of the robot forces. So Knuckles continued to run toward the Moboious forces. Meanwhile Sonic,Manic,Tails,Cream,and Cheese continued to march forward, blasting,bashing,and smashing robots,lazer deterrents, among others. One robot tried to attack Cream, but Manic blasted it in the face, allowing Cream to slide in between it's legs and place explosives on it's legs. The resulting explosion took several robots with it. Sonic pinballed through several of Dr. Eggman's defense forces. Then Sonic looked back and said' "Come on we have to keep moving!" Everyone ran after Sonic. Meanwhile the Neo Gayos that was missing a head fired it's supersonic ray into Gamera's body. Gamera released the other Neo Gayos then punched it in one of it's faces. Then he punched it in the ribs, then Gamera smacked his head into the Neo Gayos's chest. Gamera turned to the one headed Neo Gayos and fired three fireballs. The Neo Gayos avoided these attacks by flying to the left. But Gamera cut it off at the past and dug his claws into it's remaining neck and then fired a fireball into it's chest. The upper half of the Neo Gayos's body was gone instantly. Gamera let it's body fall as he turned his attention to the other Neo Gayos. Gamera and Neo Gayos flew at each other and crashed their bodies together. While Gamera was trying to punch and bite, Neo Gayos pecked at Gamera and whacked him with his wings and clawed with it's talons. Gamera wasn't letting up, but neither was Neo Gayos. One head bit into the side of Gamera's neck while the other fired it's supersonic ray into Gamera's chest. Gamera responded by thrusting his right hand into and through Neo Gayos's stomach. Blood squirted out of the hole, but Neo Gayos fired both it's supersonic rays at Gamera. One of the rays separated Gamera's right hand from the rest of his body. Gamera wailed in pain as blood squirted from his half missing limb. Neo Gayos kicked out both legs and hit Gamera's head forcing Gamera down. But Gamera wasn't knocked out of the sky by this. But he was when Neo Gayos slammed his body into Gamera's. Gamera groggily got to his feet. Neo Gayos landed several feet infront of him and fired it's twin supersonic rays. The rays tore through Gamera's outer flesh and made him wail in pain. Gamera looked to where his right hand was suppose to be and realized what he could do. Gamera fired a plasma fireball into his right arm. Instead of exploding, it took the form of a hand. Gamera narrowed his eyes and grinned at Neo Gayos then roared out. Meanwhile Antoonie fought back to back with Bunnie Rabbot. With Bunnie's robotic arm and legs and Antoonie's twin swords, they took down any foe that came close top them. "Fancy sword work there Sugah-twan." said Bunnie. "You are not being so bad yourself ." said Antoonie. Then they both heard moaning. "Antoonie look over there." said Bunnie as she pointed. They ran over to where Asagi was laying. "It looks like one of Eggman's." said Bunnie. "I remember you. Bunnie, this girl is on our side. Believe me, she came here trying to help us. But she is hurt. We must be getting her to the land base of the Royal Moboious Military. Will you be helping me?" said Antoonie. Bunnie thought about it for a moment then said' "If you think she's clean Sugah-twan, I got your back. Let's go." Bunnie pulled Asagi's body over her shoulder and ran toward the land forces of Moboious. Meanwhile, Chris's tank had taken a heavy beaten. Chris was sure that one more blast would be it for the tank. Chris saw on the radar that The Atragon was directly above him. "Well...time to go out with a bang." said Chris as he raised the tank's canon up until it was pointed at The Atragon. "Choke on this Egghead!" said Chris as he fired three shots at The Atragon. Then Chris climbed out of the tank and jump off as it got hit with a blast that made it explode. Chris started crawling away. When he felt he was far enough away he pushed up onto his feet. He grabbed his left arm. It was broken, he couldn't use it at all. Chris started walking toward the Moboious ground forces. The blasts that Chris had set off had rocked The Atragon and even pierced it's armor. Sonic and company were thrown from their feet. "What was that?" asked Cream. "I think they've begun shooting at The Atragon." said Sonic. "That would mean that all the ground forces have been destroyed." said Tails. "Oh rock dudes. We did it, we won." said Manic excitedly. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch Manic. They ate several things wrong right now. Dr. Eggman's still at large, he still has King Acorn,Princess Sally,and Mom,and we're on The Atragon with no way off." said Sonic. "Can't we call Amy to come get us?" asked Cream. "Not possible. I checked. This place has some kind of signal scrambler. we're stuck in here." said Tails. "So what do we do?" asked Cream. Sonic looked at everyone and said' "We keep pushing on until we reach Dr. Eggman." Manic came up to Sonic and pulled a pack of his back. "Look Sonic you can get mad later, but I think you're gonna need these." said Manic as he handed the pack to Sonic. Sonic opened it up to see..."The Chaos Emeralds? You stole them from the palace vault?" "Not now Bro. later. Right now we need Super Sonic. "You're right Manic. Here it goes." Sonic concentrated hard on consuming the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "I call on the power of chaos." Sonic said as he started to glow yellow. Sonic absorbed all the power of the Chaos Emeralds and stood up. "Let's go." said the newly rechristened Super Sonic. Meanwhile Dr. Eggman fell out of his seat after being rocked by the shots. Eggman crawled up to the counsel and pressed a button. "What was that? Damage report? Give me a damage report!" Dr. Eggman said into the communicator. "We've got a major fire down here Sire." said the worker drone. "Hurry up and contain it! And you best repair any damage caused by it! You got me?" said Eggman who then turned off the communicator not waiting for a response. "You'll never succeed Eggman." said Queen Aleena from the cell she,King Acorn,and Princess Sally were locked in. "What makes you so sure Your majesty?" asked Dr. Eggman. "Well just look at your monitors. We've been watching. Your ground forces have almost been defeated,your Gayos flock is gone,you only have one of those mutated Neo Gayos left,and we still got Gamera, and with a right hand made of fire. You don't stand a chance." said Queen Aleena. "That's right. You're going down Eggman!" said Princess Sally. "Ah I heard you were high spirited Sally." said Dr. Eggman. "Only my friends call me Sally. You call me princess. You cheap scum of Moboious." said Princess Sally. "Well excuse me Princess." said Dr. Eggman in an obnoxious way. "Don't you talk to my daughter like that!" King Acorn shouted. "Or what will you do? Huh? What are you gonna do you're royal kingliness? HA! What you all don't know is that I have one more ace up my sleeve. And when I pull it out, it will mean the end for all of Moboious's defense forces. And then everything...will be mine." Dr. Eggman said before letting out an evil laugh. Meanwhile Gamera smacked Neo Gayos in his faces with his fire hand. Forehand, backhand,forehand,backhand,forehand,and backhand. Neo Gayos responded by whacking his wings at Gamera's face. Gamera slammed his head into Neo Gayos's stomach. Neo Gayos bit his heads into Gamera's shoulders. Gamera grabbed a neck in each hand and pushed Neo Gayos away. Then Gamera stabbed his right arm elbow and forearm spikes into Neo Gayos's chest. Neo Gayos pushed Gamera back with his feet, then fired his supersonic rays at Gamera. Gamera put his fire hand in the path of the rays and absorbed them. Gamera stomped up to Neo Gayos and thrusts his fire hand through Neo Gayos's stomach. Neo Gayos cried out in pain. Gamera left jabs Neo Gayos three times in both of Neo Gayos's heads. Then Gamera brings up his left knee to knee Neo Gayos four times. Then Gamera kicks out his right leg into Neo Gayos's stomach, knocking him back in the process. Then Gamera fires three plasma fireballs at Neo Gayos, who was vaporized instantly. Gamera raised his head to the sky and roared in victory. Then Gamera fired a plasma fireball at The Atragon. Chris was still limping toward the Moboious ground forces when the flash from the explosions that engulfed Neo Gayos caught his attention. Chris looked up to see Gamera standing and roaring in victory. "Way to go Big Guy." said Chris. Then he saw Gamera fire a fireball at The Atragon. "Nice." said Chris. When Chris looked back toward the Moboious ground forces, Blaze The Cat was standing infront of him. "Who are you? State your business here! Talk!" said Blaze. "I'm with the Moboious forces. I've been injured. I'm trying to seek medical attention." said Chris. Blaze scoffs. "A likely story. Then how come you look like a small member of Dr. Eggman's species?" said Blaze. "Please Ma'am, I know Sonic The Hedgehog..." "Sonic? You know Sonic?" "Yeah." Blaze thought about it for a minute. Then she said' "Okay follow me." as she lead Chris toward the Moboious ground forces. Meanwhile Super Sonic,Manic,Tails,Cream,and Cheese had made it to the blast door that stood between them and Dr. Eggman and his hostages. Standing infront of it were twenty five robots with arm canons. Super Sonic stepped forward, but Manic put his arm out infront of Super Sonic. "Allow me Super Bro." said Manic. Super Sonic made a you can have them gestured. Ten robots stepped forward, but Manic through a handful of explosives at the ground they walked onto. The resulting explosions wiped them out. Cream ripped a small pipe out of the wall and through it at one of the remaining robots. It looked over and saw Cream and Cheese sticking their tongues out at him. The robot and four others walked toward Cream and Cheese and fired their canons at them. But Cream and Cheese got out of the way and the blasts hit a steam pipe that sprayed hot steam at the robots. With the robots blinded, Tails reached into his vest and pulled out a sharp ended boomerang and threw it above the robot's heads. The boomerang cut through a chain that was holding a big metal box. The box fell onto the robots. Super Sonic stepped forward to the last five robots and made the bring it sign with his hand. The robots fired their canons at Super Sonic, but he just punched the blasts away. Then Super Sonic jetted forward and punched through one and tore it in two, then ran up to another and jumped up and drove his right knee into the robot's head, then landed on his feet,jumped up and spun around, kicking the robot's head off. Then Super Sonic back flipped behind two, jumped onto their backs grabbed their heads, said' "Have you two ever met face to face?", then smashed their heads together. Then Super Sonic used his right hand to uppercut the last robot's body in two. Then Super Sonic turned his attention to the blast door. But it was cut off by an even bulkier blast door. A ten foot robot was revealed to be hidden within th structure of the second blast door. It was bulky,had silver claws for hands,with the rest of it's body being green except for a black stripe that crossed across it's chest,legs,arms,back,and lead up to it's head which had a single red eye. Super Sonic smiled and put up his fists in a Bruce Lee like stance. Meanwhile, Chris stopped and reached for his communicator. Blaze looked back to see that Chris had stopped. "What are you doing? We're wasting time." said Blaze. "Hold on please. I just gotta make one call." said that's a Moboious communicator, not an Eggman communicator' Blaze thought to herself. "Amy...Amy are you there?" Chris said into the communicator. Blaze's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Yes Chris I'm here. What can I do for you?" Amy responded. "Yeah my tank was destroyed. I'm heading to the ground base right now. Now look you're the only one left up in the air that we have. Use your weapons to destroy whatever is left of Dr. Eggman's ground forces. Can you do that Amy?" said Chris. "Yes I'll try. Amy out." said Amy. Chris put his communicator back in his pocket and saw the shocked look on Blaze's face. "You were telling the truth weren't you? You do know Sonic?" said Blaze. "Yeah Sonic's my best friend. We've been through a whole lot together." said Chris with a small smile on his face. "Hmm. Well you'll have to tell me all about it someday. I'm Blaze Cat by the way." said Blaze. "I'm Chris Thorndyke. Pleasure to meet you Blaze." said Chris as he held out his right hand. Blaze shook Chris's hand as she said' "A real pleasure to meet you too Chris." And then they started walking toward the Moboious ground base again. Meanwhile, Amy was flying at top speed over the Eggman ground forces. "Suck on this you rotten eggs!" Amy shouted as she dropped the last of her missiles onto the last of Eggman's forces. Everyone over at the Moboious ground base stood up,raised their hands to the sky, and cheered. Antoonie,Bunnie,and Asagi, and Knuckles,and Sonia made it to the base at the same time. "Hi guys." said Knuckles. "Hi" "Bonjour." said Bunnie and Antoonie. "Asagi!" said Knuckles and Sonia at the same time. "Oh she'll be alright y'all." said Bunnie. "Good. Hey Medic! These two girls need medical attention stat!" said Knuckles. Two medics took the girls into a health tent. "You do everything you can for those two." said Knuckles sternly. "Don't worry Knuckles Sir. We'll make sure they get back on their feet." said the head medic. "See to it." said Knuckles. The medic saluted then ran to the health tent. Meanwhile the giant robot tried to slam it's right claw onto Super Sonic, but Super Sonic twirled into the air and punched the robot in the chest area. The robot swung it's left claw, then it's right claw. Super Sonic avoided both of these attacks with back flips. Super Sonic ran at the robot at full speed and rammed his head into it's stomach area. The robot stumbled backwards a little, but regained it's balance. The robot slammed both it's claws downward, but they only hit floor as Super Sonic ran out of the way then jumped up and side kicked the robot in the face. The robot fired a barrage lazer from it's single glowing red eye. Super Sonic ran out of the way of all these blasts and then punched through the right leg of the robot. The robot fell to the ground. Super Sonic ran up onto the robot's chest and looked him right in the face and smiled. Then Super Sonic clasped his fist together and smashed the robots head into a crushed can. Super Sonic jumped off it and grabbed it's right arm and swung it through the set of blast doors. Dr. Eggman and his prisoners let out yells as the robot flew through the doors. Dr. Eggman coughed as he tried to fan the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, Super Sonic was standing on top of the fallen robot with Manic,Tails,Cream,and Cheese at his side. "Sonic I knew you'd come!" said Queen Aleena. "Way to go Sonic!" said Princess Sally. "Good on ya Lad." said King Acorn. "No." said Dr. Eggman in a whisper when he realized what sonic was. "No,no,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO ,NO,NO,NOOOOOOOOOO! It can't be!" Dr. Eggman shouted. Super Sonic slowly walked up to him. "It's over." Super Sonic growled. "Yes...AND YOU LOST!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he grabbed a remote and pushed the button on it then crushed it.

Chris and Blaze were just coming up to the base when they heard an unearthly sound. All heads looked to where the enemy ground forces use to stand. Out of a giant hole in the ground came a sight to behold. "Oh my..." said Chris. "I see it...but I still don't believe it." said Asagi. "It's even bigger than the Neo Gayos." said Knuckles. Fear gripped all on the Moboious mobile base. For in the sky was a giant Albino Gayos. It's wings were silver, the rest of it's body white, it's eyes pink, the inside of it's mouth forever glowed blue. Albino Gayos let out a roar as a challenge to the world. The ones from The Atragon could see it too. "What the hell is that?" asked Princess Sally. "That my dear is my final and best weapon. It's an Albino Gayos I created by once again experimenting with the DNA of the Gayos. It's only purpose is to destroy all that it sees. And now it can't be stopped because I just destroyed the only remote control for it. If I can't rule Moboious the no one can!" said Dr. Eggman before he let out a cackle. But his cackle was cut short by a right cross from Super Sonic that knocked him out. Manic ran to the cell that was holding the hostages. "Manic?" said Queen Aleena. "Hi Mom what's for dinner?" said Manic. Tears ran down Aleena's face as she reached her hand from behind the bars. Manic took her hand in his own and put it up to his deformed face. "Oh my God Manic what has happened to you? Where have you been for eight years? What were you forced to go through?" asked Aleena. "Mom...I wanna do this...but not now. Right now I have to get you out of here." said Manic as he reached into his pack and pulled out a file. "I've done this before. But it's probably gonna take longer with these bars." said Manic as he started filing at a bar. But the bars came up and opened the cell. Manic looked to his right to see that Cream had pressed a button a few feet away from the cell. "Right." said Manic as his cheeks turned red. Meanwhile Albino Gayos roared again and then released a purple ray. But instead of supersonic and able to slice through things, it was pure explosive energy. The ray hit the Moboious ground forces. The people all ran for their lives as fast as they could. Our stories main group along with some of the soldiers managed to get refuge on the other side of a hill. Albino Gayos turned it's ray toward the sky and blew off the left wing of Amy's fighter. Amy's fighter started falling toward The Atragon. Amy screamed as she ejected from her cockpit. Albino Gayos landed underneath The Atragon and infront of Gamera. Gamera was amazed at how Albino Gayos towered over him. Let me put it this way, if Gamera were 6 ft. 2, Albino Gayos would be 7 ft. 4. But Gamera refused to back down. He roared a challenge at Albino Gayos. Albino Gayos responded with a roar of his own. Then they collided with each other. Gamera punched Albino Gayos in the face twice with his fire hand and three times in the stomach with his left, before delivering a fire hand uppercut to Albino Gayos's lower jaw. But Albino Gayos just stared at him and smiled. Albino Gayos smack his silver covered wings across Gamera's face fifteen times in a right, left combo. Albino Gayos bit into Gamera's left shoulder and ripped a chunk of meat out of it and swallowed it. Gamera fought through the pain and wrapped his arms around Albino Gayos's neck. Then Gamera started bringing up his right and left knees into Albino Gayos's ribs. Albino Gayos used his strength to shake Gamera off of him. Then Albino Gayos kicks Gamera in the stomach with his right foot. Then Albino jumps up and kicks Gamera back with both feet. Albino Gayos then fires his destructo ray into Gamera's head and chest. Gamera fell to one knee and moaned. Albino Gayos seemed to cackle as Gamera slowly got to his feet. Meanwhile Amy's parachute wasn't opening. In desperation, Amy unbuckled from her seat and jumped as far as she could toward The Atragon. Amy was just barely able to grasp the edge of The Atragon. Her fighter flew through the glass of the cockpit of The Atragon and crashed into the left side of it. The Atragon began to fall from the sky as explosions emitted from the left side of the cockpit. "Oh no!" said Princess Sally. "What do we do now?" asked Tails. "We escape through the opening made by the fighter." said Super Sonic. Everyone gasped. "Sonic I know we just reunited and all. But are you completely nuts?" asked Manic. "Yeah Sonic. Let us in on your psychology." said Princess Sally. "Guys in this form I can fly, and I can make you all fly. You are all 100% safe with me. So will you please stop fighting me?" asked Super Sonic. "I'm with you all the way Sonic." said Tails. "Me too Sonic." said Cream. "Chao." said Cheese with a smile. "I trust you with my life My Son." said Queen Aleena. Manic looked at him and then said' "I'm with you all the way Super Bro." King Acorn and Princess Sally looked at each other to try and get each other's opinion on this situation. "He has saved the world countless times Father. If he thinks this is the best thing to do, we must trust his judgment." said Princess Sally. King Acorn thought for a moment. "Well I trust yours Sally. Let's do it." said King Acorn. "We're in." said Princess Sally. "Alright everybody follow me." said Super Sonic. Super Sonic used his telekinesis to lift Dr. Eggman and drag him along. Everyone followed behind Super Sonic as he lead them out of the cockpit and to the outside. Sally held on to her father, while Cheese stayed close to Cream who was absolutely terrified. "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Super Sonic's ears picked up Amy's cry for help. He ran to where he heard it and saw Amy hanging on by just one hand. "Sonic thank God!" said Amy. "What are you doing up here?" asked Super Sonic. "Oh you know. Just hanging around. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" said Amy. Super Sonic used his telepathic powers. When she landed softly next to Super Sonic, she wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gestured. "Oh Sonic...I was so scared." said Amy as she cried. "Don't worry Amy, soon it will be over." said Super Sonic. The Atragon was suddenly rocked by a gust of wind. Most were able to keep their feet on the armored ship, but Cream went flying off The Atragon screaming. Tails screamed as he ran then jumped after her. Super Sonic wrapped his left arm around Amy's body and then levitated himself and everyone else off The Atragon and into the air. "What about Cream and Tails?" asked Amy in terror. "Tails can fly. He will save Cream. I know he will. Tails's and Cream's bond can withstand anything. even death at this moment. don't worry Amy. They WILL come out of the other end of this thing unharmed." said Super Sonic. At first Amy looked at Sonic unable to believe that he was forsaking their friends. Then she realized he was right. Tails's and Cream's bind had become just as strong as the one she shared with Sonic. "You're right Sonic. They're gonna be alright. Meanwhile Tail's arms and legs were flailing in the air as he free fell to try and catch Cream. in that moment it was like everything had gone to slow-motion. Tails had his right hand outstretched to catch Cream, Cream was screaming as she held out her left hand for Tails to grab, pieces of The Atragon surrounded them as did the explosions from the falling craft. And right below them was Albino Gayos who was struggling with Gamera. Tails inched closer and closer to Cream. Closer,closer,closer,closer, and then...Tails's right hand wrapped around Cream's left. Then the slow-motion exploded to normal speed as Tails started twirling his tails. He knew he couldn't stop them from falling onto Albino Gayos's head, but he thought he could atleast slow their fall. And indeed he did. He and Cream hit Albino Gayos's head and slid down his head crest, to the tip of his beak and off like a slide. Gamera saw the pure ones flying through the air infront of his and Albino Gayos's faces. Gamera reached out his left hand to catch them, but Albino Gayos bit into the right side of Gamera's neck. Then Gamera kicked out his right foot, kicking Albino Gayos directly into the path of the falling Atragon. Then Gamera grabbed the free falling pure ones and then sucked in his legs and tail and jetted away from Albino Gayos. Meanwhile Super Sonic safely set everyone down where what was left of the Moboious ground forces were sacking out. They were greeted extremely warmly. With everybody talking at the same time all saying the usual stuff. Sonia looked at Manic in shock. "Don't worry Sis., I'm one of the good guys again. Atleast I feel like it." said Manic. Sonia smiled as she cried tears of joy. Manic bent down and hugged Sonia in her wheel chair. Queen Aleena walked over to them and wrapped her arms around them both. Super Sonic saw them and walked over and wrapped his arms around his family. Everybody around them let out tears of joy at this sight. Sonic's heart felt extremely warm. For the first time in a long time...he was home. Everybody applauded the sight. Then everyone's attention was caught by the sound of Gamera landing a few feet away from where they were. Once Gamera landed, he bent down, and placed his left hand on the ground. Tails jumped off then helped Cream get off. Tails and Cream walked a few feet from Gamera's hand then stopped and turned around to look at Gamera. They saw into his soft,kind,peaceful,love filled eyes. Gamera enjoyed finally looking at the pure ones. Tails out his arm around Cream's shoulders and he and Cream smiled up at Gamera as Cream leaned on Tails. Gamera let out a few low moans in understanding. Cheese flew in and flew around Tails and Cream before landing in between Tails's and Cream's shoulders and smiled with them up at Gamera. Gamera saw a heart of gold in all three souls. Gamera roared in celebration. But his roar was cut off by the sound of Albino Gayos breaking through the remains of The Atragon. Albino Gayos roared in rage and fired his destructo ray at the land surrounding him. Then Albino Gayos flew up into the air and roared a challenge to Gamera. Gamera looked from Albino Gayos back to Tails,Cream,and Cheese. "Go on you can do it Gamera." said Tails. "Yes, we know you can beat him." said Cream. "Chao,chao." said Cheese. Gamera's eyes turned battle ready as he lifted his head into the air and roared. Gamera sucked in his legs and tail and flew into the sky to challenge Albino Gayos. Gamera flew at Albino Gayos as Albino Gayos flew at Gamera. The two hit and hit each other with hundreds of blows to the body or face. Albino Gayos was trying to play cool like he did before. But Gamera's punches got harder and more painful. They kept exchanging the blows in the air for four minutes before a well placed right fire hand to the jaw of Albino Gayos knocked him out of the sky and into the ground. The resulting impact crater was very deep and miles around. Gamera landed to the ground only to have Albino Gayos fly out of the crater and fire his destructo ray at Gamera. Despite Gamera's strong will, the destruto ray was still the most powerful force Gamera had ever felt that was used against him as a weapon. After forty seconds, Albino Gayos stopped firing. Only to start firing again as he flew at Gamera. When Albino Gayos was close enough, he stopped firing,ducked his head down,and smashed it into the side of Gamera's own head. Gamera was knocked back a few feet, but wasn't taken off his feet until he was hit with a close up destructo ray. Gamera hit the ground with a loud THUD! Cream tried to run to Gamera, but Tails held her arms and kept her from going out onto the battlefield. Tears fell from Cream's eyes, as did tears from the other forces of good's eyes. Even Knuckles and Super Sonic. "We believe in you Gamera!" Cream shouted. "Yes we do Gamera. We all really do!" Tails shouted. "Come on Gamera! Don't let that over sized piece of sperm beat ya!" said Knuckles. "You can do it Gamera!" Amy shouted. "It's not too late!" shouted Asagi. "It's never too late Gamera! You can win!" shouted Super Sonic. Everybody started letting out cheers and motivational things for Gamera to say. Then Gamera opened his eyes and fired a fireball in Albino Gayos's face. Albino Gayos was driven a few feet back as Gamera levitated back onto his feet. Gamera stared at Albino Gayos with great intensity in his eyes. Then Gamera thrusts his right hand forward and the fire from his hand shoots forward and blasts Albino Gayos. Underneath from where the fire hand once was is revealed to be a new flesh made right hand for Gamera. Gamera fires three plasma fireballs first into Albino Gayos's stomach,then his chest, and then his head. Gamera releases his elbow and forearm blades and then stomps forward. Gamera slashes his blades across Albino Gayos's wings and then across his belly and chest. Albino Gayos fires his destructo ray, but Gamera dodges it and then uses the claws on his right hand to slice Albino Gayos's lower jaw clean off his face. With his wings shredded, Albino Gayos couldn't fly away. Then Gamera right crosses Albino in the face knocking him off his feet. Then Gamera marches back a little bit. Then Gamera roars as a hole opens in his chest. Then wind starts emitting from the hole. Then an orange light starts shining from the hole. Super Sonic floats up and toward Gamera. Super Sonic doesn't stop until he is right infront of the hole in Gamera's chest. Then Albino Gayos gets to his feet and the crest on his head starts glowing blue. Super Sonic starts to glow gold, as the orange light in Gamera's chest gets brighter. Then Albino Gayos releases a flash of blue energy from his crest. At the same time Gamera releases a bright orange and gold Mana Chaos blast with Super Sonic providing the chaos power and Gamera providing the mana. The two blasts hit each other. It was no contest, the blue beam was pushed back and the beams hit and vaporized Albino Gayos. But then a giant wormhole appeared where Albino Gayos once stood. The wind omitting from it was so powerful that it sucked Gamera in. And when it did, it disappeared. Sonic was on the ground back to normal blue with the chaos emeralds surrounding him. Everyone ran down to where Sonic was. Sonic opened his eyes as they all called his name and told him to wake up. Everybody smiled and sighed in relief. "Sonic...where's Gamera?" asked Cream. Sonic had a sad and regretful look on his face as he first looked up at Cream then lowered his head,closed his eyes and shook his head. Cream walked toward where the wormhole had been. Then Cream calls out "Gamera? ...GAMEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"


	30. Chapter 30

3 WEEKS LATER

It was a gloomy day infront of The Royal Palace of Mobotropolis. All the survivors of the battle and the citizens of the royal city gathered around as the bodies of the dead were burned so as to be cremated. While most of the bodies were placed together side by side, Bryan's body was placed by itself. As the bagpipe blowers played amazing grace as was shown to them by Chris earlier, our group of heroes were gathered around Bryan's body. Even Queen Aleena,King Acorn,and Princess Sally were there. Sonic had his hand on Chris's shoulder. Cream cried into Tails's chest as Tails let tears fall from his eyes. Cheese leaned on Cream's shoulder to try and comfort her, even though he felt the same sadness. Sonia cried in her wheel chair with Manic and Knuckles by her side. Amy was also putting a hand Chris's shoulder. Asagi couldn't even look at the sight. Blaze,Antoonie,Bunnie,and Rotor stood with sad looks on their faces. Although they were all as one dead, Bryan and the others who gave their lives in battle for the sake of Moboious would all be remembered. They will be remembered for their bravery, their hearts, some of them for being uplifting when the chips are down. Yes these brave souls may have been lost, but their memories would go on and on for years to come.

It was now three days after the ceremony. All was becoming normal in the city of Mobotropolis. Until all of a sudden orange glowing particles of energy fell from the sky. Everyone ooed and aahhed at the sight. It even brought smiles to most faces. At first the energy particles just fell. Then they all started flying toward the royal palace. They flew through the walls,doors,and windows of the palace and flew until they found Sonia and Manic. They surrounded both of them until they were completely covered in the orange energy particles. Then they started glowing brighter,brighter,and brighter still. And then the particles were gone. When they cleared, Sonia could walk and move around again. And Manic...was completely healed of any and all bodily harm that had ever been done to him. Manic was normal again. Sonia leaps for joy then hugs Manic and calls Sonic and Aleena to come see. When they do, they run over and hug Manic too. "But how?" asked Sonia. "Gamera." said Sonic. "You mean...he's alive?" asked Sonia. "Yes he is. And he's out there somewhere. Doing what The Guardian of The Universe was meant to do." said Sonic

Later on that day Tails and Cream with Cheese by their side walked up to Chris and Asagi. "Chris..." "Yes Tails?" "...come with us we need to show you both something." So Chris and Asagi followed Tails,Cream,and Cheese. "Come on guys. What's this all about?" asked Asagi. "You'll see." said Cream. They led Chris and Asagi in a room where everyone was waiting for them with a big device in the middle of the room. "What's this?" asked Chris as he pointed to the device. "It's your ticket home." said Tails. Chris and Asagi looked at Tails in surprise. "It's a portal that will send you both home. I can't take all the credit for building it. Manic and Rotor helped me." said Tails then winked at them. Then they gave Tails a thumbs up. "Tails I...I don't know what to say." said Chris. "You don't have to say anything. I'm happy to do it. I know you have a life to live in your own world. So now it's time to get back to it." said Tails. "Wow Tails. I see it...but it's hard to believe...just how much you've grown and matured since I first met you those years ago. I'm very proud of you. As is everyone else I'm sure." said Chris. Tails looked back to see everyone smiling at him. Tails blushed a little as he looked back to see Chris and Asagi smiling too. "Eh heh." Tails started rubbing the back of his neck and smiled in embarrassment. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're bashful?" Cream asked Tails before she kissed him. Everyone started to laugh. Then Sonic walked up to Chris. "It was really great seeing you again Chris. And it was great that we got to have one more adventure together." said Sonic. "Thanks Sonic. Well looks like this is it. ...I guess." said Chris before his smile turned to a sad look. Then Sonic's smiled turned to a caring brotherly like sympathy look as Chris started to cry. "I don't wanna leave you. I don't wanna be without you. I love all you guys." said Chris. "Look Chris..." Sonic puts his hand on Chris's shoulder "...I know it's hard letting go. But like Tails said. You have a life to live. And unfortunately there's no room for us in it back on Earth. But if you remember how much we meant to each other. And if you remember all the good times, and adventures we had. And if you remember how much you loved us and we loved you...then we'll never be truly apart." said Sonic. Sonic wiped a single tear from Chris's face, as Chris looked at him. "Thank you for all the great times Sonic. I love you. I love you all." Chris looks at everyone in the room. Cream walks up with two wrist bracelets made of flowers. "For you both so that you may remember us."? said Cream with a smile on her face. She handed the first one to Asagi. "Thank you Cream. I will always cherish it." said Asagi. "You're welcome Asagi. I'm glad you came here and we became friends." said Cream. "Chao." said Cheese. "I'm glad we're friends now too." said Asagi. Then Cream moved over to Chris. "Thank you Cream. I'll keep it with me at all times." said Chris. "Oh Chris...it was great to see you again." said Cream before she handed him the bracelet. Tails punched in a command for the portal generator and then a portal opened up. Chris and Asagi stepped infront of it, then looked back once more. "I love you all." said Chris. And then...Chris and Asagi walked through the portal. And then it closed. And they were gone. "Well...they're gone." said Cream. "And it's time to settle some unfinished business." said Tails. "Huh?" Cream inquired. "Well a while ago I asked you this...but I didn't do it right." said Tails. Then he pulled out a small container. "Well here it is. Cream Rabbit..." Tails takes Cream's hand as he drops to one knee. Then he opens up the container to reveal a diamond ring. "...will you marry me?" asked Tails as he slipped it on her finger. Everybody aaaawwwed at the sight. Cream was smiling as tears fell from her face. "Yes...yes Miles Prower...I will. Oh Tails I love you so much!" said Cream as Tails got up and scooped Cream in his arms and flew around the room while everyone applauded. Then Tails while keeping himself flying in the middle of the room with Cream in his arms kissed Cream.

No people it's not over yet. One loose end to wrap up.


	31. Epilogue

TWO MONTHS LATER

Chris had to go through a lot of B.S. from the university. Especially for coming back so late and even more so because he came home without Bryan. After a month and a half of investigation, the university finally let Chris off the hook. Now he was home in his home town. He was sitting on the beach thinking about everything that had happened to him. Some times it's hard for Chris to believe all that really happened to him. But he quickly realizes by Bryan's absents that it all did really happen to him. Chris smiled as he looked at the sun. But then the peace was disrupted by the presence of the monster known as Jiger who popped out of the water. People ran in terror. Chris got up to his feet and stared at the monster. It seemed like Jiger was going to take the town. But then something appeared in the sky. It looked like it was on fire. And it was spinning around and around. Then the spinning and flying object crashed to the ground. Through the dust cloud surrounding it, Chris smiled as he heard the wailing roar.

Well I did it. I finally did it. I must saver this moment becuase this is the first story I've managed to give an ending out of all the stories I've written over the past six years. I hope you all liked it. And to those who did and are now loyal readers, THANKS ALOT. And to those who hated it and want to kill me, WHY DID YOU READ THIS FAR ANYWAYS? I should have said this throughout the story, but please leave a review of any and all chapters of this story. I know they're spellking errors and that in some place Dr. Eggman's name doesn't appear in the first few chapters. For some reason when I put them up with the Dr. Eggman name intact, itself seemed to delete. So I might one day delete this story, fix all the errors then repost it. But until then keep reading and remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews section. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off


End file.
